THE QUEEN OF KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL
by Mrs.Tara Fujitatsu
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UPDATE...! bagaimana Apabila Naruto masuk disekolah khusus laki-laki dan didaulat untuk menjadi seorang QUEEN..? Menjadi siswa istimewa yang akan menjadi "Penyegar" .inspired by komik princess-princess, tidak pintar buat summary update warning SASUNARU FIC
1. Chapter 1

THE QUEEN OF KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

Normal Pov Aula utama konoha high school

"Jadi untuk para murid baru diharapkan dapat mematuhi peraturan di konoha high school ini untuk mempertahankan citra sekolah kita sebagai sekolah terbaik dijepang dan sekolah dengan peringkat 10 besar di dunia ini,sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat datang di sekolah kita tercinta ini" kemudian terdengar suara gemuruh tepuk tangan para murid baru,setelah mendengar sambutan sang kepala sekolah KHS yang bernama Jiraiya-Sensei

"tes satu.. dua.. tiga.. ehm perhatian semuanya" kemudian ruangan yang tadinya bergemuruh langsung sunyi senyap , "Baiklah perkenalkan saya adalah sekertaris osis deidara-desu… disini saya akan menginformasikan bahwa untuk orang yang akan saya panggil dimohon untuk tidak meninggalkan ruangan dan yang tidak dipanggil silahkan meninggalkan tempat dan lihat di papan pengumuman untuk mengetahui kamar kalian di asrama,.. Naruto Namikaze,Sabaku gaara,Inuzuka kiba "

Kemudian tersisa 3 pemuda yang bingung kenapa mereka dipanggil yang masih terduduk sitempatnya masing-masing

"Baiklah kalian bertiga ikut denganku" ucap pemuda berambut blonde panjang ini seraya berjalan menuju ruang osis sedangkan ke 3 pemuda tadi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"hay minna namikaze naruto-desu" ucap pemuda pemilik iris sapphire sambil tersenyum

"ha'I watashiwa inuzuka kiba-desu" "sabaku gaara desu" ucap pemuda pemilik rambut coklat dan merah bersamaan.

"dimana asal kalian inuzuka san,sabaku san..?" Tanya naruto kepada ke 2 rekannya

"panggil saja aku kiba dan aku asli konoha" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah

"dan aku dari suna,panggil saja aku asal mana namikaze-kun "

"heyy panggil saja naruto,, aku dari iwa.. senang berkenalan dengan kalian".

"sama sama naruto" jawab gaara dan kiba

"ehh ngomong – ngomong kiba,. Apa benar kau laki-laki..? kau lebih mirip perempuan kiba.." ucap naruto sambil meletakkan jarinya dibawah bibirnya memasang pose berfikirnya.. dia tidak sadar bahwa itu adalah pose innocent yang sangat imut.

"ctak" muncul urat kekesalan di dahi kiba

" narutooo bagaimana dengan kau sendiri…. Kau itu lebih mirip perempuan tau.." sanggah kiba yang tidak rela dibilang mirip perempuan,padahal naruto sendiri juga sama

"aku laki-laki kiba lihat,, wajahku tampan kan… iya kan gaara" sambil memasang puppy eyes no jutsunya kepada gaara

"kalian berdua… itu.." jawab gaara

"iya… ?" jawab naruto dan kiba penasaran

"SAMA-SAMA BERWAJAH PEREMPUAN" jawab gaara santai

'CTAK' muncul kedutan pada dahi naruto dan kiba

"KAU JUGA GAARA" jawab mereka berdua kompak.. akhirnya sepanjang jalan timbul keributan yang diakibatkan oleh 3 pemuda yang baru saling kenal dan langsung terjalin ikatan persahabatan diantara mereka -diam deidara yang sedari tadi diam tersenyum melihat kelakuan juniornya itu

"yap.. kita sudah sampai" ucap deidara sambil membuka kenop pintu yang bertuliskan RUANG OSIS

"Lama sekali kau dei…" ucap pemuda berambut jingga yang duduk manis dikursi mewah di tengah-tengah ruangan

"gomen kyu.. Pidato jiraiya sensei terlalu lama"

"cih.. orang tua itu…" balas kyubi yang memiliki jabatan tertinggi di ruangan tersebut yakni ketua osis.

"Sudahlah kyu.. Mereka orangnya dei…?" sekarang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan mata onix yang tajam yang berbicara ohh jangan lupa dengan keriput{?} di hidungnyaitu..

"iya un,Bagaimana pilihan ku un,cocok sekali bukan ?"

"Kerja bagus dei.." ucap pemuda bersurai merah sambil menepukkan tangannya ke kepala deidara pelan…

" ..sasori-kun.." ucap deidara blushing

NARUTO POV

'sebenarnya untuk apa kami disuruh datang disini'

"Jangan hiraukan mereka.. sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku uchiha itachi wakil ketua osis dan juga yang disampingku Kyubi uzumaki ketua osis disini"

"langsung to the point saja berbelit-belit" perintah sang ketua osis.

"Kalian tau,biaya hidup disini sangatlah uang sekolah di konoha high school yang bertaraf internasional dengan berbasis asrama tentu saja tidaklah murah"

Aku hanya mengangguk,karena memang benar sekolah ini terkenal mahal tetapi sebanding dengan fasilitas-fasilitas yang diberikan

"Kami mengerti tetang kehidupan kalian bertiga terutama dalam hal finansial.. dan kami yakin kalian tidak akan mampu untuk membayarnya"

'apa-apa an dia ini… mereka merndahkan ku apa…'

"Aku akan mencari beasiswa" jawab kiba lantang..

"ya aku juga..!" lanjutku

"Kau fikir berapa ratus orang yang akan mencari beasiswa sepertimu ,lagi pula melihat prestasi kalian dibidang akademik tentu tidak akan mudah untuk mendapatkan beasiswa,kecuali otak kalian setara dengan kemampuan sabaku san"jawab sang ketua osis

"ehh… gaara?" jawabku terkejut

"temanmu itu adalah peringkat 1 dalam seleksi masuk d konoha high school ini"

"Sugooi gaara" ucap ku kagum..

"jadi inti dari pembicaraan ini apa?" jawab gaara lantang

"Kalian dapat terbebas dari semua tanggungan sekolah bahkan kalian akan mendapat uang saku yang jumlahnya tidaklah sedikit.. tapi…"

"tapi..?" jawabku tertarik

"kalian bertiga harus menjadi Queen"

"QUEEN? Ratu maksudmu ?" jawab kiba

"kau tau bahwa disini adl sekolah khusus laki-laki dan tidak boleh ada perempuan disini.."jawab kyubi "para queen akan dipilih dari murid baru untuk dijadikan sebagai queen" tambahnya

"dan seorang queen bertugas sebagai penyemangat siswa-siswa yang ada di sekolah ini" tambah pemuda bernama deidara itu

"b..bukanya queen adalah ratu.. sedangkan yang disini adalah laki-laki semua" jawabku karena aku mulai merasakan firasat yang buruk

"nah.. disini intinya.. para calon queen harus bertingkah laku seperti seorang queen yang sebenarnya baik dalam sikap,perilaku maupun PENAMPILAN" Tambah sang ketua osis itu

'ap..apa maksudnya itu.. dalam hal berperilaku sikap dan kami adalah laki-laki…. Sedangkan queen adalah perempuan… jadi kami harus seperti perempuan.'fikirku lagi

"ohh aku tau,,,! aku harus bertingkah dan berperilaku seperti perempuan... hey aku memang pintar ttebayo.."

30 detik

1 menit

1,5 menit

2 menit

Loading complete

"kyaa.. aku tidak mau… Ttebane"

"Ck… Dobe"

Aku menoleh kearah suara tersebut nampaknya pemuda berambut raven itu yang mengatakan dobe tadi.. eh tadi dia bilang dobe ke siapa..? aku menoleh kekanan dan kiri… sudah kosong. Lohh dimana gaara dan kiba.. kemudian aku menoleh lagi kearah meja ketua osis ternyata mereka berdua sedang berdiskusi… jadi orang tadi bilang dobe ke aku..?

"kenapa aku kau bilang dobe..?" tanyaku sedih,padahal aku merasa tidak menghina atau menyakitinya

"Dasar dobe..! kau mempunyai otak yang sama dengan anak sd..kau tau.."

'kenapa sih dengan orang ini'

"Dasar Teme… seenaknya menghina orang kau fikir dirimu itu siapa….?" Jawabku emosi

END NARUTO POV

KYUBI POV

"kenapa aku kau bilang dobe..?"

"Dasar dobe..! kau mempunyai otak yang sama dengan anak sd..kau tau.."

"Dasar Teme… seenaknya menghina orang kau fikir dirimu itu siapa….?"

"BRAKK… Apa-apa an kalian ini….! Jangan membuat onar diruanganku"

"G..gomen..ne "

"hn"

"Apa jawabanmu naruto? K dua temanmu sudah menyetujui" kulihat pemuda bersurai kuning itu terkejut

"Kau harus memfikirkan wali,mu yang pasti kesulitan untuk membiayai mu"

'kulihat naruto mulai berfikir,tinggal disudutkan sedikitdia pasti akan menerimanya'

"Ano.. Apakah semua yang sensei janjikan itu benar..?"

"Pasti.. para Queen juga akan mempunyai kamar tersendiri yang 3 kali lebih luas dari kamar biasa,dengan fasilitas penjagaan 24 jam didepan kamar serta kamar mandi khusus yang terdapat didalam kamar.. jadi para queen tidak perlu mengantriuntuk pergi kekamar mandi.. bagaimana..? kau setuju.."

"mm… aku…"

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik masashi kishimoto.. tapi sasu-teme milik author (khukhukhu)**

**Princess-princess by Tsuda Mikiyo**

**Pair : Sasunaru / Sasuxxx (PAIR YANG LAIN MENYUSUL ^^)**

**Warning : Shonen . Typo bertebaran. Dan fic ini mempunyai unsur BL (sekali lah ini fanficmengandung BL. Jadi yang tidak suka ya…. Jangan dibaca ^^)**

**Summary ; Bagaimana Apabila Naruto masuk disekolah khusus laki-laki dan didaulat untuk menjadi seorang QUEEN..? Menjadi siswa istimewa yang akan menjadi "Penyegar" .inspired by komik princess-princess**

**THE QUEEN OF KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

**By**

**Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

**Saya masih author baru jadi kritik dan sarannya akan membantu sekali ;)**

Balasan review

Namikaze Kazura : inspirasi fic ini dari komik jepang yang judulnya princes-princes tapi tenang aja,pada chap awal-awal aja kok yang mirip untuk kelanjutannya….. masih tanda Tanya (?) telah me **review**

Subaru Abe : Terimakasih atas review dan sarannya ;) iya ini dilanjuut..

Kirei neko : hehehe iya itu "hn" dari si pantat ayam (author dichidori…. -.)

Hikari No OniHime : hime tidak usah panggil senpai.. tenang aja aku tidak atas kritik dan sarannya,itu membangun sekali :). Dan iya memang fic ini terinspirasi oleh komik princes – princes. Terimakasih telah mereview

Zheeptia : hehehe fic yang chap satu belum aku teliti ulang,tapi di kompy aku tulisannya itu enggak hilan.. (author bingung)

Hanazawa kay : Iya ini dilanjut

Kagurra Amaya : Iya ini fic terinspirasi dari sana hohoho tspi versi sasunarunya…

Himawari Wia : Selamat wia.. ini fic yaoi …! Hehehe terimakasih telah mereview

Luca Marvell : Iya ini terinspirasi dari sana dan ini di lanjuut..

Farenheit July : iya… trimakasih atas saranya..^^. Di chap ini aku udah edit lagi kata-katanya semoga benar…

Yuzuru : ooh begitu ya.. author tidak tau..-.-9… kalau boleh tau fandom apa ya…? (author kepo.. hehe)

Kagura Amaya : iya ini terinspirasi dari sana… dan di chap 2 udah aku kasih kog..

Untuk semua review author ucapkan terimakasih ^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

**Enjoyed Ttebayo..**

**Naruto pov**

"Emm.. Senpai" Kataku sambil mengangguk.

"Tahun ini kita pasti sukses, terimkasih Naru-chan" Tiba-tiba saja Deidara senpai menerjangku dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Ne.. senpai.. ttapi bisakah S..senpai melepaskan pelukannya… aku merasa sesak senpai."

"Oh. maaf Naru-chan aku terlalu bersemangat un.." ucap Deidara senpai dengan melepaskan pelukannya. Sepertinya Deidara senpai orang yang baik tidak seperti si pantat ayam itu…huh dia membuatku kesal

"Kalian boleh pergi,dan panggilkan Shikamaru untuk mengantar mereka ke kamar khusus QUEEN" Titah Kyubi

**End Naruto pov**

**Normal pov**

Setelah kepergian mereka bertiga kini hanya tinggal sasuke,kyubi,Itachi,Deidara dan Sasori..

"Semoga ini berjalan sukses un" kata Deidara pelan

"Kita harus melihat debut mereka nanti,apakah tanggapan yang diberikan para siswa positif jangan sampai kejadian tahun lalu terulang lagi" jawab Sasori

"Kenapa kalian memilih mereka bertiga?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba untuk mengalihkan topic pembicaraan

"Ck Otouto… kau tidak melihat mereka bertiga.. mereka itu memilki wajah yang err cantik alami… kita harus menghapus citra Queen yang sebelumnya lagi pula aku fikir mereka bertiga sangat manis."

"Tapi yang berambut Blonde itu berisik sekali…. Apa tidak akan merusak citra nantinya?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi

"Maksudmu Naruto.? Tenang saja kalau Naruto tidak perlu dikhawatirkan,lagi pula dia mempunyai senyum yang tidak tertandingi.. dan juga aku mendapat rekomendasi khusus dari Kyubi untuk memilih anak itu" jawab Deidara

"Benar itu kyu..? apa anak itu begitu istimewa.?" Tanya Itachi tertarik

"Entahlah pada awal pendaftaran aku hanya memiliki feeling bahwa anak itu akan pantas untuk menjadi Queen,kita lihat saja nanti pada awal debutnya.." jawab kyubi

"ADUH..! Aku lupa memberitau mereka bertiga.. besok mereka harus berkumpul disini jam 8 pagi untuk pengepasan kostum.. " Ucap Deidara sedikit terkejut Karen melewatkan informasi sepenting itu

"Sasuke asrama mu kan dekat dengan asrama Queen jadi tolong beri tau mereka setelah ini ya…" pinta Itachi

"hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat

**Naruto pov**

Waah ternyata sekolah ini benar-benar mewah.. bahkan asramanya terlihat seperti sebuah hotel.. Kamar-kamar yang kami lewati berdesain seperti kamar asrama seperti biasa, tetapi di serambi bagian kiri terlihat kamar-kamar yang mewah dengan desain bergaya eropa.

"Ano.. senpai kenapa kamar di serambi kiri tampak lebih mewah dari kamar-kamar yang lain?" tanyaku kepada Shika senpai

"Itu adalah kamar para anggota Osis.. dan para anggota osis dapat dibedakan dengan jelas dengan melihat jas sekolah yang dia pakai.. jas anggota osis memiliki sulaman dari benang emas dengan lambang sekolah ini didadanya" jawabnya

"oh.. jadi Shika senpai juga anggota osis?" Tanya kiba sambil melihat jas yang dikenakan shikamaru

Shika senpai hanya mengangguk sambil meneruskan perjalanan menuju kamar kami

"Ini batasku mengantar kalian, selanjutnya kalian akan diantar oleh 2 orang itu" kata Shika senpai yang kemudian langsung pergi. Kemudian kedua orang yang sedari tadi berdiri disana mendekat kearah kami

"Watashiwa Lee-desu dan Chouji-desu" kata pemuda gendut dan yang satunya pemuda beralis tebal

"Ne.. watashiwa…." Jawab Gaara tapi terpotong oleh Lee yang langsung berbicara.

"Naru-chan, Kiba-chan dan Gaara-chan.. aku senang sekali ditugaskan Kyubi-sama sebagai penjaga asrama para queen. Nama kalian sudah terkenal sekarang jadi tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi" ucapnya dengan semangat tinggi

"Eh.. begitu.. mm itu kamar kami?" tunjukku kepada pintu kamar besar dengan karpet merah didepan pintunya yang terjulur mulai depan pintu hingga 10 meter didepannya tepatnya tempat dimana shika senpai meninggalkan ini yang namanya batas itu…

"iya naru chan. Sini bawaan kalian akan aku bawakan"

**-didepan pintu-**

"Terimakasih Chouji dan Lee Senpai karena telah membawakan barang kami" jawab kami tidak lupa dengan sebuah senyuman yang menurut author maniss bangeet

" itu sudah tugas kami untuk melayani para Queen" jawab mereka berdua dengan terbata-bata

Cklek

"Waahh besar sekali…." Teriak Kiba senang

"SUGOOII" Kataku…

"Bahkan terdapat 3 kasur king size didalamnya.. dengan 3 set meja belajar beserta computer nya lengkap " kata Gaara takjub

"Hey kalian..kemari lah.." teriakku dari dalam kamar mandi

"ii..ini kamar mandinya.?" Tanya Kiba takjub.

**NORMAL POV**

Dikamar mandi seluas 20 m2 terdapat bath up yang besar dengan lapisan marmer diseluruh dindingnya terdapat mini onsen dan shower yang bisa dibuat untuk megucurkan air hangat.. Oh dan jangan lupa seluruh barang yang ada di kamar mandi tersebut adalah standart kamar mandi hotel bintang Lima

"Sepertinya aku akan betah disini " ucap Naruto yang sambil keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur king size nya yang empuk beberapa saat kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar

"tok tok tok "

"Siapa..?!" Tanya Naruto serak karena Naruto tadi sempat tertidur sekilas tetapi karena diganggu orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut maka dia harus terpaksa bangun

"cklek"

"jam 8"

"di ruang osis"

"besok" ucap Sasuke kemudian langsung beranjak pergi.

" – apa an dia…? Mm tadi dia bilang apa ya..?" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Siapa yang datang Naru?" Tanya Kiba yang ada dibalik Naruto

"Engga'.. hanya Sasuke senpai yang memberi info kalau besok kita disuruh datang ke ruang osis besok.. emm kalau tidak salah begitu siih…"

"Kiba.. Garaa kamarku yang didekat jendela ya…." Pinta Naru

"iya.. barang-barang ku juga sudah aku letakkan di kasur yang dekat pintu" jawab Gaara yang sedang menata buku-buku nya di rak buku didekat kasurnya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi tadi

"Yosh aku akan menata semuanya" jawab Naruto semangat

**KEESOKAN HARINYA DI RUANG OSIS**

"Kau sudah membuat desainnya Sasori..?" tanya Kyubi to the point.. yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sasori. Disini Sasori merangkap sebagai desainer atas rancangan baju-baju yang akan dikenakan oleh para Queen.

"Baik kalau sudah berikan desainmu ke Deidara untuk dibuat polanya dan hasil akhirnya" titah Kyubi

Yang dijawab dengan anggukan lagi oleh Sasori

"Mm.. aku sudah membuat baju sebagai contoh Kyu..? "ucap Deidara

Kyubi hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit tanda dia masih belum faham

"Liburan kemarin aku dan Deidara tidak pulang ke rumah,jadi kami membuat rancangan untuk gaun yang akan dikenakan queen yang berikutnya" Jawab Sasori

"Aku ingin tau bajunya,bisa kalian bawakan" ucap Itachi yang sedari tadi diam mulai buka suara

Kemudian selama Sasori mengambil baju Naruto dkk datang ke ruang Osis. Dan segera diukur panjang dan lebar tubuh mereka untuk dibuatkan kostum nantinya setelah selesai pengukuran bersamaan dengan sasori yang membawa baju ke ruang osis

"ini contohnya Itachi" ucap Sasori yang kemudian menyerahkan sebuah baju kepada Itachi

Terlihat baju itu adalah baju traditional jepang yaitu Yukata berwarna merah dengan motif bunga matahari berwarna kuning yang sangat anggun,dilengkapi dengan obi berwarna kuning yang menambah keanggunan baju tersebut.

"Baju ini terlihat kecil menurutku" ucap Kyubi yang sudah berdiri disamping Itachi sambil melihat yukata tersebut.

" siapa diantara mereka bertiga yang ukurannya paling kecil Dei?.."

"Emb.. Naru-chan.. Naru mempunyai ukuran yang paling keil dan juga tinggi yang mungil " ucap Deidara setelah melihat catatnnya sejenak.

"Kalau begitu,Naru.. coba kau pakai ini" ujar Itachi sambil menyerahkan yukata merah tadi..

"Anoo.. Senpai aku tidak bisa memakai yukata apalagi untuk lilitan yang ada dipinggang itu.." sambil menunjuk kain kuning yang nanti akan digunakan sebagai obi.

"Biar aku yang membantumu mengenakanya Naru-chan" ujar Deidara riang

"Ha..?" ucap Naru terkejut karena dia tidak pernah berganti pakaian dilihat orang lain. Itu sangat memalukan menurutnya..

"Tenang lah Naru. Kau tidak akan aku apa-apa kan kok." Jawab Deidara sambil menggiring Naru kearah bilik yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut.

Sementara kedua calon Queen lain malah asyik duduk-duduk dan membicarakan hal lain dengan Itachi dan juga Kyubi,tampaknya mereka akan segera akrab.

"Persiapan untuk debut sudah selesai semuanya" ucap Sasuke yang langsung masuk keruangan osis tanpa permisi.

"Baiklah jadi tinggal pertunjukan yang akan diberikan oleh queen sebagai penyambutan" ucap Kyubi puas karena menurutnya acara debut nanti akan berjalan sukses.

"Pertunjukan apa,Itachi senpai" tanya Gaara kepada Itachi

"Mm masih belum ditentukan tapi itu boleh ditentukan oleh Queen keahlianmu Gaara?" tanya Itachi

"Aku bisa bermain piano" jawab Gaara

"Dan aku bisa bermain gitar" jawab Kiba kemudian

"Dengan kemampuan mereka aku kira kita hanya butuh vocalis nya" jawab Sasuke datar

"Yang tersisa hanya Naruto. Kita belum tau kemampuannya seperti apa" sambung Kyubi

Tap tap tap

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Deidara setelah keluar dari bilik tadi.

Suasana yang tadinya ramai langsung sunyi disana terlihat sang pemilik rambut kuning yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung deidara

"Jangan malu Naru" ucap Deidara sambil menggeser tubuhnya hingga penampilan Naruto terlihat sudah. Naruto yang memakai yukata merah yang terlihat sangat pas ditubuhnya apalagi rambut blonde Naruto yang sepanjang bahu ditarik keatas menjadi sebuah kunciran kecil ditambah dengan sunggar dari kayu yang berwarna merah cerah dengan ornamen batu-batu an yang menggantung manis,diujung sunggar yang diselipkan diantara kunciran rambutnya. Oh jangan lupakan pipi tan Naruto yang sedikit memerah karena malu dengan mata yang mengintip sedikit diantara poninya yang sudah mulai memanjang .

"Emb.. ano.. aku sedikit susah berjalan,Senpai" Ucap Naruto yang mencoba untuk berjalan.

"Ehem.. Naruto ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Itachi setelah lepas dari ehm pesona Naruto ehm tadi.. untuk memastikan apakah dia adalah pemuda yang sama dengan orang yang masuk ke dalam bilik tadi.

Sedangkan yang lain masih dalam mode takjup terhadap Naruto bagaimana mungkin pemuda manis tadi berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat begitu manis dengan semua yang ada didalam dirinya tanpa polesan make up sedikitpun,dia sudah seperti gadis kebanyakan bahkan lebih mungkin.

"Ne. Senpai ini aku" jawab Naruto

Sedangkan Sasuke langsung megalihkan pandangannya kesamping sambil berdecih pelan,kenapa pemuda berisik tadi bisa seperti ini semua orang diruangan itu disadarkan oleh ketukan pintu ruang osis tersebut.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" jawab Kyubi pelan

"Ini aku ketua majalah sekolah Pain akan mewawancarai pa.." ucapan Pain terhenti tatkala melihat Naruto yang berdiri didekat meja ketua osis.

"P..para calon queen" lanjutnya

."D..dia salah satu calon queen atau adik perempuanmu Dei" tanya pain gugup.

"Baka! Sejak kapan aku mempunya imouto pain" jawab deidara

"Khukhukhu tampaknya tahun ini kita akan sukses besar " ucap Kyubi dengan seringaian nya yang meyakinkan

"Pilihanmu sukses memang hebat" jawab Itachi..

"Kawaii Naru" ucap Gaara dan Kiba bersamaan sambi mencubit pipi tembem Naru..

"Kya.. kalian apa-apa an". Teriak Naruto yang kemudian mencoba berlari tidak sengaja Naruto tersandung kakinya sendiri karena busana yang ia kenakan cukup rumit ditambah dengan sendal khas jepang yang menambah kerepotannya.

KYAA….. BRUKK..!…

**. . .To be continue. . .**

Pojok Author: Fiuuh akhirnya chap 2 selesai… semoga tidak ada typo disana-sini. Aku sudah mencoba mengecek jika ada typo gomenne…

Semoga tidak ada kata yang hilang lagi.. author tidak tau knp bisa ilang padahal di kompy author itu udah bener… (-.-)

Mm gimana fic ini.. terlalu pendek atau panjang kah ? atau alurnya terlalu lambat? Author butuh kritik dan saran yang untuk yang terakhir RnR PLEASE… ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik masashi kishimoto.. tapi sasu-teme milik author (khukhukhu)**

**Princess-princess by Tsuda Mikiyo**

**Pair : Sasunaru / Sasuxxx (PAIR YANG LAIN MENYUSUL ^^)**

**Warning : Shonen . Typo bertebaran. Dan fic ini mempunyai unsur BL (sekali lah ini fanfic mengandung BL. Jadi yang tidak suka ya…. Jangan dibaca ^^)**

**Summary ; Bagaimana Apabila Naruto masuk disekolah khusus laki-laki dan didaulat untuk menjadi seorang QUEEN..? Menjadi siswa istimewa yang akan menjadi "Penyegar" .inspired by komik princess-princess**

**THE QUEEN OF KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

**By**

**Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

**Saya masih author baru jadi kritik dan sarannya akan membantu sekali ;)**

**Don't like don't read oke…..**

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto Pov**

"KYAA… BRUUK….!"

_Lho kok tidak sakit..! ucapku dalam hati. Padahal kan tadi aku jatuh… tapi kok… _

"Cepat minggir dari atasku Dobe..!" Bentak seseorang yang sepertinya jika dugaanku benar dialah orangnya

"EHH…?!" Ucapku terkejut sambil langsung berdiri dari tubuh Sasuke Senpai…

"Gomen senpai… Gomen…." Sambil kubungkukkan tubuhku, ceroboh sekali aku…

"Cih… Kau merepotkan.!" Ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya tadi

"Aku t..tidak sengaja.. senpai.. G..gomen" ucapku lagi..

"Sudahlah otouto.. ,, Naruto kan sudah meminta maaf… " kata Itachi senpai.

"Lihat..! dia tidak cocok jadi Queen. Seorang Queen tidak ada yang ceroboh apalagi Dobe..!" Jawab Sasuke senpai kepada itachi sedangkan aku hanya diam dan menunduk

"Kenapa kau begitu emosi otouto.. tidak seperti kau yang iasanya" ucap itachi senpai heran

"Tapi dia.." ucapan Sasuke Senpai terhenti dengan ucapak Kyubi Senpai "Lagi pula tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk menolong dia kan..!"

"TERSERAH KALIAN..!" Ucap Sasuke Senpai dan langsung meninggalkan Ruangan.

End Naruto POv

Normal POv

Sementara mereka bersitegang diam-diam Pain menyeringai disudut ruangan sambil melihat kearah kameranya. Sepertin ya ini akan menjadi berita Heboh.

"Aku permisi keluar kalau begitu. Untuk wawancara para Queen akan aku lakukan setelah debut ne" Ucap Pain.

Setelah keluarnya Pain dan Sasuke maka ruangan tersebut kembali hening..

"ehm Naru-chan kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Dei senpai.." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Naruto.. apa keahlianmu dalam hal musik..?" Tanya Kyubi kepada Naruto.

"Aku Suka menyanyi… tapi aku fikir,aku tidak terlalu ahli dalam bidang itu" jawab Naruto.

"Ini sempurna Kyu.. Kita akan menampilkan Band dalam debut nanti…" Seru itachi semangat..

"Sempurna untuk apa itachi senpai?" Tanya Naruto,Karena tidak tau apa-apa mengenai debut.

Kemudian Itachi menjelaskan kepada Naruto mengenai Debut para Queen nanti dan rencana dalam debut yang akan dilakukan oleh para Queen Nanti.

"Jadi Debut untuk para Queen sangatlah penting. Kita dapat mengetahui apakah calon Queen yang dipilih cocok atau tidak… dan apakah siswa konoha high school memberi respon positif atau tidak.." Tambah Itachi lagi.

"Kita pasti akan melakukannya dengan baik" ujar Kiba semangat.

"YOSH.. KITA PASTI BISA TTEBAYO.."Lanjut Naruto tidak kalah semangat sedangkan Gaara memberi tatapan penuh keyakinan kepada semua.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi, besok kalian harus berkumpul seusai kelas berakhir di ruang musik." Titah Sasori.

"ha'i "

_**Skip Time Keesokan Harinya 30 Menit sebelum bel masuk.**_

"Hei kenapa mereka antri disana Gaara?" Tanya Kiba,,,

"Kau tidak tau.? Dietiap 5 kamar hanya terdapat 1 kamar mandi. Jadi mereka harus antri "

"waah.. jadi itu salh satu elebihan jadi Queen ya.." Sambung Naruto

"Udah cepat ayo kita masuk kelas, kemarin kita sudah tidak masuk karena harus melakukan pengukuran baju" Seru Gaara kepada yang lain

_Di Dalam Kelas_

Normal Pov

Di dalam konoha high school tempat duduk dipakai sendirian jadi tempat para Queen duduk sendiri-sendiri. Para Queen mempunyai kelas yang berbeda-beda. Ketika para Queen menanyakan kenapa kelas mereka terpisah kepada Kyubi (Disini Osis berperan besar dalam sekolah jadi Kyubi selaku ketua Osis mempunyai kuasa dalam segala hal), Kyubi hanya menjawab "ika kalian ditempatkan pada 1 kelas maka MEREKA akan terpusat pada satu titik" dan ketika ditanya siapa 'mereka' itu hanya dijawab "Kalian akan tau nanti.". Dan disinilah mereka semua Naruto,Gaara dan Kiba yang berdiri mematung didepan kelas mereka masing-masing

Naruto Pov

'Ada apa Ini? Kenapa banyak orang didalam kelas.. bukannya jumlah murid tiap kelas hanya berjumlah 25 orang' fikirku sambil aku menuju ke bangku kosong di depan kelas. Ketika aku baru saja duduk aku sudah dikejutkan dengan kerumunan yang tadi didalam kelas berpindah mengelilingi bangkuku.

"Dia Queen Yang baru ya…"

"Wahh jadi benar Gosip yang beredar,bahwa Queen tahun ini sangat 'cantik'"

"Hey.. matanya sebiru Batu Saphire"

"Lihat kulitnya, Tan Eksotis.. Halus sekali tampaknya.."

"Bukannya dia adalah Queen Blonde yang ada di majalah."

"Hey..benar.. Dia yang memakai yukata itu kan…"

"Waah Osis kita memang hebat dalam memilih…"s

'Apa apa,an mreka mengerumuniku seperti itu.. Hey jangan sentuh- sentuh' fikirku lagi

"A..ano.. Bisakah kalian tidak berkumpul dibangkuku ini,aku perlu belajar" kilah ku

"WAAH Dia Imut sekali…"

"Naru Queen. Perkenalkan aku .." belum sempat orang tadi memperkenalkan diri sudah dipotong oleh orang lain "Naru Queen.. Namaku.." "Perkenalkan Naru Queen Aku.."

'kenapa semakin rebut disini..? aku semakin bingung..'

"Bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu aku bingung.." jawabku sambil memiringkan kepalaku dan dengan telunjukku yang aku letakkan dibibir. Hal itu adalah tanda bahwa aku benar – benar bingung…

Croot Croot Croot

"Eh..! Kenapa Hidung kalian berdarah…?" Tanyaku khawatir karena melihat beberapa murid yang tadi mengerumuniku mendadak mengeluarkan darah darihidungnya. Bahkan sekarang aku melihat beberapa anak dikelsku berlari keluar kelas sambil memencet hidungnya..

"Kamu tidak apa-apa" Tanyaku sambil kusentuh dahi orang tersebut

"Eh…! Kenapa denganmu..? Kenapa malah pingsan…." Aku sangat kaget,Padahal aku hanya memegang dahinya saja tapi dia malah pingsan..

"Kenapa kalian tidak membantu teman kalian, Dia pingsan.. Bantu aku mengangkat dia.." Seruku kepada mereka semua.

"Biar kami yang mengangkat dia Naru Queen. Kami tidak rela jika Naru Queen membantu mengangkat dia " Seru salah satu siswa yang ada dikeerumunan dan disetujui oleh siswa yang lain…

"Terimakasih kalau begitu" Sambil kuberikan senyum 5 jariku..

"Ugh ayo cepet mengangkatnya bisa-bisa aku pingsan kehabisan daah disini" Gerutu salah satu siswa sambil memencet hidungnya…

'Sebenarnya kenapa sih mereka ini…'

-Waktu Istirahat-

Normal Pov

Drap Drap Drap.. Tampak kerumunan orang yang sedang berlari mengejar sang tokoh utama kita ini,ya.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto. Hal ini bermula pada saat Bel istirahat berbunyi banyak orang yang mengerubungi tadi pagi siswa yang mengerumuni Naruto hanya dikalangan kelas 1 maka pada saat istirahat kerumunan tersebut datang dari kelas 2 dan juga kelas 3. Maka Naruto yag merasa tidak nyaman dikerumuni orang banyak angsun mencoba keluar dari kerumunan. Nruto berfikir jka Naruto keluar kelas maka kerumunan akan berakhir namun Hal tersebut tidak sesuai harapan. Kerumunan yang tadi mengelilingiNaruto , sekarang malah mengikuti Naruto. Dari lambat.. sedanghingga cepat hingga menyebabkan Naruto berlari menghindarikerumunan yang menurutnya sangat menakutkan. 'siapa saja tolong aku… Kami-sama aku mohon' Pinta Naruto disela-sela berlarinya.. Tiba –tiba ketika melewati koridor yang sepi Naruto dikejutkan dengan tarikan dari seseorang yang langsung menariknya kedalam salah satu ruangan.

"kyaaa…" Teriak Naruto karena terkejut

"Diam atau kau mau kerumunan tadi menemukanmu" desis seseorang yang memegang pinggang Naruto dan menghimpitnya dtembok.

Naruto pun terkejut dengan seuara orang tersebut karenaorang tersebut adalah…

"S..Sasuke S..senpai" Bisik Naruto sangking terkejutnya

"Diam.. Dobe…!"

Kemudian hening beberapa saat dan kemudian terdengar derap langkah siswa-siswa yang sedang mencari Naruto. Dan ketika derap langkah itu semakin menjauh maka Sasuke melpaskan pegangan tangannya dari tubuh Naruto.

"emb.. Terimakasih sekali lagi senpai.."

"Hn" balas Sasuke dingin

"ano.. apa senpai tau kenapa mereka mengejarku hingga seperti itu..?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke..meskipun Naruto pesimis jika saske akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kemudian Sasuke merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan handphone bermerek apple dan mengutak atiknya sebentar kemudian memperlihatkan handphonenya kepada Naruto

"i..ini" didalam handphone tersebut muncul 2 foto Naruto yang satu memakai seragam sekolah dengan menghadap kearah samping sambil menunjuk kedepan,yaitu kearah baju yang dibawa oleh sasori. Foto tersebut telah diedit sehingga hanya terfokus kepada Naruto sedangkan yang lain dibuat buram. Dan satu lagi adalah Foto Naruto ketika Naruto baru keluar dan sedang memakai yukata,dalam foto tersebut Naruto tampak mempesona sekaligus tampak sangat polos. Dengan tulisan besar diatasnya "Salah 1 dari 3 Queen Konoha High School,Naru-Queen"

"Ini dimuat di web resmi sekolahyang dikelola oleh bagian Mading." Jawab Sasuke

Kemudian terdengan suara perut seseorang yang berbunyi nyaring memecah kesunyian(?)

KRUYUUK…

"Hehehe… Perutku Lapar…." Kata Naruto

"Cih.. Dobe..! Disaat seperti ini bisa bisanya kau memikrkan perutmu itu.."

"Aku memang lapar Teme Senpai… aku belum makan sejak dari tadi pagi.." Elak Naruto.

"TEME SENPAI..?!" Geram Sasuke..

"H..habisnya.. senpai s..selalu menyebalkan" Guman Naruto takut-takut.

Brak..!

Bunyi pintu ditutup dengan keras. Naruto hanya terbenong-bengong sendiri melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya sendiridi ruangan tersebut.

"Apa aku salah bicara lagi ya..? Apa aku membuatnya marah lagi.." Gumam Naruto kepada diri sendiri setelah ditinggal Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto berkeliling ruangan tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah Lab Biologi. Kemudian Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di lantai sambil menekukkan kakinya.

.

.

Kruyuuk~

"Aku lapar… Tapi aku takut mereka masih diluar.. Ugh" Gerutu Naruto

Pluk..

"Eh… Hujan Roti Melon ya…. Terimakasih Kami sama" Ucap Naruto dengan polosnya..

"Dasar DOBE..!" Ucap sasuke yang tidak habis piker dengan kebodohan Naruto itu.

"Eh.. Teme Senpai" Ucap Naruto terkejut karena dikira Sasuke sudah pergi.

"Makanlah, mereka semua masih mencarimu.. tunggulah bel masuk sekolah terdengar baru kau keluar.." Kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan 2 kaleng minuman Jus Jeruk dan jus Tomat.

" .. Itadakimasu…" Ucap Naruto karena tidak menyangka sasuke dapat berbuat seperti ini dan kemudian membuka bungkus roti melonnya.

Kemudian yang terdengar hanya bungkus makanan yang dibuka dan suara dua orang siswa menghabiskan makannya

_**-skip Time-**_

Ruang Musik Konoha High School

Didalam sana sudah ada Gaara yang berdiri dibalik Grand piano dan Kiba yang duduk didekat jendela yang sedang mencoba gitar-gitar yang ada disana.

"Kenapa Naruto belum datang juga..? ini sudah hamper 30 menit setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi" Tanya Kiba kepada Gaara

"Iya itu benar, Apa mungkin dia tersesat..? Kita tau bahwa otak Naru itu buta arah dan susah mengingat rute." Jawab Gaara

"hehehe anak itu" sambil mengingat pengalaman Naruto yang sering tersesat ditempat yang baru. Hal ini diketahui mereka berduaketika tadi malam mereka berbicara mengenai masa-masa sebelum masuk Konoha High School ini.

Cklek "Gomen aku telambat" jawab Naruto yang baru masukkeruangan musik sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kerah Naruto seperti orang yang telah berlari hingga beberapa kilometer.

"Darimana saja kau Naru..? Apa kau tersesat lagi?" Tanya Kiba sambil memberi senyuman mengejeknya.

"Enak saja.. aku sudah hafal jalan menuju arah sini Kiba…. Aku tadi hanya… OH IYA..! APA 'Mereka' MENGEJARMU..?" Tanya Naruto seolah-olah itu adalah pertanyaan yang telah lama ia lupakan dan ekarang dia baru megingatnya..

"Jika maksudmu adalah beberap siswa yang megerumunimu jawabanna adalah iya " Jawab Gaara santai

"Aku juga begitu" Jawab Kiba Santai..

"Kenapa kalian sesantai itu..? Orang yang mengejarku itu mengerikan sekali bahkan waktu istirahat aku harus bersembunyi agar aku tidak dikejar-kejar lagi" Ucap Naruto lagi menggebu-gebu

"Hey jangan malah berlari Naruto.. Aku mempunyai tips jitu untuk menanganinya.." Jawab Gaara

"Benarkah..? bagaimana Gaara ? kau tau.. mereka itu banyak dan juga Ugh.. Mereka sangat mengerikan. Mereka seolah olah ingin memakanku hidup-hidup" jawab Naruto lagi.

"Aku sudah bereksperimen dan ternyata berhasil. Kau hanya perlu memberinya senyuman manismu kemudian mintalah mereka untuk minggir atau melakukan sesuatu pasti mereka dengan senang hati akan menurutimu" Sambung Gaara lagi.

"Benarkah..? hanya dengan memberi mereka senyuman mereka akan tidak mengejarku" Tanya Naruto seolah tidak percaya

"Tentu.. aku sudah mencobanya sendiri Naruto." Jawab Kiba.

"Baiklah..!akan aku coba besok" jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum cerah.

Cklek

Kemudian masuk beberapa orang yang kita kenali sebagai Kyubi,Itachi,Deidara,Sasuke dan Sasori. Yaitu anggota utama dari Osis KHS

"Kalian sudah datang un..? Maaf menunggu lama" Jawab Deidara sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa ruang musik

"Hmm langsung saja Naruto aku akan mencoba mengetesmu menyanyikan sebuah lagu.." perintah Kyubi.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan kemampuan bernyanyiku senpai.." Ucap Naruto sebulum memulai bernyanyi

"Sudah menyanyi saja Dobe." Kata Sasuke tidak sabaran

Naruto hanya melirik sekilas kearah Sasuke kemudian menfokuskan kearah ktubi yang duduk tepat dihadapannya

"ehm..

_**dakara ima ai ni yoku  
so kimetanda  
poketto no kono kyoku wo  
kimi ni kikaesetai**_

_**Sotto boryu mu wo agete  
Tashikamete mitayo**_

_**Oh Good bye Days ima  
Kawaru ki gasu ru  
Kinou made ni so long  
Kakko yakonai  
Yasahsisa ga soba ni iru kara  
La la la la love with you**_

_**Katahou no earphone wo  
Kimi ni watasu  
Yukkuri to nagare komu  
Kono Shunkan**_

_**Umaku Aisete imasuka?  
Tama ni mayou kedo**_

_**Oh Goodnye Days  
Ima Kawari hajimeta  
Mune no oku  
All Right  
Kakko Yokunai  
Yasahsisa ga soba ni iru kara  
La la la love with you**_

_**Dekkireba kanashii  
Omoi nante shitake nai  
Demo yattekuru desou oh  
Sono toki agao de  
"Yeah Hello My Friend" nante sa  
Leta nara ii noni**_

_**Onaji uta wo  
Kuchizusamu toki  
Soba ni ite I wish  
Kakko Yokunai  
Yasashisa ni aeta yokatta yo  
La la la la good-bye days**_

Naruto melihat kesekeliling ruangan, Semua orang yang ada diruangan hanya terdiam mendengar suara Naruto.

"Sudah aku bilang kan sebelumnya, Aku tidak begitu ahli dibidang ini.. " Jawab Naruto yang merasa semua orang yang ada disini terdiam karena suara Naruto yang tidak sesuai harapan.

"Luar Biasa Naru-Chan…! Suaramu… Benar-Benar…." Ucap Deidara takjub  
yang disetujui oleh semua orang yang ada diruangan,bahkan juga Sasuke yang meskipun tampak cuek tapi dia mendengarkan.

"Eh… aku kira suaraku jelek" Jawab Naruto kaget karena perkiraannya salah.  
"hohoho Naruto apalagi kejutan darimu.. setelah penampilanmu versi perempuan dan suaramu yang sangat indah" Tanya Kiba.

"Hey.. jangan membuatku malu Kiba..!" Kata Naruto dengan pipi yang memerah Karena belum terbiasa menerima pujian.  
Sedangkan Kiba hanya nyengir kuda kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan bahwa kau Naruto sebagai Vocalist dalam Debut nanti sedangkan Gaara dan Kiba sebagai Pianist dan Gitaris yang nanti akan menampilkan pertunjukan solo juga"

"Ha'i" Jawab mereka bertiga Kompak.

"Aku akan melatih kalian hingga debut kalian tiba" Ucap Itachi.

"Itachi senpai bisa bermusik..?" Tanya Gaara seperti tak percaya.

"Jangan remehkan dia Gaara-chan dia itu Ketua Club Musik di Konoha high schooliini sekaligus merangkap sebagai Wakil Ketua Osis"

"Waah Mohon Bantuannya Itachi Senpai" Jawab Naruto berbinar-binar.

"Hn"ucap itachi.

Kemudian selama seminggu Para Queen Mendatangi ruang musik untuk berlatih tidak lupa itachi yang juga datang sebagai pelatih hingga Debut para Queen yang akan diadakan besok. Sekarang Para Queen dan Anggota Osis yang lain sedang berkumpul diruang osis untuk melakukan rapat terakhir dan juga pengepasan kostum para Queen yang disesuaikan dengan tema dalam debut,yaitu Naturally is Better.

Hingga waktu pagi ari yang telah ditunggu-tuggu oleh semua orang tiba. Jam kini telah menunjukkan pukul 10 Pagi, Masi 3 jam sebelum Debut para Queen dimulai tapi Aula pertunjukkan sudah penuh sesak dengan para murid Konoha High School yang tidak sabar mennati seperti apa Queen mereka Nanti. Sementara iyu dibalik panggung.

"Stocking ini sangat tidak nyaman.." kata Kiiba.

"hey seharusnya Kalian bersyukur mendapat kostum tersebut. Lihat aku..!" Ujar naruto yang tidak rella karena dia sendiri yang memakai Rok mini tanpa stocking sehingga kaki jenjang Naruto dengan mulus terlihat untungnya Naruto memiliki kaki yang Sangat Indah dan juga tanpa bekas luka sedikitpun.

"Hehehe" kau benar Naruto…" Ucap Kiba sambil membenarkan letak Wig panjang berwarna Coklat yang ia kenakan.

"aku sudah selesai berpakaian" Jawab Gaara

"Waah..Gaara Kawaii Ne" Kata Kiba.

"heyy para Queen jangan banyak bergerak, Sebaiknya kalian duduk manis disini sementara aku akan mempoles lagi wajah kalian" Titah Deidara..

_**-Skip Time-**_

Sasuke yang ditunjuk sebagai coordinator acara oleh Kyubi terlihat sangat sibuk bahkan Sasuke tidak menampakkan Batang hidungnya sejak semiggu yang lalu dan sekarang Sasuke sedang berlari menuju belakang panggung karena Jadwal Penampilan Queen yang sudah terlambat dari jadwal yang sudah direncanakan semula.

"Cklek"

"kenapa kalian lama sekali…! Ini sudah lebih dari waktu yang dijadwalkan…!" Teriak Sasuke kepada mereka semua karena bagamanapun juga Sasuke lah penanggung jawab dari acara tersebut, jadi sukses tidaknya acara itu akan ditentukan oleh Sasuke sndiri dan pastinya Sasuke tidak akan membuat reputasinya jelek dengan gagalnya acara yang diketuai olehnya.

"tenangkan dirimu Sasuke…" jawab Deidara santai.

"Dimana Para Queen itu berada..?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat kesekeliling ruangan yang hanya dihuni oleh Deidara dan Sasori.

"Mereka sedang" ucapan Deidara terhenti ketika ruang ganti yang terdapat didalam backstage terbuka

"Kami Sudah siap senpai" Ucap ke 3 gadis (?) yang baru saja keluar dari kamar ganti

"Dari mana saja kalian..! ini sudah melewati dari…." Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan acara tatkala melihat penampilan para Queen yang baru masuk

"EHm… Cepat kalian naik ke atas panggung ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang telah dijadwalkan" perintah Sasuke sedikit melunak

"Ha'i" Jawab mereka bertiga kompak.

** Di samping panggung tempat berlaksananya acara Debut**

"tes satu dua tiga. Target sudah datang ganti." Ucap seseorang yang berbicara melalui wolkytalkynya (maaf kalau tulisannya kalau salah)

"info diterima.. ganti.." terdengar balasan dari seseorang yang berdiri di bagian operator

"Mulai tugas A. Roger…"

"Siap " tap. Kemudian lampu yang ada didalam aula mulai meredup hingga akhirnya padam..

"Waaah ada apa ini…" ucap para siswa khs mulai riuh

"bagus roger. Dalam hitungan ketiga buka tirainya.."

"siap…"

"satu"

"dua"

"tiga"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

**Untuk semua Reviewer maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu. Karena keterbatasan waktu…. (sambil bungkuk-bungkuk). Dichap nanti nanti author usahakan membalas review satu persatu.. Author sibuk pekan semester di kampus.. jadi maaf yaa….~ **Di chap ini mungkin sedikit lebih panjang dari chap 2. Author minta saran… menurut reader semua kategori fic sudah pas panjang nya itu berapa kata atau berapa k+. author akan berusaha memenuhi keinginan reader semua.. dan jangan lupa Review n Review..

**Dan untuk semua Reviewer author ucapkan ****Beribu Terimakasih…**** Karena setiap Review dari kalian membuat author semangat membuat fic ini^^.**

**Special thanks for:Himawari Wia,Hikari No Oni Hime,Hanazawa dark Jewel,trisna,Luca marvell,ccloveruki, , brown eyes,miira,yuzuru,armelia eira**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik masashi kishimoto.. tapi sasu-teme milik author (khukhukhu)**

**Princess-princess by Tsuda Mikiyo**

**Pair : Sasunaru / Sasuxxx (PAIR YANG LAIN MENYUSUL ^^)**

**Warning : Shonen . Typo bertebaran. Dan fic ini mempunyai unsur BL (sekali lah ini fanfic mengandung BL. Jadi yang tidak suka ya…. Jangan dibaca ^^)**

**Summary ; Bagaimana Apabila Naruto masuk disekolah khusus laki-laki dan didaulat untuk menjadi seorang QUEEN..? Menjadi siswa istimewa yang akan menjadi "Penyegar" .inspired by komik princess-princess**

**THE QUEEN OF KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

**By**

**Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

**Saya masih author baru jadi kritik dan sarannya akan membantu sekali ;)**

**Preview:**

"**Mulai tugas A. Roger…"**

"**Siap " tap. Kemudian lampu yang ada didalam aula mulai meredup hingga akhirnya padam..**

"**Waaah ada apa ini…" ucap para siswa KHS mulai riuh**

"**bagus roger. Dalam hitungan ketiga buka tirainya.."**

"**Baik…"**

**.**

**.**

"**satu"**

**.**

**.**

"**dua"**

**.**

**.**

"**tiga"**

**Chapter 4**

NORMAL POV

Perlahan tirai yang menutupi panggung terbuka ,menampilkan panggung yang gelap karena semua lampu telah dipadamkan,kemudian terdengar suara dentingan piano yang mulai memainkan nadanya dengan indah, kemudian setelah beberapa nada terdengar muncul lampu sorot yang tiba-tiba saja menyorot kearah sang pianis

"Waaahhhhh….."  
"Itu Queen kita..?"  
"Benar-benar cantiik…" Ucap seluruh murid KHS yang memadati tempat tersebut dengan takjub.

Bagaimana tidak,dipanggung sana mata mereka dimanjakan dengan pemandangan yang begitu indah. Sebuah Grand Piano yang berada disebelah kanan panggung dengan seorang pianis cantik(?) berada di balik grand piano berwana putih tersebut.

Gaara aka pianis tersebut mengenakan Jas Putih yang khas sekali dengan citra seorang pianis dan juga rok yang serasi dengan jasnya, meskipun pakaian yang tersebut tampaksederhana tapi hal itu ti

dak akan terjadi apabila seorang wanita cantik berambut merah yang menjuntai hingga punggungdenganrambut yang berada dikanan kirinya ditarik kebelakang dan dipermanis dengan sebuah aksesoris bulu cantik yang digunakan dibelakang kepalanya yang mengenakan setelan jas tersebut. Hingga orang-orang yang melihat hanya dapat terbengong-bengong dengan fikiran yang sama yaitu SEMPURNA

Apalagi jari lentik Gaara yang memakai sarung tangan transparan dengan lincah memainkan nada-nadanya. Setelah nada – nada piano tersebut berbunyi sekarang suara gitar akustik ikut mengiringi disertai lampu sorot ke-2 muncul dan menyorot sebelah kiri panggung.

Tampak sudah siapa yang memainkan gitar akustik tersebut. Seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu dengan sebuah bandana putih sebagai aksesoris rambutnya. Rambut coklat lurus tersebut membingkai wajah manis yang ada didalamnya,wajah yang tampak tenang memainkan gitar akustiknya sehingga perpaduan antara nada dari sang pianis dan dari sang gitaris menimbulkan harmoni yang serasi.

"WAAHH itu Queenyang ke-2.."

"Cantiknya…." Ucap semua penonton terpesona dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Bisa-bisa aku ikut 'menyimpang' jika terus seperti ini" ucap salah satu penonton yang terpesona melihat ke-2 Queen yang menunjukkan keahliannya. Dan diam-diam ucapan salah satu penonton tersebut diamini oleh seluruh siswa KHS yang mendengar celetukannya.

Setelah beberapa saat bermain duet.

"Tap" Tiba-tiba 2 lampu sorot tersebut padam, dan muncul 1 lampu sorot yang mengarah ketengah panggung.

Dengan diiringi 2 nada dari instrument yang berbeda (suara gitar + piano), nampaklah err wanita yang ada ditengah panggung yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya dengan menyilangkan kakinya menambah keanggunannya mulai menengadahkan kepalanya..

'Croot..'

'Crooot'

"KAWAAIIII" ucap semua kompak

"Dia yang ada di majalah sekolah…" ucap salah satu siswa takjub dengan wajah yang merah

Gadis yang berada di tengah panggung tengah duduk dikursi putar yang biasanya berada di sebuah bar,sedang memegang sebuah microphone,dan memulai menyanyikan lagunya… menyanyikan lagu lama dari seorang diva jepang yaitu Utada Hikaru yang berjudul First Love dengan indah, Diiringi tepuk tangan yang riuh dari para penonton.

_**Saigono kiss wa  
Tabakono flavor gashita  
Nigakute setsunaikaori….**_

Kemudian setelah bait pertama dinyanyikan semua yang melihat mendadak terdiam, terpesona kedalam mata sapphire sang penyanyi dan lantunan indah dari sebuah lagu yang dapat menghipnotis semua. Setelah beberapa bait terdengar, Lampu panggung langsung menyala manampilkan keindahan beberapa lampu yang seperti menari-nari diatas panggung tersebut.

Sang vokalis tampak sangat menikmati kejadian tersebut hingga tanpa sadar dia menyunggingkan senyumnya disela-sela syair lagu yang dinyanyikannya,hal itu pun tidak luput dari mata penonton hingga ada beberapa penonton yang pingsan dan harus dibawa ke uks.

"Aku tidak kuat" ucap pemuda yang berdiri dibaris pertama sambil memencet hidungnya

Siapa lagi yang dapat membuat kehebohan tersebut jika tidak seorang Namikaze Naruto. Menyilangkan kakinya dengan anggun, sedangkan tubuh mungilnya dibalut dengan dress Putih selutut yang sangat pas melekat yang mempunyai model tanpa lengan sehingga tangan mulusnya dapat terlihat yang dipermanis dengan jam tangan yang berwarna senada dengan dress yang dipakai.

Terdapat efek Blower dari panggung ketika lagu mencapai bagian refrain sehingga rambut pirang panjang Narutoyang dibiarkan terurai berterbangan,menambah efek dari lagu yang sangat romantis.

_**Reff:  
You are always gonna be my love  
itsuka dareka tomata  
koiniochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
you taugh me how  
you are always gonna be the one  
imawa madakanshii love song  
atarashi uta utaerumade~**_

Hingga terlalu terpesonanya maka tidak terasa lagu yang dinyanyikan Narutosudah tiba di bagian terakhir.

Para Queen berdiri dan berkumpul ditengah panggung dan berinteraksi dengan para penonton lain,yang disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan antusias dari para penonton,Narutoyang sedang mengarahkan microphonenya kearah penonton dan para siswa langsung bersama-sama menyanyikan bait akhir lagu tersebut.Dengan serempak hingga suara tersebut membahana di seluruh ruangan..

_**You are always gonna be my love  
itsuka dareka tomata  
koiniochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
you taugh me how  
you are always gonna be the one  
imawa madakanshii love song  
yeah..  
now and forever ah….**_

Hingga Lagu pun terhenti dan disambut dengan Tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah dari penonton..

"Kita Berhasil.." ucap Naruto pelan kepada kedua rekannya,Naruto tidak menyangka mereka akan mendapat respons seperti ini.

"Iya kita berhasil" Ucap Gaara takjub, sedangkan Kiba tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyumnya karena latihan berat yang telah dia jalankan tidaklah sia-sia..

Hingga Suara penonton menghentikan obrolan mereka.

"Lagi…. Lagi….. Lagi…. "

"It Show Time.."Ucap Naruto Semangat sambil meraih microphonnya.

**Skip Time**

"Hari ini aku benar-benar lelah.."Ucap Naruto dibelakang panggung sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sebentar lagi naru-chan kamu boleh pergi ke kamarmu" Ucap Deidara ambil membersihkan make up yang menempel di wajah Naruto. Gaara dan Kiba telah kembali ke kamar mereka setelah terlebih dahulu dibersihkan wajahnya oleh Deidara.

"Emb… " Gumam Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi.

15 menit kemudian Deidara berucap pelan "Naru-chan kita sudah selesai, kau boleh kembali kekamarmu."

Tetapi Naruto tak memberikan respons apapun,ketika Dilihat oleh Deidara ternyata Naruto sudah tertidur,dengan dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

'bagaimana ini.. aku tidak tega untuk membangunkan Naru-chan, Dia tampak lelah sekali. ' Ucap Deidara dalam hati..

'cklek' "Dei senpai ruangan ini akan segera dikunci.." Ucap seseorang yang baru masuk. Mengingat acara sudah berakhir dan ini sudah menunjukkan jam 1 dini hari.

"Eh… tapi Naru-chan ketiduran disini..bagaimana ini..? aku tidak tega untuk membangunkannya, dia sepertinya sangat kelelahan.." Ucap Deidara lagi.

"Aku bisa menggendongnya kalau senpai mengizinkan.."Ucap pemuda yang barumasuk tersebut.

"Eh..Tapi kau bukanlah anggota Osis. Kau tidak berniat jahat kan..?" Desak Deidara,karena jika Naru dibawa oleh orang yang salah bisa-bisa hilang sudah kepolosannya.. Hiii Deidara bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal tersebut.

"Jika tidak percaya ya sudah.. aku pergi." Ucap pemuda tersebut sambil membalikkan badannya

Deidara bingung hingga dia berkata "Eh..tunggu.. Siapa namamu..?"

**Skip Time**

Tok Tok Tok

"Cklek"

"Naru kenapa kau pulang terlambat ini sud…. Siapa kau..?" Ucap Gaara yang mengira Naruto yang mengetuk pintu ternyata orang lain. Tapi ketika dilihat lagi ada surai pirang Naruto yang menyembul di balik punggung sang pemuda Gaara melihat kearah sang pemuda secara menyelidik.

"Biarkan aku masuk,Dia sudah tertidur" ucap pemuda yang menggendong Naruto tadi, kemudian setelah membaringkan Naruto pemuda tersebut menghadap Gaara yang melihatnya secara menyelidik.

"…." Gaara menunggu penjelasan dari pria jangkung berambut coklat panjang didepannya ini

"Namaku Hyuga Neji," ucap pemuda itu kemudian

"Kenapa Naru bisa ada padamu?" Ucap Gaara masih dengan nada menyelidik

"Dia tertidur,kemudian Dei senpai memintaku untuk membawanya kesini." Ucap Neji santai.

"Eh… emb Trimakasih kalu begitu" Ucap Gaara sedikit melunak.

Neji yang menerima reaksi yang berbeda dari Queen didepannya ini langsung tersenyum sambil berkata "Aku pergi dulu.." dan didalam hatinya Neji berkata 'Uke yang menarik' sambil menyeringai.

**Skip Time (Jam 9 pagi di ruang Osis)**

"Kenapa kita harus berkumpul sih..ini kan hari minggu " Gerutu pemuda blonde yang duduk disalah satu sofa sambil kepalanya disandarkan ke dinding,sepertinya dia masih mengantuk karena acara debut yang baru usai tepat tengah malam.

"Sebelumnya selamat aku ucapkan kalian telah resmi menjadi QUEEN di KHS ini" Uap Itachi memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Emb."Ucap Gaara dan Kiba sambil mengangguk.

"Pertunjukkan kalian tadi malam SUNGGUH LUAR BIASA" Ucap deidara sambil berbinar-binar.

"Kalian akan memulai tugas kalian mulai hari ini..Naruto bisakah kau bangun..!"Kata Kyubi kepada Naruto.

"Emb..aku masih mengantuk.. senpai" Ucap Naruto sambil mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat sambil mengerucutkan bibir plumnya,.

'Kawaiii….' Fikir semua orang yang berada diseluruh ruangan.

'Hh..Anak ini benar-benar berwajah inocent' Miris kyubi, 'bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi fansclubnya nanti.'

'coba fans Naruto melihat ini semua, pasti akan banjir darah' batin Itachi.

"Sudah bangun un..?" Tanya Deidara lembut..

"Emb senpai" ucapnya sambil mengangguk.

"Begini.. Aku tidak akan mengulangi ini 2 kali dengarkan baik-baik"

"_**Kalian telah resmi menjadi seorang Queen. Jadi mulai hari ini kalian akan menjalankan tugas seorang Queen. Tugas Kalian yang paling utama adalah memberi semangat kepada setiap Club yang ada disini sesuai dengan jadwal yang telah akan lebih sering dilakukan apabila Club tersebut menghadapi kejuaraan atau Club tersebut mendapat juara. Karena salah satu janji yang osis berikan kepad club yang juara adalah jadwal Queen yang menigkat 2 kali lipat di Club yang menang."**_

"Tadi itu tugas utama..? jadi ada tugas yang lain? "

"Benar sekali Gaara-chan, Tugas Queen yang lain adalah menimbulkan kedamian di KHS ini" Ucap Deidara lagi.

"Ha..? Kedamaian?" Kata Kiba..

"Iya.. Dengan adanya kalian di sekolah jangan sampai ada keributan-keributan karena ada para Queen sebagai penenang, Sementara tugas-tugas yang lain akan menyusul seiring berkembangnya waktu" Sambung Itachi.

"Ha'I aku tai bagaimana dengan kegiatan sekolah senpai? Apa tidak akan mengganggu kegiatan sekolah" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebagai Queen terpilih,tugas kalian yang utama adalah sebagai seorang Queen. Mengenai hasil akademik kalian,jangan khawatir Ketiga anggota Queen sudah dipastikan akan masuk ke dalam 5 besar peringkat dikelas. Jadi kalian fokus saja sebagai queen untuk 1 tahun ini" Ucap Kyubi.

"Ne..Senpai katanya tugas kita akan dimulai hari ini, apa itu?" Tanya Kiba

"Oh..sebentar" Deidara mencari Buku kecilnya,setelah mencari dan membuka-bukanya sekilas Deidara langsung berkata "Hari ini kalian akan mendatangi Club Basket. Club Basket memenangkan kejuaraan tahun lalu,jadi Club tersebut mendapat jadwal yang lebih termasuk hari minggu ini."

"Ha'i" Ucap mereka bertiga kompak.

"Jadwal kalian mendatangi Club basket 1 jam dari sekarang,jadi kalian bisa bersiap-siap telebih dahulu. Oh iya Tugas kalian untuk hari ini berakhir bersamaan dengan berakhirnya latihan di Club Basket"

"Nee Senpai"

**Skip Time**

Naruto Pov

Sekarang kami berada di depan Gedung indoor basket KHS. Gedung Indoor ini sangat mewah jika dibanding dengan gedung-gedung olah raga lainnya. Bukannya gedung yang lain tidak mewah hanya yang ini '_lebih_' mewah, Seperti terdapat peralatan fitness didalamnya dan juga kolam renang di ruangan yang lain. Hmm,..seperti apa kemampuan Club ini hingga mendapat fasilitas-fasilitas seperti ini.

"Naru dsebelah sini" ajak Gaara yang telah memasuki Salah satu pun ikut masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut setelah Kiba masuk terlebih dahulu.

Waah…. Ternyata kita masuk kedalam lapangan Indoor Basket. Benar-benar lapangan standart Dunia dilengkapi dengn papan score yang canggih dengan ruangan yang nyaman untuk berlatih.

"Gaara Queen" Ucap salah satu orang disana

"K..kau…" Ucap Gaara terkejut kulihat didepannya terdapat seorang pria jangkung berambut coklat panjang dengan mata berwarna Lavender.

"siapa dia Gaara?" tanyaku setelah mendekat kearah Gaara.

"Dia yang membawamu tadi malam Naru.." Jelas Gaara

"Eh..benarkah,,?" tanyaku terkejut sambil kupandangi pemuda didepanku.

"Iya Naru Queen" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang mendapat senyum tersebut tiba-tiba wajahnya sedikit merona sambil membalas senyum sang pemuda dengan cengirannya yang khas "Emb..Terimakasih. Panggil saja aku Naruto"

"Dan panggil aku Neji nii jangan terlalu formal Naru,Salam kenal" Ucap Neji sambil mengacak-acak surai pirang panjang Naruto yang saat itu dikuncir 2 dikanan dan kirinya

"Eh.. Kau merusak Rambtku Neji Nii…" Ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bersedkap didepan dada.

**End NarutoPov**

**Normal Pov.**

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari,Gaara yang sejak tadi melihat keakraban mereka mulai berjalan mundur dan duduk di pinggir lapangan, Sejak pertemuan Gaara dengan Neji tadi malam , Gaara selalu memfikirkan pemuda tersebut, tapi dia tidak mau mengakui hal Gaara tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa anggota basket mendekatinya.

Sebenarnya sebagian besar dari mereka juga ingin bercengkrama dengan Naru Queen,akan tetapi melihat siapa orang yang saat ini berbicara dengan sang Queen blonde tersebut maka mereka mengurungkan niatnya.

Dan ditengah lapangan pemuda bermata Onix yang sedang mendrible bola diam-diam juga melihat keakraban Dobe dengan sang kapten.

Ya..didalam Club Basket Neji adalah sang ketua dengan Sasuke sebagai ace dalam tim (pemain Utama).

"Semalam kau benar-benar berat Naru-chan" Kata Neji tidak puas untuk terus mengoda pemuda manis yang telah berpenampilan Queen didepannya ini. Dengan memakai Sport jacket khusus wanita berwarna Orange dengan Celana pendek sebatas lutut berwarna putih yang menambah manis penampilannya.

"Siapa juga yang meminta kau untuk menggendongku Neji nii" Ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya karena secara tidak langsung dia dibilang gendut.

Neji terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan manis Naruto "Eh.. Itu Teme senpai ya..?"Tanya Naruto ketika matanya secara tidak sengaja melihat kearah lapangan .

"Teme senpai..?" Tanya Neji tidak mengerti sambil melihat kearah pandang Naruto.

"Eh,, Ano maksudku Sasuke senpai." Ralat Naruto.

"Iya itu memang Sasuke"

"Oh.. Benarkah..? aku kesana dulu Neji nii,Jaa" Ucap Naruto yang langsung berjalan menuju lapangan.

Sementara Neji melihat kepergian Naruto dengan Tersenyum tulus, 'Hinata' Lirihnya kemudian. Ternyata Naruto mengingatkan dia akan adik kesayangannya yang telah tiada karena kecelakaan mobil 2 Tahun yang lalu, Sifat Naruto yang ceria dan sifat polosnya sungguh mengingatkannya akan adiknya.

Hingga Rasa Sayang sebagai seorang kakak mulai tumbuh dihati Neji, tanpa sepengetahuan Orang lain termasuk Sasuke yang notabene sahabatnya,BahkanSasuke tidak mengetahui tentang Neji yang dulunya memiliki adik perempuan.

"Senpai…" sapa Naruto kepada Sasuke yang telah berdiri disampingnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto sekilas kemudian berbicara "Minggir Dobe, aku mau latihan" Usir Sasuke.

"huh.. aku tidak akan mengganggu kok lagipula aku juga bisa bermain basket senpai.." Pinta Naruto dengan Puppy Eyes No Jutsunya.

"Kau..? bisa bermain basket..?" Tanya Sasuke meremehkan.

"Tentu Saja Senpai. Kau boleh mengetesku" tantang Naruto

"Heh baiklah,kita bertanding one on one sekarang" Ucap Sasuke lantang hingga semua orang yang berlatih di lapangan tersebut terdiam dan langsung minggir ketepi lapangan.

"Temanmu benar-benar berani,menantang seorang Uchiha Sasuke,Dia ace dalam tim ini" Kata Neji kepada Gaara.

"Itu memang sifatnya, Dia tidak akan mau kalah jika mengenai basket.?"

"kau tau jika Naru-chan bisa bermain basket?" Tanya Neji.

"Hmm.. dia pernah berkata pada kami jika dulu dia adalah pemain basket di smpnya"

Sedangkan Kiba yang sejak tadi terdiam ternyata sibuk dengan anggota basket yang mendekatinya mulai awal dia masuk ke lapangan ini .#poor Kiba

"Kita Mulai sekarang.."Ucap Sasuke sambil melempar bolanya keatas tanda permainan baru dimulai.

Bola yang semulanya melambung tersebut sekarang mulai turun, Dan kesempatan tersebut dimanfaatkan Sasuke dan Naruto untuk berebut bola diudara dengan langsung melompat tinggi secara bersamaan sambil mencoba menangkap bola.

Ternyata faktor tinggi badan itu sangat berpengaruh, Sasuke lah yang menerima bola terlebih dahulu dan langsung berlari dan mendrible bola kearah ring Naruto. Naruto tidak hanya tinggal diam. Naruto langsung berlari cepat, dan tanpa disadari SasukeNaruto sudah berada disampingnya dan mencoba mengecoh Sasuke dengan gerakan kekiri dan kekanan hingga tanpa sadar Bola sudah berada ditangan Naruto.

"kau kena Senpai" Bisik Naruto tepat disamping telinga Sasuke yang kemudian langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat dengan mendrible bola dan dalam jarak yang masih jauh dari Ring basket Naruto langsung menembakkan Bola. Dan Bola sempat berputar disekitar akhirnya masuk kedalam Ring.

_Three Point _

"Yess..aku hebat Ttebayo" Ucap Naruto tersenyum Ceria dengan peluh disekitar dahinya..

_Ugh.. Dia benar-benar kawaii…_ fikir semua orang yang melihat,kecualiSasuke yang menampakkan kekesalan.

"Kita ulangi sekali lagi Dobe" Tantang Sasuke

Hingga tidak terasa waktu latihan sudah habis dengan hasil yang melihatpun terasa melihat 2 pemain professional NBA yang bermain dilapangan.

Mereka tidak menyangka dibalik sosok Imut Naruto menyimpan kemampuan yang Hebat dibidang seorang Sasuke dapat Diimbangi kemampuannya oleh Naruto.

"Hah..hah.. kau lumayan Juga Dobe" Ucap Sasuke terengah-engah sambil mengakui kehebatan sang lawan.

"hah.. tentu.. saja.. Teme.." Jawab Naruto ditengah proses penetralan Udara yang keluar masuk di paru-parunya.

"Hei.. Kenapa tidak masuk dalam tim basket saja.."Ucap Neji yang sudah berada disamping Naruto sambil menyodorkan Minuman dingin.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata "Bukannya Queen tidak boleh mengikuti ekstrakurikuler apapun selama menjabat menjadi Queen" ucapnya sedikit kecewa

"Sayang sekali..sepertinya kau berbakat Naru" Ucap Neji lagi.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan membuka botol minumnya.

"Aku akan berganti pakaian dulu" Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju Kamar mandi.

"Naru.."

"Hmm" ucap Naruto sambil melihat kearah Neji.

"Apakah temanmu secuek itu hmm…" Ucap Neji sambil melihat kearag Gaara yang mengacuhkan anggota basket lainnya yang sepertinya sedang menggodanya

Naruto terkekeh pelan "Dia memang seperti itu.. Dia cuek tapi sebenarnya dia peduli.."

"Dia menarik" Ucap Neji lagi.

"Tentu saja Dia menarik…!" Kata Naruto yang sepertnya tidak peka.

"Hhh… " Desah Neji melihat ketidak pekaan Naruto sambil mengacak acak rambut Naruto..

"Neji Nii….! Rambutku jadi berantakan…" Jerit Naruto tidak terima sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mencoba menjauhkan tangn Neji dari kepalanya

"Kau terlalu manis untuk tidak digoda Naru.."Sambil tersenyum jail.

"Awas kau Neji Nii..akan aku balas kau" Sambil mendekati Neji mencoba menggelitiki pinggang Neji yang mulai berlari..

"hahaha larimu lamban Naru" Ejek Neji.

Sedangkan Gaara yang melihat bahwa jam latihan sudah habis langsung berjalan menuju Kiba untuk menariknya dari 'kerumunan' itu,kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju Naruto yang masih kejar –kejar an sambil tertawa tersebut.

"Sepertinya mereka berdua cepat sekali akrab ya.." Kata kiba

"Hmm" Ucap Gaara yang terkesan tidak peduli.

"Kau kenapa Gaara?Sepertinya mood mu buruk?" Tanya Kiba yang menyadari bahwa nada yang digunakan Gaara terkesan Dingin

"Tidak apa-apakiba ",setelah mendekati Naruto Gaara pun memanggilnya "Naru..!"

"Gaara..? Ada apa?" Tanya Naru polos

"Ayo pulang,Ini sudah waktunya" Ajak Kiba dan Gaara.

"Ha'i.. Neji nii Jaa~" Ucap Naruto yang berjalan menjauhi Neji sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Hati-hati."

Kemudian Gaara sedikit melirik kebelakang kearah neji yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan ucapan 'Hati-hati dijalan' tanpa suara tapi dapat dimengerti oleh Gaara, Gaara pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan tanpa menyadari pipi putihnya sedikit merona karennya. Ketika sudah keluar Gedung tiba-tiba Naru berseru…

"Ano..sebentar aku akan kekamar kecil dulu.." Kata Naruto sambil berlari lari kecil menuju kamar mandi.

"Kami tunggu di depan Asrama Naru…" Seru mereka berdua.

"ha'i"

Naru memilih mencari kamar mandi terdekat, daripada dia memilih untuk kembali ke gedung basket,yang tampaknya sudah sepi. Naru melirik kekanan dan kekiri disepanjang jalan… 'kenapa sepi sekali disini' batin Naru… hingga Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memegang pundak Naru. Naruto pun menoleh dengan takut-takut hingga

"Kyaa….!"

**TBC**

**Pojok author..:**

**Gimana reader..? Kurang panjangkah..? **

**Ada yang mau pair NejiNaru..?**

**Balasan Review:**

TheBrownEyes'129: Tebak di chap ini ya…. Neji udah muncul tuh…

hanazawa kay: Author setuju bangeet,Naru emang Kawaiiii

Himawari Wia: hehehe chap 3 belum aku lihat lagi jadi langsung aku publish… Gomen,ne

kirei- neko: Disini sasunaru nya sedikit…. Tapi author janji dichap depan banyak kok adegan SN nya

Nauchi Kirika - Chan:Ini dilanjut :)

EstrellaNamikaze: Banjir darah deh.. :p

Luca Marvell:Ini dilanjut…

sakuranatsu90: enggak bisa kebayang apanya..?

Hikari No OniHime: Apakah ini sudah panjang Hime..?

Yuzuru:Naru emang polos un

Zen Ikkika: Gomen,waktu itu author salah,seharusnya kyubi

dwi2:ini dilanjut..

Qnantazefanya: Udah pasti 3 chara kita cantik-cantik dong…

Mizury23:iya ini dilanjut..


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik masashi kishimoto.. tapi sasu-teme milik author (khukhukhu)**

**Princess-princess by Tsuda Mikiyo**

**Pair : Sasunaru / Sasuxxx (PAIR YANG LAIN MENYUSUL ^^)**

**Warning : Shonen . Typo bertebaran. Dan fic ini mempunyai unsur BL (sekali lah ini fanfic mengandung BL. Jadi yang tidak suka ya…. Jangan dibaca ^^)**

**Summary ; Bagaimana Apabila Naruto masuk disekolah khusus laki-laki dan didaulat untuk menjadi seorang QUEEN..? Menjadi siswa istimewa yang akan menjadi "Penyegar" .inspired by komik princess-princess**

**THE QUEEN OF KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

**By**

**Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

**Saya masih author baru jadi kritik dan sarannya akan membantu sekali ;)**

Oke langsung saja cekidot

Chapter 5 chapter 5 chapter 5

Naruto Pov

"Kyaaaa" Teriakku,bagaimana tidak,dibawah lampu gedung yang ada disampingku berdiri sesosok makhluk(?) yang tiba-tiba memegang pundakku.

"Tuan hantu… maaf aku tidak akan berbuat salah lagi…. Jangan makan aku" kukatakan sambil menggoso-gosokkan tanganku sambil menunduk..

"Dobe.!"

"Eh.." sepertinya suaranya tidak asing,ketika ku angkat kepalaku ternyata orang yang berdiri disitu adalah "Sasuke senpai…"

"Dasar Dobe..sekali dobe tetap dobe" Kata Sasuke senpai lagi..

"Aku tidak Dobe Teme senpai..! aku pintar ttebayo~"

"jika kau pintar tidak akan berkata 'Tuan hantu… maaf aku tidak akan berbuat salah lagi…. Jangan makan aku' " ucap Sasuke senpai menirukanku dengan suara datarnya..

"Aku memang takut hantu Teme senpai.." ucapku masih kesal.

"Hn."Ucap Sasuke senpai sambil berlalu.

"Eh..Sasuke senpai… " Ucapku sambil menarik ujung baju yang dikenakan Sasuke senpai

"Apa lagi dobe..?" ucapnya malas.

"Dimana kamar mandi terdekat disekitar sini senpai?"Tanyaku.

"lebih baik kau kekamar mandi asrama saja dobe." Kata Sasuke senpai

"Eh..? kenapa..?"

"disini tidak aman untukmu" ucap Sasuke senpai sambil berjalan pergi, akupun berusaha menjajarinya sambil bertanya-tanya

"kenapa tidak aman senpai.. bukannya disini ada security ya..?" .

"Kau tidak lihat penampilanmu sekarang ini?" Ucapnya sambil melirikku sekilas

"Eh… benar juga" Aku baru tersadar jika aku masih memakai pakaian Queen.

"Dasar Dobe" ucap Sasuke senpai dingin.

"dan senpai itu Teme.." kataku tidak mau kalah..

"Hn. Darimana kemampuanmu bisa bermain basket?" Ucap sasuke senpai setelah keheningan yang terjadi

"Oh… waktu aku kecil,aku diajari Tousan utuk bermain basket,Tousan sangat jago dalam bermain basket. sampai aku umur 15 tahunaku sering bertanding basket dengan Tousan. Walaupun Kaasan tidak memperbolehkanku bermain,tapiaku diam-diam bermain Basket dengan Tousan jika Kaasan sedang keluar" aku jadi rindu mereka berdua… sambungku dalam hati

Tidak terasa kami sudah sampai didepan asrama yang sudah ditunggu oleh Kiba da Gaara.

"Naru,.." teriak Kiba. Aku pun langsung berjalan menuju Kiba dan Gaara yang duduk ditangga masuk asrama,ketika aku menoleh,kulihat Sasuke senpai yang langsung masuk keasrama tanpa mengucapkan sepatah-katapun.

"ayocepat masuk" Ucap Gaara kepadaku.

"ha'i"

Skip Time

Normal pov.

Hari ini jadwal Queenbaru akan dimulai dijam ke 5 jadi para queen mulai jam pertama kembali ke aktivitas semula sebagai seorang siswa.

Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya setelah tadi berpisah dikoridor sekolah dengan Gaara dan kiba. Sepanjang Jalan Naruto terus disapa oleh siswa-siswa yang melewatinya bahkan ada yang berhenti untuk berkenalan ataupun mencoba membawakan tas sekolah Naruto. Yang dijawab dengan senyuman khas Naruto ataupun tolakan halus ketika ada yang menawarkan untuk membawakan tasNaruto.

"Hai Naru Queen" sapa seseorang yang berjalan disamping Naruto

"Hai… Panggil saja aku Naruto.." jawab Naruto

"Perkenalkan,namakuUtakata dari kelas 2-1" ucap pemuda yang ternyata senpai Naruto ini.

"Ha'I senpai, Naruto Namikaze Desu" sambil tersenyum manis kearah Utakata.

"Aku ketua fansclub mu lhoo Naru-chan.."

"Eh… Fansclub ku.?" Ucap Naruto terkejut.

"Iya..dibentuk sejak kau masuk majalah sekolah Naru-chan.."

"memang ada yang ingin menjadi fansku Utakata senpai..?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Tentu saja ada Naru-chan. Kau jangan merendah begitu. Kau tau..kau itu sangat populer disekolah ini.." jelas Utakata kepada Naruto.

"Eh..benarkah..?" Tanya Naruto innocent sambil memiringkan kepalanya…

"Ugh… jangan berpose seperti itu naru-chan.." Ucap Utakata yang sudah memerah wajahnya..

"Berpose seperti apaUtakata-senpai…?" sambil berdiri dihadapan Utakata dengan memasang wajah yang siap untuk di 'makan'. Dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar melihat kearah Utakata Senpai

'Ugh..lama-lama aku bisa memakannya disini.. sabarUtakata… sabar…' Batin Utakata miris.

"Lebih baik kau cepat masuk kekelas Naru-chan. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi"

"ha'i senpai.. jaa ne"

Dikelas Naruto sudah dikerumuni oleh siswa-siswa yang mengaku sebagai fansnya, sedangkan Naruto yang sudah mendapat tips dan trik untuk menghadapinya hanya tersenyum ala queen,seperti yang telah diajarkan oleh Gaara dan Kiba.

Hingga kakashi sensei yang baru datang 30 menit setelah bel berbunyi.

"Ohayou anak-anak"

"Ohayou sensei…" jawab semua murid tersebut kompak.

"Maaf saya telat..oke langsung saja Hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang sejarah jepang.. Buka halaman 15 dibuku kalian masing-masing."

Semuapun mengeluarkan buku mereka masing-masing tidak terkecuali sedikit bingung karena pada pertemuan sebelumnya Naruto tidak masuk hingga dia tidak dapat mengikuti selama jam pelajaran yang berlangsung .

"aku bingung.. tidak ada satupun yang dimengeri olehku" ucap Naruto miris sambil menempelkan kepalanya dibangkunya. Tentu itu dilakukan setelah jam pelajaran berakhir.

"setelah ini pelajaran apa Lee..?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah duduk tegak kembali kepada teman disampingnya.

"Eh… ano.. .. lagi ppelajaran mm..matematika chan" Ucap Lee yang gugup karena dia berbicara secara langsung dengan Naruto.

"Matematika…" Ucap Naruto semakin terpuruk #poor Naruto..

"Eh..kenapa Naru-chan..?" Tanya Lee yang melihat Naruto semakin pucat.

"mm tidak apa-apa kok lee, aku hanya belum bisa mengikuti pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.. karena.. kau tau sendiri kan… kemarin aku kan tidak masuk."

"Andai aku bisa pasti aku akan mengajarimu Naru Queen.." Gumam Lee tidak jelas..

"Kau berbicara apa Lee..?"Tanya Naruto yang hanya mendengarkan gumaman tidak jelas dari Lee.

"Eh..aku tidak berkata apa-apa naru-Queen." Ucap Lee dengan wajah yang memerah,malu.

SeleSai pelajaran Matematika yang benar-benar menguras tenaga dan otak Naruto selama 2 jam ini.

Naruto langsung terkapar tidak berdaya dibangkunya,dengan asap yang keluar dari kepalanya..(?).

Sebenarnya Naruto itu tidak bodoh lho, Naruto hanya perlu bimbingan dari orang yang memiliki kesabaran tinggi dalam menghadapi naruto,untuk menjelaskan tentang hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti,barulah Naruto akan faham. Dan itulah yang tidak dimiliki guru disini.

Hanya Guru yang memiliki sertifikat pengakuan bertaraf internasional,lah yang akan diterima di Konoha High School ini, Dan Mayoritas guru terebut sudah menganggap bahwa murid itu mampu menyerap semua yang dikatakan, tanpa melihat lagi,apakan murid itu benar-benar 'Mengerti' atau hanya sekedar kata-kata klasik yang dikatakan murid,jika guru bertanya.

Hingga Naruto tidak sadar bahwa kedua temannya yaitu Gaara dan Kiba sudah berada disampingnya.

"Hey,Naru kau kenapa..?" Tanya Kiba

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang hal-hal yang diajarkan Guru Kiba.." Rengek Naruto.

"Sudah, jangan kita harus bertugas menjadi Queen Naru" sambung Gaara.

"Ha'I, lebih baik aku berperan menjadi Queen dari pada menghadapi buku-buku tebal itu.. Hiii~" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan keluar kelas diikuti kedua temannya,

Tidak sadarkah mereka bertiga, bahwa dampak yang ditimbulkan atas berkumpulnya Queen dalam satu titiik benar-benar..'Wah'.

Darah yang keluar dari beberapa anak karena tidak wajah murid yang mempunyai ketahanan yang kuat untuk tidak mimisan dikelas. Serta ada yang berteriak-teriak dengan lantangnya "Aku tidak keberatan menyimpang dari orientasijika Uke ku salah satu dari mereka" ucap orang tersebut sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Kelas naruto benar-benar Ricuh sepeninggal mereka bertiga… ckckck

Sementara itu diruang Osis

"Kali ini kalian akan mengunjungi 3 Club,jadi waktu kalian dibatasi,tidak seperti waktu kalian mengunjungi Club Basket" Terang Sasori kepada ketiga Queen. Sasori menggantikan Deidara yang sedang menyiapkan kostum bagi para queen.

"4 Klub senpai..?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya,KLub seni rupa,Klub Musik ,Klub Dance,dan klub Fotografi yang temasuk klub yang mengelola majalah sekolah Semuanya berada di satu Gedung yang sama."

"OH..ne senpai.. Gedung itu masih di kompleks Klub Konoha High school kan" Tanya Kiba.

"Iya,Di kompleks Klub KHS kan ada 4 gedung, pertama Gedung 1, gedung Basket yang di KHS ini sangat diistimewakan.

kemudian Gedung2,yaitu gedung kesenian yang dimiliki 4 klub tadi.

Kemudian Gedung 3 yaitu gedung kesenian Kesehatan yang juga merangkap sebagai UKS sekolah,digedung 3 juga ada klub karate dan taekwondo.

Kemudian Gedung4,gedung ini dimiliki 5 klub,Sepak-bola,Renang,Voly ,Tenis,Atletik untuk klub yang memerlukan lapangan maka akan disediakan tersendiri di KHS, kecuali klub basket yang memiliki lapangan indoor sendiri dan klub atletik serta renang" jawab Sasori lagi.

"Oh..~" jawab mereka bertiga ber Oh~ ria…

**Cklek**

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu,, ini baju kalian" Ucap Deidara yang baru saja memasuki ruang osis sambil membawa kostum yang akan digunakan oleh para Queen ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Eh..Tidak apa-apa senpai."Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ini pakailah..jika kalian mengalami kesulitan memakainya,panggil aku ne..?" Ucap Deidara sambil menyerahkan kostum yang akan dipakai.

"ha'I senpai" jawab mereka bertiga.

Setelah menerima kostum yang akan dipakai,para Queen langsung pergi keruang ganti yang berada didalam ruang osis tersebut.

15 menit kemudian.

"Senpai..ini dipasang dimana?" Ucap Naruto yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti samba membawa pakaian ditangan kirinya…

"Eh..itu Bolero Naru-chan… begini cara memakainya.." Deidara dengan sigap langsung memasangkan Bolero di Pundak membenarkan letak topi baret yang ada di rambut (wig) pirang sebahu Naruto.

"Kami sudah seleSai" Ucap Gaara dan Kiba bersamaan ketika baru keluar dari ruang Ganti.

Saat ini berdiri 3 Queen yang memakai baju yang seragam,tetapi hanya dibedakan dengan warna baju yang dipakai.. para Queen memakai Rok selutut dengan motif kotak-kotak yang memiliki style berlipat-lipatyang serasi dengan Baju lengan pendek polosberbahan katun dengan kerah panjang yang menutupi hingga setengah leher jenjang para Queen,dan juga Bolero yang menutupi lengan dari masing-masing Queen dengan Bulu-bulu putih disetiap ujung bolero. Dengan Aksesoris berupa Topi baret di kepala, dan juga kaos kaki panjang hingga sebatas ehm..paha..ehm

Jangan lupa dengan flat shoes berwarna hitam yang menambah keanggunan para Queen.

Naruto memakai kostum berwarna Biru cerah dengan topi yang senada,Gaara memakai Kostum berwarna Baby Pink serta Kiba yang memakai kostum berwarna Pitch yang lembut.

'Untung,aku sudah terbiasa dengan penampilan queen. Coba jika fans mereka melihat ini semua' Batin Deidara..

**Di kompleks Klub Konoha**

Tidak sengaja ketika para Queen berjalan menuju Gedung 2 yang berada tepat didepan Gedung 1 yaitu Gedung Basket, Para Queen bertemu dengan para anggota Basket yang sepertinya baru seleSai latihan.

"QUEEN~" Sapa anggota basket senang..ketika mendapati Queen yang lewat didepannya.

Para Queen yang mendengar jika nama mereka dipanggil langsung menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum ala Queen yang membuat silau mata mereka yang melihat.

Blush..Wajah anggota basket tersebut tiba-tiba memerah karena melihat senyum yang diberikan oleh para Queen.

"Ugh… Aku tiba-tiba ingin mengikuti klub seni" ucap salah satu orang yang melihat jika Queen menuju ke Gedung Kesenian dengan wajah yang memerah

"Hey.. Kau mengecoh konsentrasi klubku Naru" Ucap pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang sekarang berjalan kearah Naruto

"Hey..! Neji nii..! bukan salahku kan…" Ucap Naruto tidak terima sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Neji hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian berkata "mau menjalankan tugas,Your majesty..?"Goda Neji lagi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat..Neji nii" Jawab Naruto sebal..

"ganbatte,ne.." Ucap Neji sambil mengelus surai pirang Naruto dengan lembut``

"Wakatta" Ucap Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum 5 jarinya.

Sementara itu mereka berdua tidak sadar jika ada 2 pasang mata yang melihat kedekatan mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Skip Time

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Tugas Queen sudah seleSai,dan mereka baru saja keluar dari ruang osis untuk berganti baju dengan seragam yang dikenakan semula

"ano.. tasku ketinggalan dikelas Gaara,Kiba.." Ucap Naruto ketika mereka baru keluar dari ruang Osis

"Eh… ayo kami antar Naru.. kelas sebentar lagi hamper ditutup,"

"Tidak usah… Kalian langsung saja ke asrama. Kelasku kan dekat kok dari sini"

_Untuk sekedar info: Di Khs ini terdapat 4 Kompleks Gedung, yang pertama yaitu Kompleks pembelajaran,kompleks ini terdiri dari 3 Gedung besaryaitu gedung kelas yang terdiri dari 3 lantai untuk kelas 11,12 dan ,..gedung Untuk kantor staf dan guru KHS dan yang terakhir khusus untuk gedung osis dan sekertariatnya. Gedung 2 dan 3 besarnya lebih kecil dari gedung 1 karena dilihat dari penggunanya._

_Kompleks kedua adalah kompleks kesenian,kompleks yang ketiga adalah asrama para murid sedangkan kompleks yang terakhir yaitu berisi 1 gedung aula besar dan juga beberapa lapangan olahraga._

_Ke empat kompleks tersebut dihubungkan oleh taman besar yang berada di tengah tengah Konoha high school._

_Back to story:_

"baiklah kalau begitu,,! Kami tunggu di asrama.." Jawab Gaara.

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan kearah ke gedung kelasnya,Hari sudah mulai malam jadi lampu-lampu dihidupkan.. Ada beberapa anak yang masih ada digedung kelas,jadi naruto sedikit tenang..

"Naru-Queen.." sapa beberapa siswa yang berada disalah satu kelas kosong yang dilewati Naruto.

"Eh.." Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah kelas yang hanya terdapat 5 siswa langsung tersenyum dan menyapa siswa yang ada didalam sana 'konbawa' ucapnya

"Konbawa.., kita sudah kenal kan" ucap seorang pemuda yang baru keluar dari kelas tersebut dan sekarang berdiri tepat didepan Naruto.

"Eh.. Utakata senpai.."

"sedang apa..Naru.?" Tanya Utakata senpai lagi.

"Ano..tas ku ketinggalan senpai.., aku mau mengambilnya dulu.." Ucap naruto yang kemudian langsung meninggalkan utakata,yang masih setia diam berdiri ditempat sambil memandang punggung Naruto yang baru saja menghilang dibelokan koridor

'aku pasti mendapatkanmu Naru..'

oOOo

"Emb..?kemana tasku..?" Tanya Naruto kepada diri sendiri sambil melihat kearah sekitar tempat duduknya berada. Mulai kolong meja hingga dibawah kursi..

'tas ku hilang…..' batin Naru putus asa.

"Dobe"

"Hm..? teme senpai.." kelas tepatnya berdiri sesosok(?) pemuda dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam yang sudah memakai baju santai sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam masing-masing saku celana yang ada dikanan dan kirinya.

" sudah ada diasrama" Ucap sasuke datar

"Eh,bagaimana bisa..? siapa yang membawakan,,.?" Tanya naruto lagi

"Lee yang membawakan,aku disuruh oleh temanmu yang berambut merah untuk memberitahukan kepadamu"

"Arigato senpai…"

"Ayo kita kembali ke asrama" Ajak sasuke yang tidak biasanya dia mengucapkan kalimat ajakan dengan nada yang 'sedikit' lembut. Sasuke kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pelan keluar kelas Naruto

"Eh..Ne senpai" Ucap Naruto yang langsung berlari-lari kecil menjajari sasuke.

Hening melanda hingga mereka berdua keluar dari gedung kelas dan berjalan pelan melewati taman KHS yang saat ini dalam keadaan yang sangat sepi. "Nee senpai.. Malam ini dingin sekali ya padahal kan ini masih musim semi.." ucap Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi

"Hn. Mungkin karena kita akan memasuki pergantian musim,dobe"

"hmm.. Besok aku lihat dijadwal Queen, kami akan mengunjungi Klub basket." Ucap Naruto lagi

"kau jangan berisik nanti.." Ucapnya sambil memberikan seringainya kepada Naruto

"bagaimana aku tidak boleh berisik teme senpai.. jika tugasku adalah sebagai penyemangat..!" Ucap Naruto yang sekarang sudah berdiri didepan Sasuke sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang berwarna Tan dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya yang samar-samar terlihat.

Sasuke tersenyum tanpa disadari Naruto,walaupun menarik 'sedikit' ujung bibirnya apakah masih dapat dikategorikan sebagai tersenyum "tapi kau paling berisik apalagi jika kau sudah bersama Neji"

"Ha..? Aku tidak berisik teme senpai..dan juga kenapa dengan Neji nii..?"

"Dobe" ucap sasuke yang tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto tentang dilibatkannya Neji dalam Debat mereka berdua,dan Sasuke langsung berjalan cepat menuju keasramanya..

"Hey.. Teme senpai..kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Ucapnya sambil berlari mengejar sasuke yang berada didepannya

"Tunggu Teme senpai" Ucap Naruto yang berlari-lari kearah Sasuke yang masih tidak dapat terkejar oleh Naruto

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berhenti dan Naruto yang tidak siap langsung menabrak punggung Sasuke. Tapi meskipun begitu Sasuke tidak bergerak sedikitpun walaupun benturan yang diakibatkan Naruto cukup keras

"Ittai.." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terbentur punggung Sasuke

"Sasuke kun" Ucap seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh didepan Sasuke,

Naruto yang penasaran kemudian bergeser sedikit sehingga dia dapat melihat kearah orang yang memanggil Sasuke tadi.

Disana berdiri pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan kulit putih yang tampak sangat pucat jika dilihat dengan teliti.

"Ah.. Dia Queen yang baru..?" Ucap pemuda tersebut yang melihat keberadaan Naruto disamping Sasuke

"Kau tidak memperkenalkannya kepadaku Sasuke kun~" Ucap pemuda tersebut terdengar Manja tapi Menjijikan bagi sasuke..

"Naruto perkenalkan…. dia adalah Sai, Dia adalah…."

Ucapan Sasuke sedikit terhenti melihat kearah Sai yang 'tersenyum' sekilas kemudian melihat kearah Naruto yang menatapnya bingung..

"Dia adalah,Queen yang lama~"

Dengan terkejutnya,Naruto melihat kearah Sai yang 'Tersenyum' lagi kearah Naruto

"Salam kenal **Naru-Queen**" Ucap Sai yang terdengar Ramah tapi jika kalian mendengarnya dengan teliti kalian akan mendengar nada Sarkastik ketika dia mengucapkan kata 'Naru-Queen.'

Dan yang menyadarinya hanya Sasuke yang menatap kearah Sai Tajam

"Salam kenal Sai senpai." Ucap Naruto polos tanpa menyadari Ucapan perkenalan Sai yang penuh dengan kebohongan yang tersembunyi dibalik 'Senyuman' dari Sai

**To Be Continue**

**pOjok author**

**Terimakasih untuk Reader yang telah membaca fic ini… Authoor sangaaaat menghargainya **

**apalagi dengan jejak yang ditinggalkan para reader sekalian… Maaf jika masih ada Typo-typo yang berkeliaran. Alur fic ini memang sedikit lambat menurut author…Review kalian adalah semangat author untuk membuat fic chapter-chapter kedepannya. Kritik dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan jadi Review and Review**

**Balasan Review**

**Sakuranatsu90:** Hehehe Naruto emang Kawaiii….#Kyaa(Author histeris ).terimakasih udah mereview..

**Kirei-Neko: **Waah Kirei..banyak sekali pertanyaannya.. hehehe tapi tenang aja.. akan autor jawab kok. Yang pertama ada pair ShikaKiba kok..jadi sudah jelas pasangan Kiba siapa. Yang kedua,tentu ada konflik kok kedepannya. Ini masih perjalanan menuju pertanyaan ketiga dan keempat akan dijawab dichap depan (Bukan chap 6 lhoo..maksud author chap kedepan-depannya lagi) yang terakhir terimakasih udah me review Kirei..

**Hikari no OniHime: **Bukan dari fidik kok hime..tapi dari segi sifatnya yang mirip dengan Hinata. Dichap 6 'Mungkin' akan author jelaskan tentang masalalu seorang Hyuga Neji termasuk Hinata didalamnya. Terimakasih udah mereview..

**Mizury23: **Ini sudah dilanjut. Terimakasih sudah Mereview..

**Titan-Miauw: **Authoor setujuuuu. Naru memang Kawai…. Ini sudah diupdate terimakasih sudah mereview

**Hanazawa Kay: **siip. Naruto emang keren… terimakasih sudah mereview

**Zen Ikkika:** sebelumnya terimakasih sudah mereview. Itu sasu kok..hehehe.. Gomen masih ada Typo Semoga dichap ini typonya menghilang..

**Dwi2: **hehehe. Ini dilanjut

**Yuzuru: **nanti dichap 6 ada adegan Nejigaa Lhoo… terimakasih udah mereview..

**Arruka : **Terimakasih sudah bilang fic ini keren /. Terimakasih udah mereview Arruka…^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik masashi kishimoto.. tapi sasu-teme milik author (khukhukhu)**

**Princess-princess by Tsuda Mikiyo**

**Pair : Sasunaru / Sasuxxx (PAIR YANG LAIN MENYUSUL ^^)**

**Warning : Shonen . Typo bertebaran. Dan fic ini mempunyai unsur BL (sekali lah ini fanficmengandung BL. Jadi yang tidak suka ya…. Jangan dibaca ^^)**

**Summary ; Bagaimana Apabila Naruto masuk disekolah khusus laki-laki dan didaulat untuk menjadi seorang QUEEN..? Menjadi siswa istimewa yang akan menjadi "Penyegar" .inspired by komik princess-princess**

**THE QUEEN OF KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

**By**

**Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

**Saya masih author baru jadi kritik dan sarannya akan membantu sekali ;)**

Kyubi Pov:

"Jaga mereka baik-baik Itachi" Ucapku ketika aku melihat pertemuan 'mereka' ditaman melalui jendela ruang osis.

Itachi yang sedari tadi duduk di tempatnyapun menghampiriku hingga berada tepat dibelakangku.

"Tentu saja Kyu,aku tau dia yang paling berbahaya diantara yang lain,jangan khawatir" Ucapnya sambil memelukku dari belakang,kali ini dia kubiarkan. Aku sangat khawatir dengan mereka 'Aku pasti akan menjaga anak bibi dengan baik' lanjutku dalam hati sambil melihat kearah pemuda berambut blonde yang tersenyum polos kearah sang 'bahaya'

**Flashback On**

"_I..ini" ucap pemuda bersurai merah itu terkejut sambil memegang kertas dari amplop coklat yang baru dikirim oleh keluarganya tadi pagi_

_Untuk Uzumaki Kyubi_

_Dari: Uzumaki Mito_

_Kyu.. Nenek telah menemukan bibimu. Detektiv kita telah menginformasikan bahwa dia telah menemukan Kushina,Tapi sayang ternyata bibimu telah meninggal karena kecelakaan bersama Namikaze brengsek itu. Namikaze adalah marga dari suami bibimu pernikahan mereka selama 17 tahun,mereka memiliki anak laki-laki yang masih hidup hingga sekarang. Dia bernama Namikaze Naruto. Tolong cari dia Kyu… dia satu-satunya yang tertinggal dari Kushina. Nenek mohon_

_Salam hangat_

_Uzumaki Mito_

**Flashback Off**

**Chapter 6 Begin….**

Sasuke Pov

'Kuso.. kenapa dia sudah datang,.. seharusnya baru bulan depan kan' ucapku dalam hati. Kulihat Dobe disebelahku ini. Kenapa dia tidak peka sih.. "Ayo kita pergi" Kataku kepada pemuda yang aku akui 'manis' ini. Kulirik sekilas kearah Naruto.. eh.. kenapa dia merona seperti itu,

Meskipun dia sedikit menunduk tapi aku dapat melihat sedikit rona merah tipis dipipinya. Hingga aku melewati 'dia', dia terus saja melihat kearahku hingga kami naik ke lantai dua.

"Dari sini kau bisa pergi sendirikan" kulihat lorong khusus yang menuju Q-room(sebutan untuk kamar Queen).

"H..ha'i. A..ano senpai, tangan sen..pai" Ucapnya lagi sambil terus menunduk.

Kulihat kearah tanganku. Eh.. langsung saja kulepaskan genggaman tanganku yang sejak tadi menggenggam erat tangan tan miliknya

"Gomen" Ucapku dengan melihat kearah samping sambil kuusap tengkukku

End Sasuke Pov

Naruto Pov

"Gomen" Ucap Sasuke senpai

"Emb.." ucapku sambil mengangguk pelan, "Aku pergi dulu senpai. Mm Oyasuminasai" sambungku lagi sambil berjalan kearah kamar ku.

'kenapa denganku..?,'ucapku dalam hati sambil berjalan pelan menuju Q-room

"Konbawa naru-Queen"

"Konbawa Lee.. Arigato telah membawakan tasku Lee" Kulihat hari ini Lee berjaga sendirian di Q-Room setelah aku mengucapkan itu aku lihat muka Lee yang memerah.

'Hmm apa Lee sakit ya..?.. ah sudahlah aku mengantuk' ucapku dalam hati kemudian aku segera masuk kekamarku

Skip-Time

Pagi ini kami harus pergi ke Klub Basket lagi, jadi kami harus bersiap-siap dulu di ruang tata busana,yang nampaknya baru dibuat khusus untuk tempat Queen berganti pakaian.

"Ohayou Senpai.." kami bertiga berkata kompak ketika baru masuk kedalam ruang tata busana

"Ohayou Queen" Ucap beberapa senpai yang berada didalam, Kulihat disana ada Kyubi senpai ,itchi senpai,Dei nii dan Sasori senpai.

Hmm tidak biasanya mereka berkumpul semua,biasanya yang datang hanya Dei-nii ataupun Sasori senpai karena mereka yang bertugas mengurus segala perlengkapan Queen.

"Naru-chan.. Kulihat tadi malam kau bertemu Sai" Ucap Itachi senpai kepadaku

"ha'I Itachi senpai.. mmm kata Sai Senpai dia adalah Queen yang dulu ya,,,"

"Benar Naru.. tahun lalu yang menjadi Queen hanya 2 anak,yaitu Sai dan juga Haku." Sambung Sasori senpai..

"Oh.. Haku senpai itu Queen yang dulu ya… pantas saja dia memiliki wajah yang cantik" Ucap Gaara

"Eh.. kau mengenalnya Gaara..?"

"Ha' ketika kita berada di klub seni rupa dia berkenalan denganku" ucap Gaara

"Ehm.. sekarang kalian ganti baju dulu nanti akan kujelaskan jadwal kalian"

"Ha'i.."

"Baju kalian sudah ada didalam sana. . jika kalian mengalami kesulitan dalam memakainya,panggil aku nee.." Ucap Dei-nii

Kemudian 10 menit kemudian kami keluar dari kamar ganti.

Kostum kami biasanya selalu disesuaikan dengan klub yang akan kami datangi. Sekarang kami akan mendatangi klub Basket,sehingga kami memakai Rok pendek 5 cm diatas lutut berwarna Putih dengan Garis hitam di bawahnya,untuk baju kami mengenakan baju berbahan kaos v neck yang bertuliskan Adidas dibagian dada yang berwarna Biru muda. Kemudian untuk rambutku sekarang aku memakai Wig ikal yang dikuncir 2.

Gaara memakai wig merah sebatas bahu dengan pony tail dibagian depan

Kiba memakai wig Coklat panjang .

Kami memakai jaket yang untukku aku ikatkan dipundak,Gaara di bagian pinggang sedangkan Kiba dipakai tapi resleting jaket dibiarkan terbuka.

Oh dan jangan lupa Pom-Pom berukuran sedang dikedua tangan.

Yap. Kostum sebagai Cheerleader.

"Cklek" Pintu ruang osis terbuka dan masukklah pemuda yang kita kenali bernama Shikamaru senpai.

"Anggota lomba menginginkan Queen untuk menemani mereka belajar selama persiapan" Ucap shikamaru senpai langsung kepada Kyubi senpai.

"Kapan Lomba itu dimulai..?" Tanya Kyubi senpai

"2 minggu dari sekarang"

"Ano.. Shikamaru-kun,hari ini jadwal Queen tidak ada yang kosong,baru akan kosong sekitar jam 3 " Kali ini Dei-nii yang berbicara.

"Mendokusai.. Para Siswa yang ikut lomba menginginkan Queen sebagai penyemangat,sekarang"

"Baiklah-baiklah… karena kami tidak dapat membatalkan jadwal yang telah dibuat maka bagaimana jika hanya ada perwakilan Queen yang datang.?" Itachi senpai menengahi masalah yang terjadi

"Kau pilih salah 1 diantara ketiga Queen,kemudian queen yang menemani akan berganti setiap hari selama 2 minggu kedepan" kali ini Kyubi senpai yang angkat bicara. Sepertinya ide Kyubi senpai tidak buruk juga..

"Hmm.. untuk yang pertama aku pilih yang berambut Coklat itu" ucap Shikamaru senpai yang terdengar malas sambil menunjuk Kiba

Sedangkan Kiba yang ditunjuk sedikit menggerutu karena dipanggil Si Rambut Coklat.

"Kenapa aku..?" Protes Kiba

"Ayo cepat pergi,kau membuang waktuku yang berharga" Ucap Shikamaru yang langsung berbalik menuju pintu Ruang osis.

"Hei.. apa-apa an kau itu.." Protes Kiba yang langsung berjalan mengejar Shikamaru yang meninggalkannya. Hingga mereka berdua keluar dari ruang osis ini

End Naruto Pov

Normal Pov

"Kalian langsung saja menuju keGedung basket, mereka mungkin sudah menunggu kalian" perintah Itachi kepada kedua Queen

"Ha'I senpai"

Dijalan mereka bertemu dengan beberapa murid yang menggoda para queen dengan mengatakan "Queen.. Berikan aku senyummu untuk menyinari Hari-hari kuu~"

Dan ke-2 queen pun memberikan senyum ala Queen dan berkata "semoga hari-hari mu menyenangkan,nee~"

"Huaaaa…. Arigato Queen"

Setelah 5 menit berjalan kaki mereka sampai di tempat latihan berlangsung.

Didalam sana tampak mereka semua sedang berlatih tanding antara Tim Neji dan Tim Sasuke.. Kedua Tim tampaknya sama kuat dengan Skor yan diperoleh beda 1 angka "Ayoo Semagaatt…!" Teriak Naruto dengan menggoyang goyangkan pom-pom nya keatas.

Dan seketika semua pemain menoleh 'Ting' sesaat Lapangan basket berganti background menjadi bunga sakura yang berguguran dengan Love love bertebaran dimana-mana…

"Ayoo Semangat…" Kali ini Gaara yang memberi semangat dengan gaya sama seperti Queen.

"Yosh.. aku pasti akan mencetak angka Queen" Seru pemuda bernomor 5 yang ada di tim Neji.

"Aku juga"

"Aku Juga" Ucap mereka semua kompak kecuali pemuda dengan nomor 9 yaitu uchiha Sasuke yang tetap fokus terhadap pertandingan meskipun diam-diam dia melihat kearahsang Queen

Dan latihan pun dimulai dengan semangat yang baru.. dengan kobaran semangat yang tinggi untuk membuktikan kehebatan didepan Queen mereka

Neji selaku kapten tim pun juga menyadari sikap para anggotanya yang terlihat lebih semangat dan memberikan kemampuan yang lebih lagi dalam latih tanding ini

'Ini Bagus' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Hingga pertandingan sengit pun berakhir. Para pemain berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan dimana Queen sedang menunggu.

"Kalian pasti lelah.. Minum ini…" Ucap Naruto sambil membagikan minuman isotonik sedangkan Gaara membagikan handuk kecil dengan senyum ala Queen,nya..

"Terimakasih Naru-Queen Gaara-Queen" Ucap mereka semua dengan wajah yang memerah…

"Teme senpai.. Ini" Ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan minuman isotonik kepada Sasuke yang duduk dipinggir lapangan,sedikit menjauh disbanding pemain-pemain lain yang beristirahat bersama-sama.

"Hn Dobe.." Ucap Sasuke sambil menerima minuman yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Mana handuk ku..?" Tanya Sasuke datar kepada Naruto yang hendak pergi menuju Neji untuk memberikan minumannya.

"Sebentar lagi Gaara akan membawakannya untukmu Teme-senpai"

"Bawakan sekarang" Ucap Sasuke cepat

"Tapi.." belum selesai Naruto berkata sudah dihadiahi Death Glare oleh Sasuke

"iya.. iya.." Ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Gaara tolong ini berikan kepada Neji-nii.. Aku minta handuk 1 untuk Teme senpai" Ucap Naruto yang sudah berada disamping Gaara sambil memberikan 1 minuman isotonic yang tersisa

"Kenapa Naruto..?" Ucap Gaara bingung tapi tetap memberikan handukkecil yang tersisa kepada Naruto

"Teme senpai.. Menyebalkan" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan pergi.

Sedangkan Neji melihat Naruto yang kembali kepada pemain ace-nya,Sasuke

'Sepertinya Sasuke tertarik pada Naru-chan' batin Neji,tidak sadar bahwa Gaara sudah ada disampingnya..

"Neji senpai…!" Teriak Gaara sedikit lebih keras dari panggilan yang tadi.

"Eh.. iya"

"Ini…." Ucap Gaara sambil memberikan minuman isotonic dari Naruto tadi dan juga handuk kecil.

"Arigato.."

"Hmm" Gumam Gaara kemudian ketika Gaara akan pergi menuju Naruto lengannya dicekal oleh Neji,Gaara pun berbalik dan memandang Neji dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'mau apa lagi kau'.

"Temani aku disini." Ucap Neji sambil menepuk-nepuk lantai kosong disebelahnya

Gaara diam sejenak,kemudian menghela nafas sejenak dan berjalan kearah Neji kembali dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Terimakasih sudah datang kemari"

"Itu sudah bagian dari tugasku"

"Karena kalian para anggotaku terlihat lebih semangat.."

"Hmm" jawab Gaara dengan gumamannya,menyembunyikan kegugupan yang sedari tadi melandanya.

"Kami akan melakukan turnamen minggu depan.. untuk memprebutkan juara tingkat Nasional.. Jika latihan kita selalu seperti inimaka aku yakin kami akan menang.."

"Lalu?"

"Maukah kalian.. datang di babak penyisihan pertaman,nanti..?"

"mm" Gaara mulai memerah mukanya karena berfikir bahwa mereka mulai sedikit lebih dekat

"Jika Queen menyemangati,maka kami pasti menang"

'Cih Bodoh.. kenapa aku bisa berfikir begitu' batin Gaara yang merasa bahwa tadi dia sempat ehm kege-eran ehm…

"Hmm"

Sementara itu pasangan sasunaru ini tampaknya sedang berdebat

"Kau..! Benar-benar Teme..!" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk muka Sasuke

"Dobe.. berhenti menunjukku seperti itu" Desis Sasuke tidak terima

"Salah siapa kau menumpahkan minuman itu ke bajumu Dobe" lanjut Sasuke

"Bukannya kau yang mendorongku,waktu aku ingin minum,teme..!"

"Kau yang tidak bisa minum dengan baik Dobe..!"

"kau menyebalkan…!" Ucap Naruto mencoba melemparkan botol kosong yang isinya sudah tercecer kemana-mana dan menodai baju ala Queen milikNaruto

"Apa..?" Tantang Sasuke sambil mencekeram tangan Naruto yang sudah hampir melemparkan botol yang dipegangnya

"Lepaskan dasar Teme..!"

"Coba bila kau !" Tantang Sasuke sekali lagi,Tangan Naruto ditarik kearah Sasuke menyebabkan jarak diantara mereka berdua hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja.

Naruto yang tidak terimapun,mencoba melepaskan cengkraman dari Sasuke,tapi entah mengapa justru rontaan Naruto menyebabkan pergelangan tangannya menjadi sakit dan cengkraman Sasuke malah semakin kuat.

"Kenapa..? Tidak bisa Dobe..?" Ejek Sasuke didepan wajah Naruto yang terlihat kesal

"Ugh.. Teme…!" Umpat Naruto yang sudah memerah mukanya karena kesal.

"lepaska Sasuke.." perintah sang ketua basket yang sudah berdiri disamping Sasuke

"Cih…." Desis Sasuke tidak suka tetapi toh dia juga melepaskan tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi dia cengkram kuat, Sedikit rasa bersalah timbul ketika ternyata cengkraman Sasuke menimbulkan bekas kemerahan Dipergelangan tangan sang Queen Blonde.

Setelah melepaskan cengkramannya Sasuke langsung pergi menuju lapangan tanpa memedulikan tatapan semua orang yang mengarah ke Sasuke tajam

Sebenarnya para anggota basket ingin menolong sedari awal,akan tetapi melihat lawannya adalah seorang UCHIHA maka niat itupun terpaksa diurungkan,meskipun dalam hati yangpaling dalam mereka tidak terima jika Queen-nya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naru.." Ucap Neji lembut kearah Naruto yang sedari tadi mengusap-usap pergelagan tangannya pelan.

"Ummm" Gumam Naruto tidak jelas..

"Ikut Aku" Neji membawa Naruto kearah ruang ganti,sedangkan Naruto hanya mengikuti saja dengan diam.

"Lepaskan jaketmu"

"Hmm..? untuk apa Neji-nii?"

"Sudah turuti saja.." Naruto pun langsung melepaskan jaket yang tadi disematkan kebahunya,

Neji langsung mengambil jaket yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan memakaikannya dipinggang, Ternyata Neji ingin menutupi bekas minuman Naruto yang tumpah tadi.

"Apakah sakit..?" Tanya Neji sambil melihat pergelangan tangan Naruto yang memerah

"Sedikit" Ringis Naruto

"Kau jangan berurusan dengan Uchiha Naru… Mereka adalah salah satu klan tertinggi di Jepang ini, dan kau pasti tau itu" Sedangkan Naruto hanyamenunduk sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya kedinding dibelakangnya

"Bahkan di Jepang ini hanya klan Uzumaki yang dapat mengalahkan klan Uchiha,Lihat saja Wakil osis kita yang mau diperintah-perintah oleh Uzumaki Kyubi.. haah sudahlah.. pokoknya jangan membuat marah seorang Uchiha,Naruto" nasehat Neji lagi

"Karena…. kau sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri"

"Hm..? Benarkah..?" Tanya Naruto terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya sambil menatap kearah Neji

"Hm.. Kau.. mengingatkan aku kepada mendiang adik perempuanku Naruto"

"Eh..? Mendiang..? jadi.." Ucap Naruto menggantung

"Benar. Adikku meninggal 3 Tahun yang lalu karena tabrak lari,. Dia.. adalah adik kesayanganku sekaligus adik satu-satunya yang aku miliki,namanya Hyuga Hinata" Ucap Neji lirih.. Naruto secara reflek langsung memegang tangan Neji berusaha menenagkan..

"Dia sangat ceria.. dia juga orang yang ceroboh dan keras kepala.. Sepertimu" kekeh Neji yang melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat menggemaskan

"Aku tidak keras kepala Neji-nii" bantah Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya..

"Terus disebut apa tadi hmm? Menantang seorang Uchiha dan berdebat dengannya"

"Hey.. itu bukan keras kepala Neji-nii itu namanya membela harga diri,Ttebayo.."

"Sudahlah.. ayo kembali.. latihan akan segera dimulai lagi"

Skip Time-

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa Naru..?" Ucap Gaara khawatir ketika mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju asrama

"Tenang saja Gaara,ini hanya luka kecil kok,aku kuat Ttebayo~" kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan Luka tadi kearah Gaara.

"Eh.. Naru bukannya itu Sai senpai ya,?"

"Oh.. iya sedang apa dia ada disana ya..?"

"Entahlah,mungkin Sai senpai menunggu seseorang,tidak mungkin dia berdiri ditaman sendirian jika tidak ada tujuan tertentu"

"Benar Gaara. Apalagi ini udah hampir Sore.. ayo kita kesana..?" ajak Naruto kepada Gaara untuk menuju kearah Sai-senpai

"Sai senpai.." Sapa Naruto Ramah..

"**Queen**" balas Sai sambil _tersenyum _kearah mereka berdua

"Sedang apa Sai senpai disini, menunggu seseorang ya..?"

"Benar Naruto Queen" tidak lama terlihat bahwa orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Sai telah datang terbukti dengan ekspresi senang yang ada dimukanya

"Sasuke kun.." panggil Sai

"Eh.." Narutodan Gaarayang terkejut pun langsung membalikkan badan mereka dan ternyata benar,disana adalah Uhiha Sasuke yang berjalan kearah asrama tidak memperdulikan panggilan Sai tadi

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang Naruto"

"Kau benar Gaara,aku tidak mau bertemu Teme itu lagi" Bisik Naruto kepada Gaara pelan.

"Anoo kami kembali keasrama dulu senpai." Pamit Gaara kepada Sai.. eh..? dimana sai tadi..?

Ternyata Sai sudah berjalan menuju Sasuke yang ada didepan asrama.

"Kita diacuhkan.." Gumam Naruto.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pergi saja.."

Mereka berdua pergi keasrama dan secara tidak langsung mereka harus melewati 2 orang menyebalkan dihari ini.

Ketika sedang berpapasan dengan Sasuke,Naruto mencoba tidak melihat kearah Sasuke dengan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Gaara.

Sedangkan Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto dengan diam,sekilas dia melihat kearah pergelangan tangan Naruto yang warna merahnya semakin terlihat,

Gerak-gerik Sasuke pun juga disadari oleh sang lawan bicara yang langsung melihat kearah sang objek dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan tetapi kilatan dimatanya menujukkan bahwa dia tidak suka dengan sang _objek _tersebut.

Skip Time.

Keesokan Harinya

"Kenapa kita harus memakai seragam perempuan sih… bukannya pagi ini kita tidak bertugas ya.." Gumam Kiba tidak suka kepada kedua temannya yang juga memakai seragam perempuan.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan kata Dei nii tadi.?" Tanya Gaara kalem

"Huh.. Sudahlah.. ini sudah lewat dari jam 7 kita pasti mendapat hukuman,sebaiknya kita cepat menuju kelas kita masing-masing" Desah Naruto

"Baiklah.. ada disebelah sana.. Aku duluan yaa"

"Iya Gaara Hati-hati" Ucap Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan

"Kita berpisah disini Naruto, kelasku ada disana.."

"Baiklah Kiba,jaa ne"

Sekarang Naruto menuju kelasnya dan dia melirik kearah jam tangan putih yang ada ditangannya

"Tamat sudah riwayatku,pagi ini pelajaran Asuma sensei"

**Tok tok tok.**

"Ohayou Sensei,maaf aku terlambat" Ucap _siswi _berambut blonde panjang yang memakai Blouse putih dengan Dasi kupu-kupu dilengkapi dengan jas putri yang pas ditubuh mungilnya dan juga Rok berlipit berwarna Biru tua dengan motif kotak-kotak 5 cm diatas lutut,Gadis itu memakai kaos kaki panjang hingga ¾ panjang kakinya serta flat Shoes berwarna Hitam.

Sang Gadis yang masih menunduk tadi langsung menegakkan tubuhnya ketika tidak ada suara yang membalas sapaan Naruto.

Naruto melihat kearah sang Sensei yang melihat kearahnya dengan terkejut sedangkan teman-temannya melihat Naruto seolah-olah meyakini jika Malaikat itu ternyata Ada dan sekarang berada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa..?" Tanya Naruto polos kearah sang sensei

Seolah tersadar,sang sensei langsung mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Ehm.. tidak apa-apa Naruto,duduklah ditempatmu"

"ha'i, Arigato,sensei" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum 5 jari kearah sang sensei..

Tidak sadarkah Naruto jika dia telahmembuat hampir seluruh penghuni kelas ini mimisan..

Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya dibangkunya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku-bukunya,sadar akan tatapan semua penghuni kelas yang masih mengarah kepadanya. Naruto pun menoleh dan tersenyum ala Queen kearah semuanya dan berkata "Semoga kalian dapat belajar dengan baik,nee" Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Pasti Queen..!" Ucap mereka semua kompak.

Dan pelajaran pun berlangsung tenang dan sangat Kondusif,hal yang jarang terjadi dikelas Naruto,sedangkan Asuma sensei hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat muridnya yang sangat patuh terhadap Queen. Tetapi dia sangat setuju dengan kebijakan baru osis ini,yaitu menggunakan queen untuk pemacu kelas untuk selalu seperti ini.

"Baiklah hari ini saya akhiri kalian boleh beristirahat dahulu."

Semua murid bersorak gembira tetapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang keluar kelas,mereka semua semua mendatangi bangku Naruto dan mengajaknya untuk makan dikantin bersama,atau sekedar Ngobrol ditaman.

"Minggir" Desis seseorang dari arah belakang.

Semua yang mengerumuni Naruto pun melihat kearah belakang dan langsung minggir seketika ketika orang tersebut ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ikut aku,Dobe" Ajakan ehh atau bisa dibilang paksaan,karenaSasuketidak melihat reaksi Naruto terlebih dahulu dan menarikNaruto untuk keluar dari kelas.

"apa maumu teme.." Ucap Naruto tidak suka.

"Sudah ikut saja.."

Tidak lama kemudian mereka berdua sampai di Atap Sekolah.

"Apa maumu Teme..!"

"Hn"

.

.

.

"kalau kau tetap diam aku akan kembali kekelas." Ucap Naruto yang langsung membalikkan tubuhnya kearah pintu

"Gomen" Ucap Sasuke pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto yang kaget atas ucapan Sasuke langsung berbalik dan melihat tidak percaya kearah Sasuke.

"Gomen,yang kemarin aku tidak bermaksud untuk.."

"Apa kau sakit Teme senpai..? Ini bukan kau kan..? "

"Cih.. Dobe.. aku sudah berbuat baik dengan meminta maaf kau malah tidak percaya"

"Eh.. ini benar kau… seorang Uchiha tidak mungkin meminta maaf kan.."

.

.

"Baklah-baiklah… aku juga meminta maaf Sasuke senpai… kemarin aku juga bersalah dengan menuduhmu"

"bagaiman dengan pergelangan tanganmu..?"

"Ini..?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya yang warna merahnya sudah sediit memudar

"Lihat.. ini sudah baik-baik saja… jangan terlalu khawatir.. Ini hanya luka kecil kok" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Siapa yang Khawatir..? aku tidak khawatir Dobe.." Elak Sasuke.

"hahaha tidak apa-apa jika kau mengakuinya Teme"

"Cih dasar Dobe" desis Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya..

"hahaha bahkan kau tidak mau melihat kearahku..Teme hahaha kau lucu sekali" tawa Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak dapat memandangmu Dobe" Kata Sasuke sambil melihat kearah Naruto dengan tajam.

Naruto yang melihat pandangan tajam Sasuke kearahnya Naruto pun secara tidak sadar mulai berjalan mudur hingga punggungnya membentur tembok

Sasuke menyeringai ketika sang lawan ternyata sudah terpojok. "Kenapa Dobe..?" Tanya Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berada didepan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang memerangkap Naruto dikanan dan Kirinya.

Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena melihat bahwa jarak mereka terlalu dekat.

"Sekarang siapa yang tidak berani melihat kearah lawan bicara,Dobe" Ejek Sasuke

Hembusan nafas Sasuke dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto hingga pipi tan mulus Naruto sekarang dipermanis dengan semburat merah.

"j..jarakmu terlalu dekat T..teme" Kata Naruto Gugup yang masih tetap memalingkan wajahnya.

"kenapa Dobe..? Kau takut..?"

"S..siapa yang takut teme..!" Balas Naruto yang langsung berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

'**Deg**'

Hidung mancung mereka sudah Saling bersentuhan sebagai bukti betapa tipis jarak antara mereka berdua.

Mata Onyx Sasuke tidak dapat lepas dari Sepasang Mata berwarna biru milik Naruto

Tidak ingin tenggelam dengan Mata sebiru laut milik NarutoSasuke menurunkan pandangannya

'Kesalahan Besar' Batin Sasuke miris.

Sekarang pandangan Sasuke justru jatuh kearah bibir mungil milik Naruto yang berwarna merah sewarna dengan buah tersebut basah dan sedikit terbuka karena sang pemilik yang tengah Gugup sehingga tidak sadar sang pemilik menjilat bibirnya sendiri untuk mengurangi kegugupan.

" …." kata Naruto Gugup karena Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam dan memandanginya.

Mendesah pelan Sasuke kemudian langsung melepaskan Naruto dari kurungannya.

"Kau sangat mudah untuk digoda Dobe" Entah mengapa Sasuke langsung menjewer pipi tembem Naruto yang saat itu sedang digembungkan,lucu. Fikir Sasuke OOC

"Gaah… Kau menyebalkan Teme"

Tidak sadarkah mereka jika ada sepasang mata Onyx berkilat marah kearah mereka yang saat ini malah saling menggoda satu sama lain.

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan kan..?"

"Iya aku mengerti,Tapi apakah itu tidak keterlaluan..?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin memilikinya..?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin.. "

"Jadi cepat dan jangan sampai ada yang tau"

"Baik **Sai Queen**"

Sementara itu jauh dari Konoha High School tepatnya berada di Kanada disebuah mansion yang terlampau mewah yang berdiri megah diantara hamparan taman yang memiliki luas hampir 4 hektar. Terdapat Danau buatan disamping rumah yang beraksitektur seperti kastil Kuno tapi terkesan mewah danelegan karena dirawat dengan sangat baik.

"Kaa-san diluar dingin.. Masuklah" Ucap Perempuan setengah baya kepada seorang wanita yang menginjak usia lanjut yang berada disalah satu kebun bunga di mansion itu

"…"

"Aku tau Kaa-san merindukannya"

"Ini.. Kebun yang diurus Kushina waktu dia masih disini… Lihat semua bunganya bahkan bunga kesukaannya" Kemudian wanita tua itu terkekeh pelan membayangkan mendiang putrinya.

"Kushi-chan selalu suka Bunga lily,iya kan Kaa-san?"

Wanita tua itu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan "Lihat bahkan sebagian besar adalah jenis Lily putih" Ucapnya lagi.. kali ini terdengar lebih pelan dan parau..

"Aku tau Kaa-san ingin segera menemuinya" Ucap wanita setengah baya pelan sambil memeluk Ibu,nya.

"Tapi kau melarangku,Tsunade…"

"Salahkan saja kaasan sendiri yang tidak dapat menjaga kesehatan dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin jika Kaasan sampai dijepang,Kaasan akan Drop lagi"

"ya..ya..ya.. aku tau Tsunade.." Hening sejenak kemudian wanita tua yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Mito kemudian bergumam. "Aku tidak dapat membayangkan,bagaimana kehidupan anak yang mereka tinggalkan.. Sebatangkara mengurus hidup sendiri,dia bahkan harus bersekolah dan aku tau biaya untuk sekolah saja sangatlah mahal.. " Sang Uzumaki Mito mendesah pelan,menyesali perbuatannya untuk mengusir Kushina ketika dia memilih untuk menikah dengan pemuda Namikaze itu. Pemuda kelas bawah yang bahkan tidak selevel dengan kushina.

"Jiraiya telah ke jepang Kaa-san,Dia akan mencari Namikaze Naruto itu."

"Jika Bocah itu ketemu kau tidak boleh untuk melaranku untuk kembali ke Jepang,Tsunade"

"tentu saja kaasan,aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Keponakan ku kan…."

"Namanya sekarang Uzumaki Naruto" kata sang Uzumaki Mito tegas

"Ya.. Kita akan segera menemukan Uzumaki Naruto"

To Be Continue

Terimakasih kepada semua Reader semua..^^ Special thanks nya untuk para Follower,terus yang memfaforite Fic ini dan juga Untuk para Reviewer..^^

Balasan Revuew:

Kirei-Neko : OK-Ok terimakasih atas Reviewnya Kirei^^ disini memang Sasunarunya lebih banyak,. Hubungan shikakiba disini muncul tapi hanya 0,02 % hehehe untuk Sai dan sasuke lihat di chap depan aja.

Hanazawa Kai : Udah dijawab dichap ini kan Hana..? Terimakasih telah mereview^^

Herpaairiry : Yosh.. Terimakasih telah mereview..^^

Mizury23 : Gimana dichap ini..? Sudah lebih dari 3k lhoo ini

Miszhanty05 : Ini sudah Update,terimakasih telah mereview^^

Axa Alisson Ganger: Iya..^^ sasuGaa Cemburu….. Kyaa… Naru tentu lebih imut dari Sai..

Imouto Authoor yang paling 'Hentai' aka 10 : Heyyy You found me Right.. :3 saran,mu aku terima baka imouto,… Ini Bukan Rate M Lhoo... Kau kan suka YANG RATE M

Noaiy kyukihei : hahaha sasu enggak nguntit,tapi hanya feeling seorang seme kepadasang uke tercinta khukhukhu… Terimakasih sudah mereview, salam kenal juga..^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik masashi kishimoto.. tapi sasu-teme milik author (khukhukhu)**

**Princess-princess by Tsuda Mikiyo**

**Pair : Sasunaru / ****Utanaru/ItaKyu**** (PAIR YANG LAIN MENYUSUL ^^)**

**Warning : Shonen . Typo bertebaran. Dan fic ini mempunyai unsur BL (sekali lah ini fanfic mengandung BL. Jadi yang tidak suka ya…. Jangan dibaca ^^)**

**Summary ; Bagaimana Apabila Naruto masuk disekolah khusus laki-laki dan didaulat untuk menjadi seorang QUEEN..? Menjadi siswa istimewa yang akan menjadi "Penyegar" .inspired by komik princess-princess**

**THE QUEEN OF KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

**By**

**Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

**Saya masih author baru jadi kritik dan sarannya akan membantu sekali ;)**

_**Sesuai permintaan,Chap ini sudah authoor panjangin. JADI 4K+ **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 7 Begin**

Itachi Pov:

"Itachi.. Lepaskan. Ini diruang osis..! nanti ada yang melihat" Ucap Kekasihku yang tiba-tiba aku peluk dari belakang di ruang osis.

"Diam saja.." Bisikku tepat ditelinga Si Rubah Manis ku

"…"

"Kyu"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tau keluargamu,jika kau telah menemukan Namikaze Naruto,Kyu" Tanyaku kepada pemuda bersurai merah yang berada didekapanku ini.

"…" Kubalik tubuh Kyu menjadi menghadapku sekarang

"Ada apa..?" Tanyaku lembut.

"Bolehkah aku egois,… Bolehkah aku untuk tetap ingin bersama Naruto hingga aku lulus nanti,aku tau jika nenek ku tau tentang Naruto,maka beliau akan segera membawa Naruto ke kanada,dan aku masih ingin bertemu dengannya hingga aku lulus nanti"

Aku mengerti alasan Kyubi ini,berat memang.. tapi harus bagaimana lagi,Bibi Kushina adalah bibi yang dekat sekali dengan kyu sejak dia masih kecil,mengetahui bahwa bibi kesayangannya telah meninggal tentu membuatnya terpukul,Mungkin dengan melihat Naruto dapat mengobati hatinya yang merasa kehilangan, meskipun menurut kyu Naruto tidak mewarisi muka Bibi Kushina,akan tetapi sifat mereka berdua dapat dipastikan 100 % mirip.

"Terus kapan kau akan memberi tau Naruto,jika kau adalah kakak sepupunya ?"

"Aku pasti akan memberitaunyatachi, tapi tidak sekarang,aku menunggu waktu yang tepat" tiba-tiba Kyu memelukku,ini sangat jarang terjadi mengingat sifat Tsundere,nya "Tolong jaga dia,Itachi"

"Pasti Kyu.."

**-(0o0o)-**

"Siang ini Para Queen memiliki jadwal untuk klub deSain,fotografi dan klub yang mengurusi majalah sekolah,jadi setelah sekolah usai mereka bertiga langsung menuju ke gedung kesenian.

Mereka bertiga melakukan tugasnya tanpa memakai kostum Queen,karena Tugas mereka disana adalah…

"Suatu kehormatan untuk kami jika para Queen berkenan memakai baju buatan kami, kami membuatnya khusus untuk Kalian, sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Kankuro,aku adalah ketua klub deSain"

Ucap Kankuro yang saat ini membawa 2 potong baju ditangan serta anggota yang lain yang juga membawa baju-baju ditangan dengan wajah yang memerah karena terlalu bahagia dapat bertemu dengan Queen

"Ano.. apakah semua baju ini yang akan kami pakai Kankuro san..?"

"Benar Gaara Queen.. tenang saja kami akan membantu untuk memakaikannya"

"Yosh.. kalau begitu ayo kita mulai.. mana yang pertama akan kami coba,,?" Tanya Naruto semangat.

"Ini….. kawaiii sekaliii" Ucap Kiba yang tiba-tiba berjalan kearah salah satu anggota yang membawa salah satu baju Queen.

"I..ini.. Si..lah..kan Dicoba Kk..Kiba-chan"

"Aku akan mencoba yang ini dulu,Ayo bantu aku memakainya.." Kiba langsung menyeret orang yang membawa kostum tersebut.

Sedangkan orang yang ditarik,wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Gaara langsung meminta kostum yang serasi dengan Kiba dan segera menyusul Kiba keruang ganti.

10 menit kemudian ruang ganti terbuka,

"Ano.. teman,mu pingsan didalam Kankuro-san" Ucap Gaara dengan wajah yang merasa bersalah kepada mereka semua.

'**Glek..**'

Gaara,Kiba dan juga Naruto keluar dengan memakai gaun hitam panjang tanpa lengan yang modelnya sedikit mengembang dibagian bawahnya,dengan kaus tangan berwarna hitam dengan renda putih yang menutupi tangan Queen mulai siku hingga pergelangan tangan. Jangan lupa aksesoris berupa Telinga kucing berwarna Putih dan juga Ekor yang juga berwarna putih dengan pita hitam diujung ekornya,

Serta Kalung yang terbuat dari kulit asli dan sebuah lonceng perak kecil ditengahnya..

"T..tolong Queen jangan menebarkan P-pheromon k..kalian" Lirih sang ketua yang tidak kuat melihat penampilan Queen yang terlalu 'WOW' ini.

'Padahal yang membantu Queen tadi adalah senior yang telah membantu Queen dibeberapa periode tapi tetap saja tidak dapat menahan pesona Queen tahun ini,apalagi kami' ucap para junior diklub itu miris.

Setelah berganti kostum sekarang mereka berada distudio foto milik klub fotografi dan bersiap-siap untuk memulai sesi pemotretannya.

"Baiklah Queen. Sesi pemotretan akan kita mulai,bersiap-siaplah" Ucap seseorang yang bertugas mengatur gaya para Queen,sedangkan sang fotografer sudah bersiap-siap ditempatnya.

1.

2.

3.

Jpret.

Jpret

Jpret

"Yap bagus sekali Queen, sekali lagi.. 1..2..3.. 'jpret' 'jpret' 'jpret' Cantik sekali…"

Dan sesi foto pun berakhir ketika sang Queen telah berganti kostum sebanyak 8 kali,mulai Gaun malam,Baju tidur dll.

"Ini pasti akan sangat laku jika dijual" Ucap ketua desain dan fotografer sambil melihat cetakan foto yang baru saja jadi.

Tampaknya kedua ketua 2 klub ini memiliki watak yang duitan.

Sementara itu ketika Queen selesai melaksanakan tugasnya mereka langsung beranjak pulang,akan tetapi diluar nampaknya akan segera hujan. Sepertinya di Jepang akan memasuki musim panas, seperti halnya tahun-tahun sebelumnya jika tanda bahwa musim panas akan datang adalah hujan deras selama 1minggu berturut-turut.

"Ayoo..segera kembali keasrama,keburu hujan datang nanti"

"benar Gaara,"

Mereka bertiga pun langsung berlari menuju asrama, Naruto justru menantang kedua rekannya untuk berlomba lari,dan ditanggapi dengan seringaian yang jarang ditampakkan oleh ke-2 Queen yang jarang sekali tampak.

"Ayo Kita buktikan" Tantang Gaara

"Baiklah.!"

1.

2.

3.

Dan ketiga Queen langsung berlari dengan tawa mereka yang mengiringi. Pada awal lomba Naruto langsung memimpin tetapi pada pertengahan lomba Naruto dapat dibalap oleh Gaara dan kemudian Kiba juga dapat membalap Naruto.

"Sedikit Lagi.."

"Hahaha mengaku kalah saja Naruto.." Kata Gaara yang terus memimpin didepan.

"Hahaha… mukamu merah Naruto,mengalah saja "

"Sial,kalian berdua.."

Hingga mereka bertiga sampai didepan Q-Room Gaara terus memimpin diikuti Kiba dan yang terakhir Naruto.

"hah..hah… Kalian.. menang.." Ucap Naruto yang masih terduduk didepan Q-Room dengan nafas yang belum stabil.

"Kami..hah… hebat…" Kiba yang juga kelelahanpun duduk didepan Naruto mencoba menetralisir udara yang keluar masuk di paru-parunya.

"hahaha… Aku menang" ucap Gaara yang ikut-ikutan duduk didepan Q-room.

"Hah.. aku capeeek" Rengek Naruto.

"Tapi … yang tadi seru sekali…"

"Tentu saja…!"

"sepertinya aku tidak dapat berlari lagi"

"Hahaha jangan berlebihan Naruto.."

Ketika mereka bertiga masih bercanda didepan Q-room tiba-tiba ada yang mendatangi mereka.

"Anoo.. Naru-Queen tadi ada yang menitipkan ini kepadaku" Ucap Chouji yang saat ini bertugas menjaga Q-room.

Naruto menerima amplop yang diberikan oleh Chouji tadi,"Dari siapa Chouji san.?"

"Saya tidak tau Queen,ditempat jaga saya sudah ada amplop itu,dan disampul depan tertulis bahwa amplop tersebut untuk anda."

"Baiklah,terimakasih Chouji san" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Setelah kepergian Chouji dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam,maka Naruto langsung membuka amplop yang diberikan tadi.

"Dari Kyubi senpai..?" Dahi Naruto mengerut bingung.

"Apa isinya Naru..?" Tanya Kiba dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Mmm… Aku ditunggu Kyubi senpai di ruang osis,jam 5 sore" jawab Naruto.

"Bukannya ini sudah hampir jam 5 sore.."

"Eh.. Benarkah Gaara..?" kemudian Naruto langsung melihat kearah jam tangannya "Kurang 5 menit lagi,aku harus segera pergi" Ucap Naruto dan memulai ancang-ancang untuk mulai berlari.

"Hey.. jangan berlari,bukannya tadi kau bilang sudah tidak dapat berlari lagi..?"

"Iya Kiba."

"Naruto…! Bawa payungmu diluar hujan"

"Baik Gaara" Kemudian setelah membawa payung berwarna orange miliknya Naruto langsung berjalan menuju ruang osis. Ternyata benar diluar benar-benar hujan lebat saat ini. Meskipun jarak antara Asrama dan gedung osis hanya dipisahkan oleh Taman,tetapi ukuran dari taman itu sendiri tidak dapat dikategorikan sedang, Taman itu 'sangat' luas.

Seperti hutan akan tetapi dalam mode miniaturnya.

"Dingin sekali…" Ucap Naruto yang saat ini tidak memakai jaket ataupun penghangat apapun.

Setelah 10 menit berjalan Naruto sampai diruang osis,tapi kenapa ruang osis dikunci,bukannya tadi Kyubi senpai memintanya untuk bertemu disini.

Dicobanya untuk membuka pintu sekali lagi.. tapi tetap saja tidak kunjung terbuka

"Kuso.."

"Naru-chan"

"Eh..? Utakata senpai.. sedang apa disini..?"

"Aku.. yang memintamu kesini Naru-chan.."jawab Utakata kalem.

"Tapi yang tertulis tadi Kyubi senpai.."

"Aku hanya malu untuk menuliskan namaku Naruto.."

"Mmm.. Kalau begitu untuk apa kau memintaku untuk kesini Utakata senpai..?"

"Aku…"

"Aku apa Utakata senpai..?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar,karena udara benar-benar dingin.

"Ano.. Sebenarnya,. Aku menyukaimu Naru chan"

"A..APA..?" mata shaphire Naruto membola dibuatnya.

"Aku menyukaimu… maukah kau menjadi pacarku Naru-chan" kemudian hening sejenak hingga Naruto berkata pelan

"A..ano.. Maaf Utakata senpai.. tapi.. aku tidak bisa menerimamu,Gomen,ne" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menunduk,Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung berbalik dan berjalan kearah tangga untuk keluar dari gedung.

Belum sampai Naruto ditangga tangan Naruto sudah dicekal oleh Utakata,otomatis karena cekalan tersebut terlalu mendadak membuat tubuh Naruto juga ikut berbalik menghadap Utakata kembali.

"Kenapa..? KENAPA NARU CHAN?" Sekarang image Utakata sebagai pemuda yang 'kalem' pun luntur seketika ketika dia membentak Naruto tadi.

"G..Gomen senpai,.A..aku mau kembali asrama" Ucap Naruto sambil menunduk dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Utakata.

"Tidak semudah itu **Naru chan,**jika kau tidak mau menerimaku,akan aku paksa kau untuk menerimaku" Ucap Utakata dingin.

"A..apa maksud senpai..?" Tanya Naruto tergagap.

'BRAAK….!' Tubuh Naruto dihempaskan kedinding yang tepat berada dibelakangnya.

"I..Ittai" Ringis Naruto yang merasa pusing Karena kepalanya juga ikut terbentur.

"Jangan melawan Naru-chan,aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau tidak berontak" Ucap Utakata tepat ditelinga kanan Naruto.

"J..Jangan Senpai…" Naruto sekarang sangat ketakutan ketika kedua tangannya sudah dicengkeram kuat oleh 1 tangan Utakata sedangkan tangan yang lain mulai membelai wajah Naruto pelan.

"Pipimu halus Naruto"

'**Slurp**'

"Juga Manis" Ucap Utakata ketika selesai menjilat pipi Naruto.

"Jangan senpai.. aku Mohon.. Lepaskan..!" Ronta Naruto yang sudah hampir meneteskan air matanya.

"Jangan takut… aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan"

"Jangan.. senpai! Lepaskan..!"

Sekarang tangan Utakata yang bebas mulai membuka kancing pertama dari kemeja yang dipakai oleh Naruto.

Naruto terus meronta sekuat tenaga hingga pegangan Utakata dikedua tanggannya sedikit mengendur,tidak disia-siakan oleh Naruto,Naruto pun mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melepaskan diri,dan menendang kaki Utakata kuat.

"Brengsek" Umpat Utakata yang sudah jatuh terduduk.

Naruto langsung berlari menuju tangga dengan sisa kekuatannya,Sedikit menoleh sedikit kebelakang Naruto dapat melihat Utakata yang menyeringai kearahnya dan mencoba untuk berdiri.

"TIDAK AKAN AKU LEPASKAN KAU NARUTO" kemudian tawa keji Utakata terdengar hingga lantai 1 dimana Naruto baru menginjakkan kakinya dilantai 1tersebut

'Kami-Sama tolong aku ' Pinta Naruto ditengah pelariannya,sekias dia dapat mendengar suara derap langkah seseorang yang semakin mendekat.

Naruto langsung menambah kecepatan larinya,tidak dipedulikannya kaki yang sudah kesakitan,Hingga Naruto sampai diluar gedung Osis.

Dia terus dan terus berlari

Tidak dipedulikannya hujan deras yang terus mengguyur tubuhnya yang sudah menggigi basah kuyup ,tidak dipedulikannya kaki yang sedari tadi menjerit kesakitan ataupun suara derap langkah yang juga semakin mendekat.

'kenapa ini semua menjadi seperti ini' batin Naruto miris,Sekarang Naruto harus melewati taman KHS, Hujan semakin deras bahkan sekarang terdapat petir yang ikut menyambar. Hal yang paling dibenci Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto telah mencapai tengah taman ketika tubuhnya berhasil ditarik oleh seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Tidaaakk…! Jangaan…! Siapa saja..Tolooonggg akuu" Jerit Naruto terdengar pilu.

"HAHAHA Percuma Narutoo.. Tidak ada yang dapat mendengarmu ditengah hujan selebat ini"

"Tidakk senpai.. jangan lakukan ini…. Apa sebenarnya salahku..?" Tanya Naruto ditengah tangisnya.

"Salahkan Kami-sama yang terlalu sempurna ketika menciptakanmu jangan salahkan orang-orang yang terlalu tertarik kepadamu" Ucap Utakata dengan memandang tubuh Naruto yang sudah jatuh terduduk didepannya,apalagi kemeja putih yang dipakai Naruto sekarang melekat sempurna ditubuh mungilnya.

Menambah keinginan yang besar bagi Utakata untuk segera memiliki Naruto seutuhnya.

"Jangaaan Senpai..Aku mohoon" Pinta Naruto Lagi..

"Toloongg,siapa saja.. Toloong aku…" Jerit Naruto lagi.

Sekarang Utakata sudah mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tubuh Naruto,dan menghimpitnya diantara Pohon dan dirinya.

"Diam,dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu"

'KREEK'

Karena ketidak sabaran Utakata,dia langsung membuka kemeja Naruto dengan sekali tarik,sehingga kancing-kancing kemeja Naruto terlepas dan berhamburan kemana-mana..

"J..jangann…! To..tolong akuu" Teriak Naruto yang sudah tidak selantang yang tadi.

"Percuma sayang…. Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu" Ucap Utakata yang sedang membuka sabuk celana yang dipakai Naruto..

"Hiks.. jangan… Senpai.. Hiks"

Seolah menulikan pendengarannya Utakata terus saja menggerayangi tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak ada perlawanan lagi "Disini.. akan aku buat tanda kepemilikanku" Ucap Utakata Gila dengan menunjuk kearah perpotongan bahu Naruto.

"T..tidakk.. hiks.. jangan sen.. hiks.. pai" tangis Naruto terdengar pilu.

"Kau milikku Naruto… milikku… dan hanya milikku" Utakata sekarang mendekati wajah Naruto yang sudah pucat pasi dan fokus Utakata adalah bibir plum Naruto yang bergetar dan sesekali mengeluarkan isakannya.

"**Bruuk**"

"BRENGSEEK KAU….! " Satu tinjuan diterima Utakata telak. Naruto melihat kearah sang penyelamat dengan pandangan yang sayu tapi ada sedikit kelegaan yang terpancar dimata yang sudah meredup itu.

Utakata pun langsung berdiri menghadap sang pelaku yang tiba-tiba menghempaskan tubuhnya dan memberikan tinjuannya. "Cuih" sedikit darah keluar ketika Utakata meludah kearah samping.

"Jangan ikut-ikut Uchiha..! Sebaiknya kau pergi saja"

"Tutup omong kosongmu BRENGSEK…!" Satu tinjuan lagi diluncurkan oleh Sasuke,tetapi Utakata dapat masih dapat mengelak

Tidak terima atas pukulan tadi Utakata langsung membalas pukulan tadi dengan menendang perut Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke dengan mudah menghindar, Terjadi baku hantam yang sengit antara Utakata dan Sasuke sementara hujan terus megguyur mereka bertiga. Rupanya Utakata memiliki kemampuan yang lumayan dalam bertanding

"Ugh.. Brengsek" Raung Utakata yang ternyata tendangan Sasuke secara telak mengenai ulu hati Utakata. yang langsung membuat Utakata tersungkur

Ketika Sasuke hendak menghajar Utakata lagi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berlari kearah Utakata dan langsung Memukulinya dengan Brutal dan membabi buta "Bawa Naruto pergi Sasuke akan aku urus pengecut ini" Ucap Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja berada dibelakangnya,

Sasuke langsung melihat kearah Naruto,dan hatinya seakan teriris-iris ketika melihat keadan Naruto saat ini. Dengan kemeja basah yang terbuka,Tubuh yang sudah menggigil dan bibir yang sudah membiru, rambut blonde Naruto yang sudah tidak bergaya spike lagi. Pemandangan miris yang tidak pernah Sasuke lihat dan bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto dan membuka jaketnya dan dipakaikan ke tubuh Naruto,"Maaf,aku terlambat" Ucapnya lirih dan langsung menggendong Naruto ala Brydal Style, "Sa-sasu..ke" dan itu adalah kata terakhir sebelum kegelapan menguasai Naruto.

"Kyubii,Cukup dia sudah hampir sekarat Kyu.." bujuk Itachi yang masih dapat melihat pukulan-pukulan brutal yang dilakukan oleh Kyubi,Ini seperti bukan Kyubi yang biasaya dengan pembawaannya yang tenang,tapi dapat berubah 180 derajat jika menyangkut 'keluarganya'

"BRENGSEK KAU…" Tinjuan Kyubi terus diberikan,tanpa belas kasihan padahal sang lawan sudah hampir tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kyubi,Cukuup..!" bentak Itachi

"Biarkan.. Biarkan dia sampai mati ditanganku…! Tidak akan aku biarkan orang yang telah mencelakai keluargaku dapat melihat dunia lagi" Ucap Kyubi Murka.

"jika kau membunuhnya,bagaimana nanti keluargamu Kyu.. fikirkan juga Naruto "

Kemudian Kyubi perlahan berhenti dan langsung meninggalkan Utakata dan Itachi,Kyubi langsung berjalan menuju ketempat Sasuke membawa Naruto, Kyubi masih ingat betapa paniknya tadi ketika mendengar penuturan kedua Queen,jika Naruto pergi menemuinya,padahal Kyubi tidak pernah membuat janji dengan . Fikir Kyubi langsung

Kyubi langsung berlari menuju keruang osis tanpa memedulikan hujan deras yang mengguyurnya. Diruang osis kosong tapi Kyubi melihat payung Orange Naruto yang ada dipinggir pintu osis,maka bertambah paniklah Kyubi

Dia berlari kemana-mana hingga dia mendengar baku hantam diarea taman,Kyubi langsung berlari menuju taman,pemandangan yang pertama dia lihat sungguhlah miris,yaitu Naruto yang sudah dalam kondisi seperti itu membangkitkan amarah sang Uzumaki Kyubi dengan cepat hingga dia secara membabi buta menghajar Utakata tadi.

Di Uks Sekolah

"Bagaimana keadaannya" ucap Kyubi dingin masih belum dapat meredakan amarahnya.

"Kiba dan Gaara masih mengganti baju Naruto, kami sudah memanggil petugas medis,akan tetapi mereka belum juga datang" Jelas Shikamaru yang juga berada di UKS

"Brengsek. Apa pekerjaan mereka hinga membuat mereka terlambat datang.." Kyubi mengumpat petugas kesehatan yang tidak kunjung datang.

"kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke..?" Tanya Neji yang menghampiri Sasuke yang saat ini sedang duduk diam didepan pintu UkS

"Hn"

"Aku tau kau ingin menghajar si brengsek itu lagi."

"Bahkan aku ingin membunuhnya" jawab Sasuke dengan desisan menakutkan.

"Jika aku yang pertama kali menemukan,pasti aku tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk tidak melumpuhkannya,kau hebat Sasuke"

'Cklek' Pintu UKS terbuka,Gaara keluar dengan Mata yang sembab dan mata yang berkilat tajam.

"**Siapa..? Siapa yang berani-beraninya melakukan ini padanya..?" **Tanya Gaara penuh dengan penekanan.

"Sudahlah Gaara,dia sudah menerima hukumannya" jawab Neji mencoba menenangkan.

" ?"

"Utakata" jawab Shikamaru pendek.

"**Aku akan menghancurkannya..!**" Ucap Gaara murka dan langsung berjalan keluar..

"Dia sudah menerima hukumannya,Gaara.. tenanglah.." Neji mencoba mengejar Gaara dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aku harus menghancurkannya.. harus.." Ucap Gaara dengan suara parau.

"Iya aku tau. Aku akan memastikan bahwa dia akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal,yang terpenting sekarang keadaan Naruto baik-baik saja" Ucapnya smbil mengelus punggung Gaara mencoba menenangkan.

"T..tubuhnya dibeberapa bagian berwarna Biru…,seperti luka benturan yang sangat keras" Ucap Gaara lirih tapi dapat didengar oleh seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"Tubuhnya.. Panas.. dan terus saja menggigil,"

"Dia belum sadar tetapi dia sempat .. mengigau dan berteriak 'Jangan senpai!. lepaskan aku' " Tenggorokannya seolah tercekat ketika mengucapkan itu semua.

Sasuke dan Kyubi secara tidak sadar mulai mengeratkan tinjuannya dan rahang mereka berdua mengeras karena menahan amarah.

"D..di lehernya.. terdapat l..luka gigitan dan Kissma.." belum selesai Gaara berbicara pelukan yang diterimanya semakin menguat

"Sudah.. jangan teruskan" pinta Neji. Saat ini Neji benar-benar ingin segera membalas perlakuan yang diterima oleh sang 'adik'

Mendengar ucapan terakhir Gaara,Mata Sasuke memerah dan berkilat marah penuh secara otomatis memasuki ruangan dimana Naruto berada. Dengan kemarahan tertahan kepada si brengsek itu

Didalam sana Kiba memegang tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya erat. Tampak aliran bening air mata di pipi Kiba yang saat itu melihat kearah Naruto sedih.

Kyubi melihat keadaan Naruto lewat pintu Uks,dia tidak berani masuk. Jika dia Masuk dan melihat keadaan Naruto seperti yang dideskripsikan Oleh Gaara,dia pasti akan segera berlari menuju Si brengsek itu,dan menghajarnya lagi tanpa ampun.

Setelah melihat bahwa di uks ada orang-orang yang dapat dipercayai untuk menjaga sang 'adik',maka Kyubi langsung berjalan pelan dan kembali keasrama dengan langkah gontai.

"Kau pergilah untuk berganti pakaian,kami akan menjaganya disini" gumam Shikamaru.

"Hn" setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke langsung berjalan keluar,dengan langkah lebar, tapi sebelum keluar Sasuke masih sempat melihat kearah Naruto yang terbaring diranjang putih tersebut dengan tatapan sendu.

Setelah perginya Sasuke dan Kyubi 5 menit kemudan petugas kesehatan baru datang,setelah memeriksa Naruto dan memberikan Obat kepada Neji,sang dokter pun menjelaskan luka-luka milik Naruto setelah itu dokter keluar dan mereka ber4 tetap menjaga Naruto didalam Uks.

Gaara dan Kiba yang berada tepat dipinggir ranjang Naruto sedangkan Neji dan Shikamaru yang duduk di sofa yang ada didalam UKS tetap setia menunggu kesadaran Naruto hingga kembali.

Sudah hampir jam 9 malam dan sudah 4 jam sejak Naruto tidak sadarkan diri,tetapi Naruto belum sadar juga.

'Cklek'

"kalian beristirahatlah,aku akan menjaganya disini" ucap Sasuke yang baru masuk

"Tidak aku akan ada disini hingga Naruto siuman" ucap Gaara dan Kiba.

"Kalian harus bertugas besok pagi" Ucap seseorang yang baru masuk

"Kyu-Kyubi Kaichou"

"Beristirahatlah aku akan menjaga Naruto disini bersama Sasuke"

"Aku juga akan menjaganya disini" Ucap Itachi yang juga baru saja masuk.

"Baiklah,kami akan kembali keasrama" Ucap Gaara dan Kiba pelan yang kepergiannya diikuti oleh Neji dan Shikamaru dibelakangnya.

Setelah hanya ada Sasuke,Kyubi dan Itachi yang tertinggal di UKS, Tiba-tiba jari-jari Naruto yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Kyubi bergerak perlahan. "Naruto kau sudah sadar..?" Tanya Kyubi lembut.

"Emmb" Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman,dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

"Naruto.." panggil Sasuke pelan.

Kedua bola mata Naruto melihat kesekeliling, pada awalnya mata shapphire itu memancarkan kebingungan tapi beberapa saat kemudian Mata itu merebak dan butir-butir bening air mata mulai berjatuhan. Tampak ketakutan yang sangat terlihat dikedua bola mata Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar dan terdengar isakan yang samar terdengar "Hiks.. jangaan.. j..jangan" Ucap Naruto lirih.

Siapapun yang mendengar lirihan Naruto pasti juga ikut merasakan kesakitan yang dirasakan pemuda blonde ini.

"Sudaah Naruto,kau aman disini" Ucap Kyubi sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

"D..dia.. hiks ja..jahat hiks"

"Iya aku tau,dia sudah mendapat hukumannya Naru-chan" Ucap Itachi menenangkan, Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihat semuaya dari belakang

Fikiran Sasuke kembali ke waktu ketika dia selesai Latihan basket seorang diri,dia berlari ditengah guyuran hujan yang sangat lebat agar segera sampai di asrama,ketika melewati taman KHS sayup-sayup terdengar orang yang meminta tolong,pada awalnya Sasuke ingin mengabaikannya akan tetapi ketika terdengar teriakan lagi yang sepertinya dia familiar dengan suara itu,Sasuke pun langsung berlari menuju kearah teriakan berasal.

Betapa terkejutnya ketika dia melihat adegan pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan oleh teman sekelasnya Utakata, Kemarahan Sasuke langsung meledak ketika dia melihat siapa orang yang berada dibawah tubuh Utakata. Naruto..

Langsung saja dia melayangkan pukulan-pukulan kearah Utakata seperti iblis kesetanan. Pemuda manis yang kemarin masih bercanda dengannya diatap sekolah sekarang tegah meringkuk ketakutan dibawah pohon dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Sasuke mengusap mukanya lagi,tidak ingin kejadian tadi sore terulang lagi di ingatannya.

"Apa ada yang sakit..?" Tanya sang kaichou kepada Naruto yang masih terbaring diranjang UKS dengan keadaan yang sedikit tenang.

"Kepalaku sakit" Lirih Naruto pelan.

"Tidurlah lagi kami akan menjagamu disini,tenang saja.."

Naruto hanya mengangguk sesaat dan mencoba memejamkan matanya,sebelum kelopak mata Naruto tertutup,Naruto sempat melirik kearah seseorang yang tetap berdiri dipojok belakang dengan tatapan khawatir,Naruto ingat bahwa dialah yang menolong dirinya tadi.

Sasuke yang melihat tatapan khawatir yang ditujukan Naruto kearahnya hanya mengangguk sekilas,berusaha meyakinkan jika dia baik-baik saja.

Kemudian kelopak Naruto benar-benar tertutup dan dia mulai tertidur,dengan nafas yang teratur.

"Kau berjanji untuk menjaganya Itachi" ucap Kyubi kepada pemuda yang duduk disampingnya.

"Maaf Kyu, aku mengawasi Naruto hingga dia masuk arama,aku tidak menyangka jika dia akan keluar lagi ditegah hujan deras tadi."

"Hmm"

"Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkannya terluka lagi kyu,aku berjanji padamu"

Keesokan Harinya.

Disebuah Mansion besar sang Uzumaki.

"Kaasan,aku mendapat informasi dari Jiraiya jika keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto masih belum dapat ditemukan" ucap Tsunade pelan

"Kerahkan seluruh detektiv terhebat dijepang untuk ikut membantu Jiraiya agar segera menemukan cucuku" Perintah sang Uzumaki Mito tegas

"Baik,Kaasan.. Oh iya keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto telah dipastikan berada di Konoha,meskipun kami masih belum dapat menemukannya tetapi setidaknya wilayah pencarian dapat dipersempit"

"Bagus.." sang Mito tersenyum kepada anak satu-satunya yang dia miliki setelah Kushina dan Uzumaki Karin yang merupakan ibu Kyubi meninggal dunia.

"Permintaan Kaasan yang waktu itu,aku sudah menemukannya"

"Benarkah..? Berikan padaku sekarang" Wajah tua itu menampilkan senyuman tulus seorang nenek yang rindu akan sang cucu.

Kemudian Tsunade memberikan beberapa lembar foto kepada sang ibu.

"Dia Lucu sekali…" Ucap Uzumaki Mito sambil mengelus foto yang menampilkan seorang bayi dalam gendongan pemuda blonde.Minato dan disampingnya adalah sang anak kesayangan Mito,Kushina

Kemudian Mito Uzumaki melihat foto kedua yang menampilkan Bocah dalam balutan seragam TK yang tersenyum 5 jari kearah kamera. "Senyuman,nya seperti milik adik,mu Tsunade" gumam sang Mito.

Kemudian Foto terakhir adalah foto pemuda berambut blonde yang memakai baju olah raga SMP sambil menggembungkan pipinya dengan semburat merah yang ada dikedua pipinya.Lucu

"Apakah cucuku ini perempuan..?" Tanya Mito Uzumaki sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Dia terlalu tampan yaa.. Kaasan"

"Wajahnya cenderung Cantik,dibanding dengan Tampan,Tsunade.. Sepertinya Kecantikan Kushina menurun keanak laki-lakinya" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum "benar,kaasan" Tsunade juga ikut tersenyum memandangi foto terakhir Naruto.

Gaara's Class

Gaara duduk dibangku paling depan,pagi ini adalah pagi yan terburuk selama di Konoha high school ini, Sahabatnya masih berada di UKS sekolah dan dia diberi tau oleh salah satu pihak osis bahwa Naruto demam tinggi dan masih belum turun juga hingga pagi ini.

"Haaah" dia mendesah pelan.

"Berikan kami senyummu yang secerah mentari dipagi hari yang mendung ini, Gaara Queen" Ucap penghuni kelasnya rebut,karena senyuman Gaara yang selalu diberikan kepada mereka dipagi hari tidak juga diberikan.

Karena alasan profesionalitas Gaara pun memberikan senyuman ala Queen,nya dan ditanggapi dengan Blushing masal dikelas Gaara.

"Ada masalah apa Gaara,Queen" Tanya pemuda pendiam bernama Shino kepada Gaara

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Apa karena Sakitnya Naruto Queen jadi mood kedua Queen buruk?"

"Kau tau..?" Tanya Gaara terkejut.

"Tentu saja, berita sakitnya Naruto Queen sudah menyebar keseluruh sekolah,bahkan beritanya dimuat di majalah online sekolah tadi malam"

"Apa disebutkan kenapa Naruto bisa sakit?"

"Tentu,kehujanan,bukan..?"

'Syukurlah' fikir Gaara dalam hati. Jika berita tersebut sampai menyebar entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para fans Naruto kepada Utakata. Meskipun dia sangat membenci Utakata,dia tidak mau Utakata mati. Karena Mati saja tidak cukup untuk menebus dosanya terhadap Naruto.

Dan pertanyaan shino hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Gaara,sepanjang pelajaran sekolah ini Gaara hanya terdiam dan sesekali mencatat apa yang dikatakan oleh guru,sungguh tidak seperti Gaara yang biasanya fikir semua penghuni kelas yang ingin Gaara Queen,nya kembali ceria.

Hal yang sama juga dialami oleh kelas Kiba,bahkan Queen pencinta anjing itu tidak dapat memberi senyum ala Queen seperti biasanya,yang diberikan oleh Kiba hanyalah senyuman datar yang membuat kelas itu juga ikut suram,seperti perasaan Kiba.

Yang tambah parah justru kelas Naruto,kelas tersebut sangat terkesan dingin karena matahari penghuni kelas tidak ada. Pandangan semua anak tertuju kepada bangku Naruto yan saat ini sedang tidak ditempati oleh pemiliknya. Bahkan selama pelajaran berlangsung mereka tidak dapat berkonsentrasi,karena ketidak hadiran sang Queen.

Setelah bel berakhir kedua Queen langsung pergi keruang belajar untuk menyemangati orang-orang yang dipilih sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba Sains internasional setelah sebelumnya mereka telah berganti kostum terlebih dahulu.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua ingin segera mengunjungi Naruto,akan tetapi karena mereka harus bersifat professional maka mereka harus tetap menjalankan tugasnya.

**(Di UKS sekolah)**

Didepan ruang awat Naruto sangat banyak orang yang menunggu untuk diberikan izin untuk menjenguk Naruto.

"Kalian tidak lihat apa..? Naruto sedang sakit dan dia butuh istirahat yang banyak" Tegas Deidara yang menolak kedatangan murid KHS yang berbondong-bondong ingin menjenguk Naruto.

"Tapi.. kami hanya ingin melihat Queen kami.." Kilah salah satu orang yang ikut menjenguk Naruto.

'**cklek**'

"Kalian ingin pergi dari sini dengan kaki kalian atau aku yang akan mengeluarkan kalian" Ucap Sasuke yang baru keluar dari ruang rawat Naruto dengan dingin tapi terdengar tegas.

" "

Setelah semua orang tadi keluar sekarang Deidara dan Sasuke kembali ke dalam ruang rawat Naruto

"Apa keadaannya masih sama?"

"Semakin buruk Dei.. Demamnya semakin tinggi saja" jawab Itachi.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita bawa Naruto ke rumah sakit saja?"

"Kata Dokter yang tadi pagi datang,ini adalah gejala yang normal untuk orang yang demam,demam ini akan bertahan kurang lebih 4 hari kemudian akan memasuki fase penyembuhan,beberapa hari setelahnya" terang Kyubi.

"embh.." Naruto mengguman ketika tidur,sepertinya dia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sepertinya suhu ruangannya terlalu panas" Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali keasrama saja,nanti aku akan kembali lagi" Ucap Kyubi pelan. "Aku juga" ucap Deidara

"Aku Juga akan kembali,jaga dia baik-baik Otouto"

Sekarang diruangan hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto saja, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak pergi kesekolah sehingga mulai tadi malam hingga siang ini dia terus berjaga,

-Sementara itu-

Disalah satu kamar asrama KHS ada seseorang yang sedang mengumpat pelan karena rencananya GAGAL. "Bagaimana bisa sibodoh itu gagal menjalankan rencana.. Cih..! " Umpat dia lagi. "Sudahlah.. kau masih mempunyai kesempatan lagi kan"

"Benar.. aku memang masih mempunyai banyak kesempatan"

"Lebih baik kau lakukan saja langsung,pesuruh mu hanya membuat mereka semakin waspada dan melindunginya"

Pemuda onyx itu tertawa sinis "Seperti caramu menyingkirkan 'Gadis' itu kan..? yang langsung kau lakukan sendiri"

"Hahaha kau masih mengingat 'Gadis' bodoh itu..?"

"Tentu saja, Bukannya aku yang merencanaknnya"

"Kau benar.. jika kau ingin dia menjadi milikmu maka segera singkirkan dia dengan caramu."

(To Be continue)

Karin ibunya Kyubi..? hahaha author tidak dapat membayangkannya,oke next chap akan author jelaskan hukuman Utakata. Authoor suka jika Viewer fic ini sudah mencapai Ribuan :3,Terimakasih kepada semua Reader semua..^^ Special thanks nya untuk para Follower,terus yang memfaforite Fic ini dan juga Untuk para Reviewer..^^ oh iya untuk pembaca tinggalkan jejak ya.. walaupun hanya 1 kata… Itu sangat ,sangat,sangat, berarti #Author berlebihan hahaha.

Oke langsung saja ini BalasanReview kalian semua Minna,Ttebayo~

Hanazawa Kai : iya hana.. Sai di fic ini aku beri peran Antagonis. ^_^)/

Dwi2 : Hahaha sama authoor juga suka sama tuh Pair.. :3 Di chap ini ada keseharian Gaara dikelas tapi Cuma sediki, Gpp kan.. Author ingin masukin keseharian Kiba,tapi bingung mau ditaruh dimana.. Jadi jadilah fic yg seperti ini hehehe

Kirei-Neko : Serangan pertama sudah diluncurkan Kirei.. Dan sayangnya waktu itu Back up,nya Naru pada telat semua. Hehehe :3

Lnarusasu : Iya Tsunade jadi Bibi dari pihak Kushina.. terlalu maksa ya..? #author garuk2 kepala.

EstrellaNamikaze : Ini sudah di lanjuut Estrella...

Harpaairiry : Udah terjawab 1 tentang apa yg akan dilakukan oleh sai,kan.. :3 Nanti masih ada banyak lagi...

Axa Alisson Ganger: Ini sudah Dilanjuut :3

Noaiy Kyukihei : Tebakannya benar... :D Iya Sai punya niat jahat sama Naru... Terimakasih semangatnya... ^^

Yuzuru : Tentu Ita(Seme)Kyu(Uke). Iya Sai mau ngapa-ngapain Naru... #Dasar.. Saii jahat

Guest : Iya bakal ada pair UtaNaru, kalau sasuke tetep sama naru itu lihat dichap depan ya...

Oke-oke untuk semua Reviewer Authoor ucapin Terimakasih banyak...^^

Dan jangan lupa Review lagi,Nee


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik masashi kishimoto.. tapi sasu-teme milik author (khukhukhu)**

**Princess-princess by Tsuda Mikiyo**

**Pair : Sasunaru / ****Utanaru/ItaKyu**** (PAIR YANG LAIN MENYUSUL ^^)**

**Warning : Shonen . Typo bertebaran. Dan fic ini mempunyai unsur BL (sekali lah ini fanfic mengandung BL. Jadi yang tidak suka ya…. Jangan dibaca ^^)**

**Summary ; Bagaimana Apabila Naruto masuk disekolah khusus laki-laki dan didaulat untuk menjadi seorang QUEEN..? Menjadi siswa istimewa yang akan menjadi "Penyegar" .inspired by komik princess-princess**

**THE QUEEN OF KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

**By**

**Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

**Saya masih author baru jadi kritik dan sarannya akan membantu sekali ;)**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 7 Begin**

**Chapter 8**

Naruto Pov:

Kepalaku pusing.. Ugh.. kenapa panas sekali disini,kubuka kelopak mataku perlahan… Oh iya aku ingat ini di Uks sekolah..

"Haus.?" Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah samping,. Ternyata Sasuke senpai,kujawab pertanyaan senpaiku dengan anggukan kecil,tenggorokanku memang kering..

"Ini.." Aku berusaha untuk duduk agar dapat minum dengan benar.. 'Ugh.. pusing ini sangat menggangguku'

Kurasakan tangan Sasuke senpai yang membantuku untuk duduk,kuterima gelas yang dibawakan Sasuke senpai sedikit kemudian aku serahkan kembali kepada Sasuke senpai.

"Arigato" ucapku pelan,suaraku terdengar serak ditelingaku.

"Hn. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku,pelan "kepalaku masih pusing…"

"Sebaiknya kau makan sesuatu,dari kemarin kau belum makan apapun,Setelah itu kau bisa minum obat" kemudian aku lihat Sasuke senpai keluar dari ruangan dan tidak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa semangkuk makanan ditangannya.

"Buka mulutmu"

"Aku bisa makan sendiri senpai" Ucapku pelan,aku tidak mau merepotkan Sasuke senpai lagi,dia sudah terlau banyak membantuku.

"sudah,cepat buka mulut,mu"

Kemudian mau tidak mau akupun membuka mulut karena kulihat deathglare Sasuke senpai yang diarahkan kepadaku, setelah beberapa kali suapan bubur,aku merasa sudah kenyang dan seolah mengerti Sasuke senpai pun langsung menghentikan menyuapiku bubur.

"senpai.. Kau tidak membenciku kan.?" Kataku pelan sambil kuremat selimut yang sedari tadi aku pegang, aku lihat Sasuke senpai mengerutkan alisnya

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya tajam kepadaku

"Apa… kau tidak jijik padaku.. bagaimanapun aku seorang laki-laki.dan Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki bisa di..di.." Ucapku parau,aku tidak mampu mengucapkan kalimat itu,tenggorokanku seolah-tercekat ketika akan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Dobe..!" Ucap Sasuke senpai sedikit membentak.

"bagaimana bisa kau mengucapkan hal itu ha..?" Kulihat Sasuke senpai sepertinya sangat marah mendengar ucapanku tadi.

"T..tapi aku bah..kan ti-tidak dapat.. mela.."

"Cukup,Namikaze Naruto,Kau itu Dobe..! jangan berfikir macam-macam! Dan satu lagi aku dan semua orang tidak jijik dan juga tidak membencimu "

"arigato" Ucapku pelan dan terdengar sedikit parau ditelingaku,aku benar-benar terharu,aku mempunyai teman-teman yang menyayangiku

End Naruto Pov.

Normal Pov.

Sasuke yang bingung menghadapi sifat Naruto langsung mengusap tengkuknya pelan,dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, Sasuke tau jika Naruto pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian kemarin pasti dia berfikir bahwa atas kesalahannya si brengsek itu dapat melakukan hal seperti itu kepada dia.

"Dengar Naruto.. Kejadian kemarin itu adalah kesalahan si brengsek itu,jangan sekali-kali berfikir bahwa itu semua salah mu..! dan juga tidak ada yang membencimu sama sekali Naruto"

"aku fikir,, semua akan membenciku.. karena aku.."

Tidak sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memeluk Naruto erat.

"Sudah,jangan difikirkan lagi Dobe.."

Naruto menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Sasuke "Kejadian itu.. terus saja berputar dalam fikiranku." Ucap Naruto pelan.

Sekarang Sasuke membiarkan Naruto untuk mengeluarkan unek-uneknya mungkin itu dapat sedikit menghilangkan traumanya. Sasuke hanya memeluk Naruto erat sambil sesekali mengusap-usap punggung Naruto perlahan. Sasuke menunggu,menunggu hingga Naruto dapat menerima ini semua dan siap kembali seperti Naruto yang dikenalinya.

Sasuke mendengarkan segala perasaan Naruto yang ditumpahkannya sekarang,dia tau ini memang bukan hal yang biasa terjadi,jika seorang laki-laki mengalami pelecehan seksual oleh laki-laki pula.

Setelah tidak mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Naruto,Sasukepun melihat kearah wajah Naruto. 'Bisa-bisanya dia tertidur' Batin Sasuke tidak habis fikir, Sasukepun langsung membaringkan Naruto dan menyelimutinya pelan,berusaha sehalus mungkin agar Naruto tidak terganggu.

"Otouto" panggil seseorang yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Aniki..?" Sasuke sepertinya sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Itachi yang tiba-tiba berada didepan pintu.

"Sepertinya kau tertarik terhadap Naru-chan,Sasuke" ucap Itachi yang berniat untuk sedikit menggoda sang adik.

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke tidak jelas.

"haah kau ini.. " Ucap Itachi frustasi yang sepertinya tidak dapat menggoda Sasuke

"apa yang kau lakukan terhadap si brengsek itu aniki?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Itachi yang sudah duduk disofa didalam ruangan tersebut

"Tentu saja aku mengeluarkannya"

"APA…? Semudah itu..?" Tanya Sasuke tidak terima.

"Tenang saja Otouto, aku sudah mengumumkan kepada seluruh sekolah di jepang bahwa dia termasuk anak yang masuk kedalam Blacklist jadi tidak akan ada sekolah yang mau menerimanya lagi pula aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk menghabisi orang itu. "

Sasuke melihat sang aniki tidak percaya,bagaimana bisa anikinya membeberkan rencanakan itu semua dengan wajah datar khas Uchihanya,

"Apa..? salahkan dia yang tidak mau mengakui siapa dalang dibalik penyerangannya,dia tetap bertahan untuk tetap bungkam,lagi pula itu hanyalah hukuman ringan,jika 'Keluarganya' tau, pasti orang itu aku jamin 100x lebih sengsara daripada hukuman yang aku berikan"

"Keluarga siapa..?" Sasuke mulai penasaran atas ucapan dari sang aniki

"Kau belum saatnya untuk tau O-Tou-To" Ucap Itachi penuh kemenangan melihat ekspresi jengkel Sasuke yang jarang sekali ditampakkannya

'Dasar Uchiha brengsek' Umpat Sasukedalam hati kepada sadarkah kau Sasuke jika kau juga seorang UCHIHA

Skip Time

Sekarang yang menjaga Naruto adalah Gaara dan Neji setelah tadi Sasuke pergi ke Asrama untuk beristirahat setelah menjaga Naruto semalaman. Sudah beberapa kali Naruto terbangun karena suhu badan yang semakin tinggi sehingga Istirahat Naruto terganggu.

"Ini kompress nya Gaara" ucap Neji yang memberikan sapu tangan yang sudah berisi Ice didalamnya.

Gaara langsung menerimanya dan meletakkan Kompress di dahi Naruto. Sesekali Gaara juga menyeka keringat Naruto yang ada diskitar Dahi dan leher Naruto.

Neji yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya tersenyum,Neji tidak menyangka jika Gaara yang mempunyai sifat yang cuek dan terkesan lebih pendiam ternyata mempunyai sifat yang perhatian seperti ini.

"Istirahatlah,biar aku yang menjaganya ini sudah malam "

"Tidak,aku ingin menjaga Naruto,siapa tau nanti malam demamnya semakin tinggi jadi aku bisa langsung merawatnya Neji senpai"

"Kau keras kepala sekali ya… kau meremehkan aku hmm.? Aku juga bisa merawat orang sakit Gaara"

" bukan begitu maksudku" Ucap Gaara cepat

"Iya aku tau,kau sudah cukup lelah Gaara,kau tidak lihat lingkaran yang ada dikedua matamu itu hm?"

"Iya,iya aku akan beristirahat tetapi aku masih belum mengantuk,nanti kalau aku sudah mengantuk aku akan beristirahat juga"

Belum sampai ½ jam sejak Gaara berbicara jika dia belum mengantuk,ternyata Gaara sudah tertidur dengan kepala yang disandarkan di kasur Naruto. "Dasar keras kepala" Ucap Neji pelan kepada Gaara yang saat itu sudah berada digendongan Neji,Neji memindahkan Gaara ke Sofa panjang dan menyelimutinya dengan jaket yang dia bawa.

Tidak terasa 1 minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian tragis dihujan lebat itu, Selama 1 minggu pula anggota Osis serta sahabat Naruto secara silih berganti menjenguk dan menjaga Naruto setiap hari. Sifat ceria Naruto pun kembali dengan cepat. Hubungan Gaara dan Neji juga semakin dekat, karena mereka sering secara kebetulan menjenguk Naruto bersamaan.

Sedangkan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto seperti..,

"Teme….!"

"Hn,Dobe"

Panggilan 'teme' dan 'Dobe' sepertinya sudah menjadi panggilan khusus antara mereka berdua,terbukti ketika Itachi mencoba memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan 'Teme' seperti yang dilakukan oleh Naruto,Sasukejustru marah besar kepada saat itu tidak ada yang berani menggunakan panggilan tersebut kecuali mereka berdua.

"Apa benar KHS,mengumumkan jika besok sudah liburan musim panas?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"benar,tapi juga ada tidak pulang diliburan musim panas kali ini Dobe"

"apa kau akan pulang Teme?"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"Kenapa tidak teme? Apakah karena aku juga tidak pulang?" tanya Naruto sambil menampilkan cengiran khas,nya

"Hn"

"mengaku saja,teme.."

"Hn"

"Cih.. Kau menyebalkan teme,tidak mau mengaku segala… selama 1 bulan kau benar tidak pulang?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan

"Hn"

"Oh~"

Sedangkan orang-orang yang berada didalam ruang tersebut sweetdrop langsung,mendengar percakapan 'Aneh' antara Naruto dan Sasuke,bagaimana Naruto mengerti kata ambigu khas Sasuke itu. Hn dapat berarti 'ya' ataupun 'tidak'. Sedangkan menurut percakapan yang mereka dengar Naruto dapat mengerti ucapan aneh Sasuke.

"Naru-chan kau mengerti ucapan Sasuke?" tanya Deidara.

"Tentu"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengerti ucapan ambigu itu?" Tanya Deidara lagi,sebenarnya Sasuke juga tidak mengerti mengenai kemampuan Naruto dalam mengartikan trendmark nya itu,padahal belum ada 1 orang pun yang mengerti,termasuk sang ibu,mikoto Uchiha

"Mmm.. Bagaimana ya..?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka menuggu jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan Naruto,Naruto kemudian berkata "Aku tidak tau Dei-nii,hehehe" Ucap nya sambil tersenyum ala rubah,nya.

"ck..Dobe"

"Huh apa kau Teme…"

"Sudah-sudah… Naruto,bukannya hari ini kau sudah boleh kembali keasrama.? Kenapa kau tidak bersiap-siap..?"

"Oh iya.. Aku lupa,sebentar aku akan bersiap-siap dulu.."

Tidak seberapa lama kemudian,Naruto selesai bersiap-siap.

"Sini,Naruto biar aku bawakan tas,mu" Pinta Deidara.

"Tidak usah Dei-nii aku bisa sendiri" tolak Naruto halus,

"Hey dobe teman-teman,mu sudah menunggu diluar. Cepat keluar"

"iya..iya Tidak biasanya kau cerewet begini,Teme" Sindir Naruto kepada Sasuke,sedangkan Sasuke hanya memberikan deathglarenya kepada Naruto.

Naruto langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan,dimana Gaara dan Kiba sudah menunggu dengan senyuman yang ada diwajahnya.

"Hey.." Sapa Kiba dan Gaara ketika melihat Naruto yang baru keluar,dan dibalas dengan cengiran lebar dari Naruto.

"Aku sudah tidak betah disini.." Rengek Naruto. Gaara hanya tersenyum,dia lega jika Naruto sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi.

"Hahaha memang siapa suruh kau untuk sakit Naruto.." Gurau Kiba, Tapi kenapa semua terdiam,apa lagi Naruto yang tadi baru memberikan cengiran lebar,sekarang malah terdiam dan sedikit menunduk.

"Baka" bisik Shikamaru kepada Kiba pelan.

Seolah tersadar atas kesalahannya Kiba langsung terlonjak pelan "Eh.. Bukan.. bukan begitu maksudku.. Aish…."

"Gomen,aku yg salah tapi aku juga tidak mau seperti ini Kiba.." Kata Naruto pelan.

"Hey.. hey.. Naruto…! Bukan begitu maksudku,tadi aku hanya bercanda Naru.. jangan marah,Gomen,ne~"Kiba yang merasa frustasi karena Naruto tidak juga memberikan responnya,dia melihat kearah Gaara,dan Gaara hanya memalingkan muka.

"Naruto.. aku minta ma,af…."

"HAHAHA Kau Kena KIBA….!" Ternyata Narutotadi menunduk hanya untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya ketika sang Sahabat terkena jebakannya.

"YAA….! KAU NARUTO…" Kiba yang tadi sudah merasa bersalahpun merasa kesal, dan langsung menerjang Naruto,hingga Naruto berada dalam pitingan keras Kiba.

"hahaha i..ittai.. Kiba…." Rintih Naruto pelan disela tawanya.

Sedangkan mereka yang melihat kejadian itu tersenyum lega,mereka sempat mengira bahwa Naruto akan kembali seperti waktu itu,tetapi untunglah hal itu tidak terjadi,mungkin memang itu salah satu kelebihan Naruto,walaupun dia telah mengalami hal semengerikan itu Naruto tetap tegar,Dia anak yang kuat,fikir semua orang yang berada disana.

Hingga pergulatan mereka dihentikan oleh teriakan-teriakan dari bawah.

"Queen~"

Naruto danKiba langsung menghentikan pergulatan mereka,bersama Gaara juga mereka bertiga berjalan menuju balkon dilantai 2 tersebut,dan melihat kearah lantai 1.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka bertiga ketika melihat bahwa hampir seluruh siswa KHS berada dibawah sana dan meneriakkan nama 'Queen'. Mereka melihat bahwa sebagian besar dari mereka sudah membawa barang bawaan mereka.

Sepertinya karena besok sudah merupakan liburan musim panas jadi mereka menyempatkan untuk melihat Queen mereka sebelum pergi kerumah mereka masing-masing.

"Naru Queen sudah sembuh..?"

"Queen berikan senyum kalian,sebelum kami pergi"

"Queen…."

"Queen…."

Dan masih banyak teriakan yang lain,Naruto tersenyum maklum,karena menurut Deidara Ketika Naruto sakit Senyum yang mereka berdua keluarkan bukanlah seperti senyum yang seperti biasanya,sehingga sekolah menjadi sedikit eumb.. 'Suram dan Dingin'. Deidara juga menjelaskan jika peristiwa kemarin tidak diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali para Queen,Pihak Osis dan 1 orang pihak luar,Neji

Lagipula sudah 1 minggu para murid KHS tidak meihat ketiga Queen berkumpul bersama,jadi hal (Senyum Queen) ini tentu sangat dinanti-nantikan.

"Semoga liburan kalian menyenangkan dan semoga kalian sampai ditujuan dengan selamat,Minna~" Ucap ketiga Queen,kompak. Serta tidak lupa memberikan senyuman ala Queen yang sudah lama tidak terlihat.

"Whoaaa Arigato Queen."

"Kami akan segera kembali.."

"kami akan membawakan oleh-oleh Queen"

"Queen power.." Ucap Itachi yang baru datang bersama Kyubi.

"Eh Kyu nii,Kyu nii,tidak pulang?" Tanya Naruto akrab kepada Kyubi,yaa sekarang Kyubi meminta Naruto untuk memanggilnya Kyu nii meskipun,Kyubi belum memberikan alasannya.

"Aku akan berlibur dahulu,setelah itu aku akan pulang ke kanada" jawab Kyubi

"Eh. Liburan? Liburan kemana..?"

"Entahlah.. Itachi yang mengajakku untuk berlibur"

"kemana Aniki?" tanya Sasuke kepada Itachi.

"Aku mengajak Kyubi untuk ke villa keluarga kita di Kyoto,sebentar lagi ada banyak festifal disana" Jawab Itachi.

"Gion Matsuri (Festifal musim panas) di Kyoto memang yang terbaik" Ucap Deidara menambahkan.

"Jika kalian mau,kalian boleh ikut." Tawar Itachi..

"Benarkah..?" Tanya Kiba antusias

"benar,Kiba chan,Villa kami disana 'cukup' luas kok untuk kita semua"

Setelah berbicaraseperti itu maka mereka semua pun setuju,Dan Keesokan harinya mereka ber10 bersiap pergi ke Kyoto bersama-sama dengan mobil jemputan yang sudah diminta oleh para Uchiha dan juga Hyuga. Ada 3 Mobil yang terparkir disana yaitu mobil Opel Insignia OPC berwarna putih yang terkesan elegan,Kemudian Mobil BMW M5 berwarna Hitam mengkilat yang terkesan gagah,dan terakhir adalah Mobil Sport Lamborghinni Gallardo berwarna perak. Mereka ber 10 sudah siap dilapangan parkir dengan membawa barang bawaan mereka yang hanya berupa 1 buah ransel.

"Siapa yang membawa Lambhorghinni di acara liburan bersama ha..?" Tanya Kyubi terkejut.

"Benar,itu hanya mobil yang hanya muatuntuk 2 Orang saja." Sambung Neji tidak percaya.

"Otouto jangan bilang itu lamborghinni mu yang ada dirumah utama?" Tanya Itachi pelan,sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengalihkan pandangan kearah samping sambil berucap.

"memang kenapa.?" Tanya Sasuke cuek.

"Bodoh" Ucap Naruto sambil menjitak kepala Sasuke pelan.

"Jika kau hanya ingin berlibur sendiri,maka pantas kau gunakan mobil itu Sasuke" Saran Neji kepada sang sahabat.

"Hn,aku tidak mempunyai mobil keluarga,semua mobilku seperti itu,semua" jawab Sasuke

"Mendokusai,mau bagaimana lagi..? Ayo cepat berangkat"

"Ayo siapa yang ikut di mobilku" Ucap Neji yang berjalan menuju mobil Opel Insignianya.

"Mendokusai,aku akan ikut denganmu,"

"Ayo para Queen,kalian semua juga ikut denganku" Ajak Neji.

"Ha'I" jawab mereka kompak,kemudian belum juga Naruto berjalan kearah mobil Neji, Sasuke sudah menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Kau ikut denganku,Dobe" Ucap Sasuke telak,yang langsung membawa ransel Naruto dan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil lamborghinninya.

Dan setelah itu Kyubi,Itachi,Sasori dan Deidara masuk kedalam mobil BMW Itachi. Merekapun langsung memulai perjalanan mereka,waktu tempuh untuk sampai di kyoto melalui jalur darat lumayan lama,hampir 5 jam lamanya dari Konoha. Sehingga mereka baru sampai di Kyoto pukul 1 siang,

Villa Uchiha yang katanya 'Cukup' Luas ternyata tidak seperti yang Naruto bayangkan, Villa itu bahkan cukup untuk menampung penghuni satu kelas ditambah guru –guru yang ada. Sungguh teramat luas,villa dengan model jepang tradisional yng masih memakai lantai kayu,Pintu geser dari kertas serta tatami yang terdapat dimasing-masing kamar.

"Kita beristirahat dulu baru nanti sore kita akan berjalan-jalan didekat sini" Ucap Itachi ketika sudah berada di depan gerbang.

"Itachi sama.. Sasuke sama selamat datang" Ucap seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang baru keluar dari villa.

"Tolong bawakan barang bawaan kami,paman. Kami akan beristirahat" Perintah Sasuke.

"Pilih kamar kalian sendiri,. Kamar disini kosong jadi tenang saja.. Pilih sesuka kalian"

Naruto dan Kiba adalah orang yang paling excited dengan villa ini,mereka berdua langsung menyusuri kamar-kamar yang ada dan akhirnya mereka memilih kamar samping yang tepat berada didepan kolam ikan koi dan juga taman khas jepang dengan bambunya.

Setelah mendapat kamar masing-masing mereka ber 10 ada yang beristirahat dengan tidur 'Shikamaru' atau hanya duduk-duduk dengan melihat pemandangan dihalaman villa, atau ada yang mengisi perut mereka dengan camilan-camilan yang dibawa dari asrama.

Hingga Hari menunjukkan pukul 19.00,Pada musim panas dijepang Siang menjadi lebih lama,seperti hari ini,meskipun hari sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam,akan tetapi diluar seperti jam 5 sore.

"Kita pergi sekarang..?" Tanya Kyubi

"Sebentar,tadi para Queen aku suruh ganti baju lagi.." Ucap Deidara

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka aku suruh memakai Yukata,pasti Kawaiiiii" Jawabnya semangat..

"Ini bukan Di Sekolah dei…"

"Tapi,Danna.. Untuk melihat festifal kan paling cocok untuk memakai Yukata.."

"Yaah.. seperti kau saat ini kan?.. Kau cantik memakai Yukata itu dei.." Bisik Sasori pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh semua orang minus Queen yang masih berganti baju..

"Danna~" Sekarang wajah Deidara sudah seperti kepiting rebus saja

Sedangkan Kyubi hanya memutar bola matanya malas,karena adegan ini sudah berulang kali terjadi.

"Kenapa Kyu..? Kau iri..?" Tanya Itachi sambil memeluk Kyubi dari belakang

"Enak saja,Siapa yang iri… dan juga lepaskan tanganmu itu,keriput" Desis Kyubi yang bersamaan dengan selesainya Queen berganti baju.

'Haaah dari pada melihat 2 pasangan dengan background Pink serta kelopak bunga yang berguguran ,lebih baik melihat keindahan ciptaan tuhan ini '

"ayo kita berangkat.."

"Hmm.." Jawab mereka bersamaan

Jarak antara festifal dengan villa milik Uchiha cukup dekat,hanya dengan 5 menit berjalan kaki mereka sudah sampai di festifal tersebut.

Festifal menyambut musimpanas di Kyoto memang sangat ramai,Difestifal tersebut sudah banyak orang yang berdatangan

"Waah Ramaii sekali.." Ucap Naruto dan Kiba semangat.

Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan yang namanya keramaian pun melihat keramaian tersebut dengan tidak semangat,sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menggumamkan kata 'mendokusai' pelan.

Mereka ber 10 pun masuk kedalam festifal memang sangat ramai tidak hanya penjual berbagai makanan dan barang barang khas festifal yang ramai tapi juga pengunjungnya.

"Kita berkumpul lagi disini jam 9 tepat ya…" Ucap Itachi yang dijawab oleh anggukan oleh mereka semua,

"Ayo Naru kau bersamaku" ajak Kyubi

"Baik Kyu nii" Ucap Naruto semangat,dan mereka berdua sudah berjalan menuju kerumunan orang didalam sana tanpa melihat duo Uchiha yang menatap pasangan mereka masing-masing bingung,

"Ayo bersamaku Otouto" Ajak Itachi Lesu dan dijawab dengan "Hn" oleh Sasuke.

Kyubi Pov

"Ayo kita lihat disana Kyu nii" Ajak Naruto yang menunjuk-nunjuk stan makanan kepadaku..

"Kau sudah lapar Naru..? Bahkan kita baru saja masuk"

"Tapi kyu nii…" Rengeknya manja, hah jika mempunyai adik akan seseru ini maka aku pasti akan mencarinya sejak aku sd

"Sudah.. ayo lihat disana.. sepertinya menarik" kuseret Naruto menuju stan bermain.

"Mau mencoba, hanya 5 yen anda akan dapat kesempatan denan melempar selama 3 kali" Ucap paman yang ada disana, Kulihat permainanya adalah menjatuhkan tumpukan botol minuman dengan bola yang nanti akan diberikan,dan ada hadiah yang berjejer diatanya.

"Kau ingin sesuatu Naru?"

"Emb..?" Kulihat wajah Berfikir Naruto,sungguh lucu.

"Itu Kyunii- gelang dengan ornamen Monster berekor sembilan itu."

"Baiklah aku akan mengincarnya" kemudian setelah aku membayar 5 yen kepada paman disana aku mendapatkan 3 bola,dan memulai lemparan pertama.

"**Duk**"

"Waah Kyu nii hebat" kulihat Naruto sangat senang bahkan dia sampil melompat-lompat kecil.

Karena masih ada 2 bola lagi maka aku serahkan saja kepada Naruto untuk mencoba,dan dia menerimanya dengan wajah berbinar.

Pada lemparan pertama Naruto gagal,"Hahaha kau gagal Naru,,"

"Yang terakhir pasti bisa,Ttebayo~" dan tinggal 1 lemparan

**Shoot**

"**Duk**" "Yess… aku bisa…, Kyu nii minta apa..?" Hmm? Dia ingin memberi aku juga.. fikirku, lalu kuedarkan pandanganku kederetan hadiah yang ada,kemudian pandanganku jatuh kearah Gelang yang sama dengan yang dipilih Naruto,

"Aku ingin Gelang yang sama denganmu"

"Eh..?memangnya masih ada?... paman, gelang yang seperti ini apa masih ada lagi?"

"Kebetulan hanya tertinggal 1 nona,kau beruntung" Ucap sang paman sambil menyerahkan Gelang yang sama dengan Naruto

'**ctak**'

"Apa..apa an tadi..? Nona..?" Ucap Naruto sedikit kesal

"Hahaha bahkan orang luarpun salah mengenal gender,mu Naru…" Aku terus tertawa sepanjang jalan, Lucu sekali menggodanya.

"Diam,Kyu nii~" Ucapnya sambii menggembungkan pipinya

"Hahaha apa lagi dengan ekspresi,mu ini pasti semua orang juga akan salah mengenal Gender,mu.. "

"Kyu nii… menyebalkan"

"Whoaa.." tiba tiba Naru mengejarku karena aku terus saja mengodanya.. Aku pun segera berlari,kulihat dia masih berlari dibelakangku.

"Eh…!" aku hampir saja menabrak seseorang didepanku ini.

"Kyubi.." eh.. sepertinya aku kenal suara ini "Itachi..?" Tanyaku terkejut.

"kenapa lari-lari begitu?" tanyanya, "Hahaha tadi Naruto mengejarku.."

"Naruto.? Dimana dia..?" "Tentu saja dia dibela… Eh..? dimana dia..?" Aku bingung,tadi sepertinya Naruto masih ada dibelakangku,tapi sekarang dia tidak ada.

"Biar aku yang mencarinya," Sasuke kemudian mencari Naruto pergi,Haah padahal aku masih ngin bersamanya…

"Sekarang kau denganku saja.."

"..?"

Kyubi Pov End.

Sasuke Pov.

Dimana dia..? hah.. si Dobe itu.. kenapa dia mudah sekali menghilang.. kucari-cari disetiap stan yang ada… Dan aku menemukannya, didepan Stan penjual

"Dobe.." Kulihat dia menoleh kepadaku,sepertinya dia juga kaget aku berada tepat dibelakangnya,

"Kau mengagetkanku Teme.." sepertinya dia lupa,bahwa dia tadi bersama Kyubi dan meninggalkannya…

"Hn"

"Kau mau teme.." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan Takoyaki yang baru dia terima kepadaku.

"Hn" jawabku. "Ayo kita mencari tempat duduk untuk memakan ini" katanya.

"ikut aku Dobe" Kutarik tangannya pelan untuk mengikutiku,awalnya dia ingin protes akan tetapi karena terus saja aku acuhkan maka dia diam juga,hingga kami tiba dipinggir danau yang berada di dekat festifal ini.

"Bagus sekali pemandangannya disini,teme… Darimana kau tau tempat ini teme.?" Ucapnya takjub.

"Dulu waktu liburan disini 10 tahun yang lalu aku menemukan tempat ini,dan karena tempat ini sedikit tertutup maka tidak banyak orang yang tau"

"Oh~" Kulihat Naruto sudah duduk diatas rumput kering yang ada disini dan akupun mengikutinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ini teme.." ucapnya dan aku mengambil Takoyaki dari tangan Naruto dan memakannya pelan.

"Disini sangat tenang ya…"

"Hn. Setiap aku ke villa keluarga pasti aku mampir kesini,dulu waktu pertama kali aku kesini aku menemukan sebuah kalung"

"Kalung..?" Tanyanya, kemudian aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakuku. "Ini dia…"

"Waah.. bagus sekali.." kulihat dia melihat bandul berupa kipas yang terdapat dikalung tersebut. "Dan mulai saat itu aku selalu membawanya kemana-mana"

"Ini benda yang sangat bersejarah buatmu ya,,.. teme"

"Hn. Selain itu jika aku bertanding basket aku selalu memakai ini"

"Hmm..? Kenapa..?"

"Entahlah.. aku merasa tenang jika aku memakai kalung ini,jadi aku dapat fokus dipertandingan."

"Tidak aku sangka,kau percaya yang seperti itu Teme.."

**Duk **"Ittai" kupukul kepala dobe ini pelan. "Hey.. Teme aku bercanda tau.." Ucapnya sambil mengelus-lus belakang kepalnya, "Hn"**, **Langsung saja aku ambil kalung yang ada ditangan Dobe ini.

"…."

"Kau marah teme.." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat kepadaku kulirik sedikit sepertinya dia merasa bersalah. "Temee~,jangan marah…"

"…."

"Gomen,Sasuke" Kulihat dia menunduk,hmm apa aku keterlaluan menggodanya.. "Hn,Dobe" ucapku sambil kuacak-acak surai pirangnya pelan, dia mengangkat kepalanya,

"Ayo kita kembali,teman-teman pasti sudah menunggu"

"Ha'i. Temee Takoyakinya belum habis"

"Tinggal saja disitu.." "Tapi…" dia seperti tidak rela meninggalkan makanannya,huh.. langsung saja aku tarik pelan tangannya.."makan dijalan saja,."

Sasuke Pov End

Normal Pov

Setelah mereka semua sudah berkumpul ditempat janjian tadi maka mereka bergegas untuk pulang,mereka semua sudahlelah hingga ketika sampai di villa mereka langsung pergi kekamar mereka masing-masing.

mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sepanjang mereka di kyoto ini,mulai pergi mengunjungi kuil-kuil yang berada kyoto,pergi ke pantai,mendaki gunung dan kegiatan outdoor yang lain, Hal ini membuat hubugan mereka semakin erat,Salah satunya adalah hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto,mereka semua yakin jika Naruto menyukai Sasuke dan sebaliknya,Tapi kedua orang bodoh itu tidak menyadari atau… Tidak mengakui..

Hubungan ShikaKiba juga semakin dekat,Shikamaru yang pendiam serta Kiba yang hyperaktif melengkapi hubungan mereka,bahkan Shikamaru yang hobynya adalah Tidur dan memiliki kepribadian yang pendian dapat berubah menjadi pribadi yang sedikit 'Bernyawa' jika mereka bersama.

Sedangkan hubungan yang paling melejit dan tidak terprediksi adalah hubungan NejiGaa,mereka sudah jadian sekali lagi mereka sudah JADIAN.

**Flashback On**

"Gaara.." panggil Neji yang saat itu sedang berdiri didepan Gaara. "Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Ehm.. aku tau mungkin ini terlalu cepat bagimu dan mungkin kau juga tidak akan percaya" Ucap Neji gugup,yaa seorang Neji dibuat gugup oleh seorang gaara. "Ada apa senpai?" Tanya Gaara yang saat ini sudah erdiri berhadapan dengan Neji.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin membicarakannya nanti ketika kita sudah kembali tapi…. Ah sudahlah yang penting aku ingin mengucapkan.. Aish.. Aku tidak memaksamu gaara. Sekali lagi aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya saja.." Ucap Neji berbelit-belit karena gugup,Gaara yang menadarinya hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggenggam tangan Neji sambil mencoba menenangkan kegugupan Neji, "Tenang senpai,."

"Haah…. Begini~ Aku menyukaimu Gaara,mungkin terlalu cepat jika aku mengungkapkan jika aku mencintaimu tapi.. Sabaku Gaara maukah kau menjadi pacarku,aku tidak dapat menjanjikan untuk terus mencintaimu hingga akhir,karena itu adalah kata yang munafik menurutku,tapi percayalah Gaara aku saat ini mencintaimu dan mudah-mudahan sampai nanti.."Neji mengucapkan sambil menatap lurus kearah manik jade Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan secara tidak sadar dia membuka tutup mulutnya karena tidak percaya..

Gaara begitu terkejut dengan pengakuan Neji,sehingga selama beberapa detik hanya keheningan yang terjadi,hingga tanpa sadar Gaara mengangguk dan tiba-tiba memeluk Neji menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang sudah sewarna dengan rambutnya

Setelah adegan romantis itu berlangsung Gaara kemudian menanyakan tentang kedekatan Neji dan Naruto tentunya secara pribadi,karena Gaara sempat berfikir jika Neji justru menyukai Naruto,tetapi setelah Neji bercerita yang sebenarnya juga tentang adiknya 'Hyuga Hinata',Gaara dapat memahami Neji.

**Flashback Off**

2 Minggu berada di Kyoto sungguh tidak terasa bahkan ketika 1 minggu lagi mereka harus menjalani rutinitas semula mereka hanya mengeluh,kecuali Neji yang mewanti-wanti Sasuke untuk berlatih menuju tournamen musim ini untuk mempertahankan gelar juara,dan juga Kyubi yang masih akan berlibur lagi di kanada,bersama keluarganya.

Maka ketika mereka menuju perjalanan untuk kembali keasrama mereka mampir dulu ke Bandara untuk mngantarkan Kyubi,setelah itu mereka kembali keasrama dengan senyum mengembang tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan dihadapinya disana.

"Mungkin untuk sekarang kau bisa bernafas lega,. Tunggu hingga waktu yang tepat dan kupastikan jika penganggu **kita** akan aku lenyapkan. Dan kau akan menjadi milikku,menjadikanku seorang **Uchiha** dan menanggalkan marga **Simura**yang saat ini ada dibelakang namaku" ucap seseorang yang melihat kedatangan 'rombongan' itu dari salah satu jendela asrama,dengan seringaian keji di wajahnya.

_**To Be Continue**_

_**Chap ini adalah usaha agar Naru kembali ceria,oke? Jadi tidak terdapat konflik yang terlalu berarti**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Minna~ Reviewerya udah mencapai 100 nih… Authoor mau (eh.. jangan panggil authoor deh,panggil nickname aja TARA,) memberi hadiah kepada kalian semua.. Kalian tulis apa yang kalian inginkan dri fic ini, mau di tamatkan sekarang?,dihiatuskan?,update kilat? Fic wordnya dibanyakin..? atau apa saja.. Oh iya kejadian nanti dichap depan yang kalian inginin juga boleh,nanti authoor akan pilih yang terbanyak oke…? (Pilih 1 Ok…)**

**Oke Minna ini balasan Reviewnya…. **

**Kirei Neko: **Utakata di interogasi langsung ama si keriput ,untuk teman-temannya Sai.. itu masih misteri.. :3, Terimakasih sudah mereview Kirei….

**Hanazawa Kay: **Huaaa… Gomen.. gomen… salah nyebut nama…. Gomen yaa Hana-san (-.-)v. Utakata sudah dapat hukuman tuh.. tapi apa kurang kejam ya…? Terimakasih sudah mereview Hana-san

**Titan Miauw: **Ini sudah dilanjuut.. Terimakasih sudah mereview Titan

**Noaiy Kyukihae: **Hehehe sengaja ituu Tara buat teman Sai misterius gitu.. Biar penasaran :3,terimakasih semangatnya Noaiy san dan juga reviewnya

**Himawari Wia:** Samaa Wiaa,Tara juga suka pas adegan itu… so sweet.. terimakasih sudah mereview wa.. #Oh iya wia,kapan fic wia dilanjuut lagi..? #

**LNArusasu: **Marganya Sai simura kok.. Tara aja yang lupa ngasih taunya.. Terimakasih sudah mereview

**Nara:** Terimakasih semangat dan reviewnya Nara

**Zhiewon189: **Waah terimakasih reviewnya untuk setiap Chapter fic ini… Ini sudah di update chap 8,nya.. Semoga sesuai harapan…

**Axa Alisson Ganger: **Utakata udah dapet hukumannya… dan juga.. untuk masalah 'Gadis' itu,tunggu di chap depan,nee~ Terimakasih sudah mereview axa

**Arruka : **Terimakasih sudah bilang fic ini keren.. .iya sai mau ngelakuin hal jahat lagi sama Naruto.. Terimakasih sudah mereview arruka,# Oh iya.. Review dari arruka gak jadi guest kok.. coba dicek lagi

**EstrellaNamikaze: ** Iya ini sudah dilanjut Terimakasih sudah mereview

**Amour-Chan:**Maaf belum bisa update kilat,tapi ini sudah dilanjuut kok Terimakasih sudah mereview

**Zen ikkika: **Hehehe penulisa Kyubii itu kesalahan author kok seharusnya kan Kyubi ya… Terimakasih sudah mereview

**Yuzuru:**Kaasan dan Tousan Naruto meninggal karena kecelakaan mobiil nanti akan Tara jelaskan ketika keluarga Uzumaki sudah menemukan cucunya yang hilang,Terimakasih sudah mereview

**Dwi2: **Sama Dwi aku juga gak tega buat Naruto kesiksa,tapi Tara udah buat rencana tentang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sai,dan itu lebih.. err kasian sudah mereview Dwi

**Harpaairiry:**Iya ini sudah dilanjut,Terimakasih sudah mereview

**Aiska Hime-Chan:**tentang 'Gadis' itu masih Rahasia.. Gomen.. Tapi akan ditunjukin di Chap depan kok.:3 Terimakasih sudah mereview

**Ilma: **Ini sudah dilanjuut,soal siapa yang ditabrak itu.. chap depan ya… Terimakasih sudah mereview.

**Zara Zahra : **tentang kejadian Queen terdahulumungkin akan dijelasin di chap menjelang akhir ya.. mungkin tidak bisa update cepet tapi Tara janjikan 1 mingu sekali UPDATE kok,terimakasih sudah mereview.

**Terimakasih kepada semua Reader semua..^^ Special thanks nya untuk para Follower,terus yang memfaforite Fic ini dan juga Untuk para Reviewer..^^ oh iya untuk pembaca tinggalkan jejak ya.. walaupun hanya 1 kata… Itu sangat ,sangat,sangat, berarti**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik masashi kishimoto.. tapi sasu-teme milik author (khukhukhu)**

**Princess-princess by Tsuda Mikiyo**

**Pair : Sasunaru / ****Utanaru/ItaKyu**** (PAIR YANG LAIN MENYUSUL ^^)**

**Warning : Shonen . Typo bertebaran. Dan fic ini mempunyai unsur BL (sekali lah ini fanfic mengandung BL. Jadi yang tidak suka ya…. Jangan dibaca ^^)**

**Summary ; Bagaimana Apabila Naruto masuk disekolah khusus laki-laki dan didaulat untuk menjadi seorang QUEEN..? Menjadi siswa istimewa yang akan menjadi "Penyegar" .inspired by komik princess-princess**

**THE QUEEN OF KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

**By**

**Mrs Tara Fujitatsu**

**Saya masih author baru jadi kritik dan sarannya akan membantu sekali ;)**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter ****9**** Begin**

Normal Pov

Sekarang Kyubi sedang berkemas memasukkan bajunya kedalam koper, Kenapa tidak maid yang melakukan tugas itu semua? Jawabannya adalah karena Kyubi sudah biasa mandiri ketika dia berada di asrama.

Ketika sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya Kyubi sekilas melihat gelang yang selalu dia pakai sejak 3 Minggu yang lalu,gelang yang sama dengan yang dipakai sang 'Adik', "Aku ingin segera menemuinya" Gumam Kyubi disela beres-beresnya.

**Cklek **Pintu kamar Kyubi terbuka dan masuklah seorang Mito uzumaki,sang Nenek.

"Kyuu" Panggil Mito kepada cucunya, sedangkan Kyubi yag merasa bahwa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh dan langsung menuntun sang nenek untuk duduk dikasurnya

Sang nenek terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan sang cucu "Aku tidak setua itu Kyubi.."

Sedangkan Kyubi hanya memutar bola matanya pelan,karena sang nenek ini selalu berucap jika dia masih muda ataupun dia merasa tubuhnya sangat sehat,Kyubi sudah hafal semua sifat neneknya ini.

"Benar kau ingin pulang sekarang..? Nenek masih merindukanmu Kyuu"

"Besok sekolah sudah dimulai nenek.. Dan aku ketua Osis disana,aku tidak dapat membolos dihari pertama masukkan..

"ya..ya..ya… Tapi kenapa kau tidak menemui nenekmu ini mulai awal liburan Kyuu"

"Kan aku sudah pamit kepada nenek untuk melakukan liburan bersama teman-temanku dulu nek.."

"Kenapa kau tidak menuruti nenek dengan bersekolah disini..? Kau kan bisa menemui dan menjaga nenek" Ucap Mito dengan wajah yang 'sengaja' dibuat memelas.

"Nenek,jngan memasang wajah seperti itu,Kyubi tau itu hanya pura-pura" sungut Kyubi sebal kepada sang Nenek. "Lagipula disini sudah ada Tsunade baasan yang menjagamu nek.. selain itu aku dijepang juga akan mencari 'adikku' kan" Tambah Kyubi lagi.

"Kyuu.. Berjanjilah kau akan menemukannya.." sekarang Sang tetua Uzumaki tersebut benar-benar merasa sedih karena belum dapat menemukan cucunya yang hilang, Kyubi langsung memeluk sang nenek dan berbisik pelan "Tentu Nek."

"Dan jika saat itu tiba,kau harus langsung memberi tau Nenek " Pinta Sang Mito Lagi,Kyubi hanya mengangguk,'maafkan Kyubi nek' tambahnya dalam hati

**Konoha.**

Disebuah turnamen Basket tingkat nasional yang digelar di Konoha Sport Center tepatnya dipinggir lapangan Basket,terdapat 1 tim dengan logo Api didadanya sedang tersenyum cerah karena para suporternya,karena mereka berhasil masuk dalam babak penyisihan,dan akan mewakili konoha untuk bersaing dengan tim-tim dari seluruh jepang.

"Selamat ya kalian akan mewakili Konoha dalam turnamen ini" Ucap pemuda Blonde yang baru saja sampai diruang istirahat para pemain.

"sama-sama Naruto Queen,itu juga atas dukungan para Queen juga" Ucap pemuda bernomor punggung 14 yang dikenal dengan Nama shisui..

"Dobe,Dimana kau tadi melihat? Kan aku sudah bilang untuk melihat disini.."

"Gomen,Teme tadi aku telat,jadinya aku hanya melihat ditribun bersama Gaara dan Kiba"

"Hn Dobe,makanya jangan terlambat.." Ucapnya sambil mengelus surai Blonde itu pelan.

"Nee Teme~" tiba-tiba saja ada segerombolan siswi yang menjadi pemandu sorak klub lawan konoha high school menghampiri mereka. "mm Ano.. perkenalkan aku Sakura ketua cheers tim dari konoha gakuen 14" "Dan aku ino yamanaka wakil tim cheers" Ucap kedua siswi dengan rambut pink serta Blonde itu kepada anggota basket KHS.

"bolehkah kami berkenalan dengan kalian?" Tanya si Pink lagi, "Tentu saja.. Namaku.." Belum juga Shisui memperkenalkan diri kedua gadis itu sudah menuju 'Incaran' masing-masing. "Perkenalkan namaku Sakura,kau Sasuke kun kan..?" "Kau pasti Neji kun,Namaku Yamanaka Ino.. permainanmu tadi sangaat bagus"

Sasuke hanya menatap sebal kearah gadis yang seenaknya saja menggelayut di lengan kekar Sasuke, Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto sedikit dan melihat ekspresi yang muncul dari pemuda manis disampingnya. 'Dia sangat manis dengan muka yang memerah seperti itu, eh..? memerah apa Dobe merasa kesal dengan gadis sok kenal ini..? sepertinya menggoda Dobe sangat menyenangkan'

"Salam kenal" Ucap sasuke pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto dan Sakura,Naruto yang mendengar itu semua Naruto mendengus sebal dan berbalik menuju tempat istirahat pemain yang lain.

Sementara itu kejadian yang hampir sama terjadi dipasangan NejiGaa ini akan tetapi Neji berbuat begitu bukan untuk mengerjai uke tsundereny akan tetapi sifat yang terlalu baiklah yang membuat Neji terus meladeni ucapan Ino. Dan Gaara merasa diabaikanpun berjalan menuju Naruto yang menatap sebal kearah Sasuke.

"Pertandingan sudah selesai,sebaiknya kita pulang saja" Ajak Gaara dengan raut muka yang sangat kesal "Ayo Gaara" Jawab Naruto tak kalah meyebalkan sementara Kiba yang tidak tau menau mengenai 2 sahabatnya ini hanya menggelengkan kepala tetapi beberapa detik kemudian Kiba menyusul Gaara dan Naruto yang sudah berada didepan, Kepergian Para Queen tentu dirasakan oleh para anggota basket yang melihat kepergian sang penyemangat mereka dengan sedih atau.. Marah kepada 2 orang penyebab buruknya mood para Queen.

Sasuke yang melihat kepergian Dobenya hanya menyeringai karena dia berhasil membuat sang Dobe cemburu,bolehkah Sasuke berharap bahwa kepergian Naruto benar-benar karena cemburu,sedangkan Neji yang masih belum sadar jika ukenya telah menghilang..

_Keesokan Harinya_

Pagi hari yang cerah dikonoha high school tapi pagi yang buruk untuk kedua Queen ini, Mood mereka belum kembali sejak kejadia kemarin, dan sang penyebab belum juga menemui Naruto,kecuali Neji yang sudah memohon mohon untuk dapat bertemu dengan Gaara.

Merasa terganggu dengan adegan romance NejiGaa maka Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi berkeliling bersama Kiba,hitung-hitung juga untuk mengembalikan mood Naruto.

"Naru menurutmu bagaimana Shikamaru senpai?" Tanya Kiba setelah mereka berjalan disekitar lorong kelas yang kosong

"Hm..?Shika senpai ya..? menurutku dia pintar,suka tidur.. dan bla bla bla"

"Bukan begitu Naru.. Maksudku.. sifatnya" Ucap Kiba sambil menunduk malu.

"Kalau itu aku tidak tau Kiba,tapi kurasa dia orang yang baik. Apa kau menyukainya Kiba?"

"ah… anoo.. bukan begitu Naru.. aku hanya.."

"Ah benar.. kau benar-benar menyukainya Kiba?" Tanya Naruto semangat

"Sudah Kiba,tenang saja,akan aku tanyakan apakah Shikamaru senpai juga suka padamu,Jaa nee"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Naru.. jangan.." Tapi teriakan Kiba sudah terlambat karena pemuda itu sudah berlari jauh didepan Kiba,

Sasuke Pov

Bagaimana ekspresi Dobe ya.. jika aku menemuinya ya.. aku lihat kemarin dia kesal sekali.., tapi dimana dia sekarang,aku barusaja dari Q-Room tapi dia juga tak ada,kemudian ketika aku berada di lorong aku mendengar suara,sepertinya itu suara Dobe,maka aku percepat langkahku menuju kearah suara tadi. "Suki da" hmm? Siapa orang yang bersama Dobe, ketika aku berada di depan ruangan dimana aku dapat melihat Dobeku duduk berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Cih.. untuk apa mereka berdua duduk sedekat itu.

"Suki Da" ... "Suki Da Yo" sekarang aku tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutanku,bagaimana bisa Shikamaraku dan Naruto… kakiku seperti bergerak sendiri dan langsung melangkah cepat kearah kedua sosok tersebut,dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi langsung kugenggam erat tangan Dobe ini dan kuseret menuju luar,tidak kupedilikan rontaan-rontaannya hingga kami berada dibelakang sekolah yang sepi.

"Apa-apa an sih kau Teme.." Gerutunya,tidak taukah kesalahanmu itu. "Kenapa kau menerima pernyataan cinta si rusa itu"

"Ha..? pernyataan cinta apa?"

"Jangan bohong Naru, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Shikamaru tadi?" Tanyaku berusaha bersabar menghadapi ke-Dobe-an Naruto.

"Apa..? aku tadi dan Shikamaru senpai hanya…" kemudian dia menghentikan ucapannya lagi dan memandangku dengan ekspresi tidak percaya setelah itu tawanya meledak. Ha? Tawa

Sasuke Pov end

Naruto Pov.

"Hahaha Te..me… jadi…jadi. Hahaha,kau.. Shikamaru senpai…. Pernyataan cinta.. hahaha"

"Hn" kulihat wajahnya yang jarang menampakkan ekspresi itu menjadi bingung,lucu sekali dia.. "Aku hanya…"

**Flashback On**

Aku berlari mencari Shika senpai berada dan aku menemukannya disebuah kelaskosong sedang tertidur,langsung saja kuhampiri Shika senpai dan aku coba untuk membangunkannya,setelah beberapa kali usaha untuk membangunkan Shika senpai,akhirnya Shika senpai bangun juga..

"Ada apa..?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk.

"Ano.. apa Shika senpai menyukai Kiba?" Tanyaku To The Point Kulihat wajahnya sangat terkejut dan aku tidak bisanya Shika senpai gugup begitu.

"Mmm.." dan anggukan pelanpun diberikannya kepadaku, "Kenapa Shika senpai tidak bilang kepada Kiba?.."

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya,jadi aku juga tidak tau bagaimana?"

"Aku juga belum pernah Shika senpai jadi aku tidak dapat memberikanmu saran.."

"Oh.. tapi aku pernah melihat ayah ibuku selalu mengucapkan Suki Da dan dibalas oleh ibuku dengan Sukida yo setiap pagi…"

"Hmm.. **Suki Da**" "benar senpaii…"

"**Suki Da**"

"**SUkida Yo**"

Flashback off.

Kulihat Sasuke senpai mukanya antara malu dan.. bingung meski masih dapat disembunyikan dengan topeng stoicnya tapi aku masih dapat melihatnya..

"jangan-jangan kau cemburu senpai?"

"seorang Uchiha tidak pernah cemburu" Jawab Sasuke senpai cepat.

"Seorang Uchiha juga manusia… Cemburu kan wajar.. "

"Hn,Ayo kita kembali" dasar Teme senpai.. tidak mau mengakui..

"Jadi cemburukan…?" Ucapku sambil menjajari Sasuke senpai.

"Urusai Dobe"kulihat 'sedikit' rona merah dipipinya.. "Hahaha pipimu merah Teme.."

"Dobe.." sepanjang jalan kami terus seperti itu,lucu sekali menggoda Sasuke senpai ini,jarang sekali dia menampakkan ekspresinya kan…

Naruto Pov End.

Sai Pov.

Aku berdiri dibalik pohon yang berada dibelakang sekolah,dan aku dapat melihat mereka berdua,tanganku kugenggam erat.. sepertinya kesabaranku sudah hampir habis, bagaimana bisa bocah itu membuat Sasuke kun mengluarkan ekspresi sebanyak itu,sedangkan jika Sasuke kun bersamaku yang diucapkannya hanya 'Hn' yang tidak kumengerti artinya apa.

Aku sangat benci orang-orang yang bisa sedekat itu dengan Sasuke kun sedankan aku,untuk sedekat itu dengan sasuke kun harus menyingkirkan para pengganggu. Aku sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk menyingkirkan bocah berisik itu,dan aku jamin rencana itu tidak akan gagal,

"Sai.. kapan kau akan menjalankan rencanamu itu?"

"Tunggu waktu yang tepat dulu" tanpa aku menolehpun aku sudah tau bahwa itu dia,sahabatku sejak aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"Apa paman sudah tau?"

"Tentu saja tousan sudah tau,beliau akan membuat rencana kita lebih mulus"

"Paman Simura memang hebat,dengan kedudukannya sebagai Ketua kepolisian Jepang,dapat menghilangkan jejak penabrakan gadis itu,seolah olah itu adalah murni kecelakaan."

"Bahkan bangsawan sekelas **Hyuga** pun tidak curiga,Tousanku memang hebat"

"Benar"

Sai Pov End

Normal Pov

Tidak terasa liburan sdah berakhir dan ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah, maka mulailah kegiatan rutin para siswa KHS,

Setelah melakukan upacara sambutan dari sang kepala sekolah maka para siswa langsung bergegas menuju kelas masing-masing mm.. lebih tepatnya menuju kelas para Queen, dan ketika melihat Queen mereka memberikan senyuman yang sudah 1 bulan tidak dilihat mereka semua,maka mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing dengan love-love dimatanya.

Kiba Class

"Kiba Queen,aku memawa oleh-oleh" "Sama.. aku juga Kiba Queen" "Kami juga…" Ucap hampir seluruh siswa dikelas Kiba sambil menyodorkan beberapa bungkusan kepada Kiba.

"Ah.. Terimakasih minna~" Ucap Kiba riang yang menerima satu per satu bungkusan yang diberikan,

"wah.. Kiba Queen tersenyum kepadaku.." "Tidak,! Itu tadi senyuman untukku" "Tidak.. itu untukku"

"Jangan bertengkar Minna~" dan seketika semua murid dikelas Kiba langsung terdiam dan melihat kearah sang Queen dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Gaara Class

Mood Gaara yang sedang baik hari ini membuat siapaun yang menyapa Gaara diberikan senyumannya yang paling hangat, hingga kelas tersebut tampak hangat dan tidak sesuram ketika Naruto sakit yang menyebabkan mood Gaara memburuk.

Naruto Class

"Naru Queen,kami mengumpulkan oleh-oleh yang kami bawa dari kampung halaman untuk Naru Queen" Ucap sang ketua kelas bernama DAN. Sedangkan Naruto yang menerima begitu banyak oleh-oleh dari temannya pun memberi cengiran khasnya,.

Hinggaa bel masuk berbunyi dan untuk hari pertama ini jadwal sebagai Queen baru akan dimulai ketika jam pelajaran berakhir,takak ada yang istimewa selama berlagsung hingga bel pulang pun berbunyi.

Shikamaru Pov

Haah… Sungguh merepotkan,lebih baik aku mengerjakan berlembar-lembar soal matematika dari pada aku harus mengutarakan perasaanku,bukannya tidak mau.. tapi menurutku itu adalah hal yang terlalu rumit, Aku bahkan sudah belajar dari Naruto untuk bagaimana cara mengutarakannya tapi… Agh… rasanya aku sedang mengalami hal yang dinamakan 'prustasi'.

Dan disinilah aku,didepan kelasnya menunggu penhuninya keluar karena ini sudah jam pulang,kulihat 1 per 1 temannya keluar kelas hingga aku lihat dia juga keluar kelas setelah membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada dimeja.

**Grep**

Kulihat dia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba aku memegang tangannya, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan" dan dia hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian dia berjalan mengikutiku menuju perpustakaan,dan secara kebetulan hari ini perpustakan sedang sepi.

"Ada apa senpai..?" tanyanya, "Begini…. Kiba,mm.." kenapa denganku ini,bukannya aku tadi malam sudah berlatih tapi kenapa aku masih gugup.

"Iya…"

"Ehm.. Mungkin aku tidak pandai.. berkata-kata jadi.." kulirik dia sekilas,dia masih menatapku dengan serius,haah kenapa aku menjadi segugup ini..

"Aku.. sebenarnya.." belum juga aku selasai berbicara terdengar kikikan pelan darinya "Aku juga suka padamu senpai…"

"EH..?"  
"kenapa senpai gugup begitu,bukannya senpai ingin mengucapkan kata itu?"

"ehm iya.. jadi sekarang kita.."  
"Umh."kulihat dia mengangguk dengan wajah yag memerah... langsung saja aku peluk tubuh mungilnya,aku mengakui aku memang tidak pintar dalam hal-hal seperti ini,beruntunglah aku memilih Kiba yang dapat melengkapiku.

"Tapi Shika senpai…"

"Panggil saja Shika Kiba chan.." Kulhat pipinya tambah memerah,manisnya..

"ano.. Shika kun, tapi aku kan masih menjadi seorang Queen jadi…"

"tenang saja aku mengertisoal itu.. Kiba chan~"

Skip Time

Disebuah salah 1 klub bela diri yaitu 3 Queen kita sedang menyemangati para anggota,tentu saja mereka terlebih dahulu berganti kostum dari seragam KHS menjadi Baju Vneck lengan pendek berwarna Baby Blue dipadukan dengan Celana Jins pendek menutupi 30 cm bagian diatas lutut,kemudian sepatu Boots panjang dengan Heels 5 cm yang menutupi kaki jenjang para Queen,jangan lupa rambut palsu panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai indah.

Tentu penampilan yang 'Waah' bagi para anggota Karate yang disuguhi pemandangan tersebut,.

"Minna~… Yang semangat ya…." Ucap para Queen tidak lupa memberikan senyuman khasnya,setelah itu latihan berjalan lancar bahkan sangat lancar jika boleh diilang begitu hingga para Queen selesai bertugas.

"Kiba.. Kenapa hari ini kau terlihat semangat sekali..? bahkan kau selalu menyunggingkan senyummu dimanapun"

"Hari ini aku sedang Bahagia Gaara"  
"Apakah kalian..?" Tanya Naruto menggantung sedangkan Kiba yang ditanya Naruto begitu wajahnya lantas memerah setelah mengangguk kecil kearah Naruto.

"Waah.. Souka…? Selamat Ya.. Kiba" Ucap Naruto yang langsung menghambur kearah Kiba menyebabkan pemuda manis pecinta anjing itu menjadi kualahan mnghadapi terjangan sang sahabat.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan..?"  
"Kau tidak tau Gaara..? Kiba sudah jadian lhoo sama Shika senpai." Sedangkan Gaara yang mendengar berita tersebut langsung cemberut kearah Kiba "A..Apa.. Gaara" Tanya Kiba gugub karena dipandangi seperti itu oleh Gaara.

"Kenapa..? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku Kiba…." "Eh.. anoo itu karena.. Kau sibuk dengan Neji senpai Gaara

"Gomen,sahabatku sendiri sedang bahagia,aku tidak tau.. Gomen,ne~" Ucapnya sambil memeluk Kiba dengan hangat,. "iya Gaara.. tidak apa-apa" Ucap Kiba sambil membalas pelukan Gaara,sedangkan Naruto hanya melihat kedua sahabatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Nee..Nee.. Kalian berdua jangan lupakan aku ya… kalian berdua kan sudah punya Neji dan Shika senpai"

"TENTU SAJA, BAKA NARUTO" Ucap mereka berdua kompak. "Eh.. ngomong-ngomong bukannya ini adalah pertandingan semi final tim basket?" Tanya Kiba.

"Umh,Mereka ada pertandingan dengan klub kirigakure,di Kirigakure sana.." jawab Gaara, "Semoga mereka menang.. Oh iya kata Teme jika mereka sampai difinal,mereka akan bertanding dengan sunagakure.." Tambah Naruto..

"Aku ingin sekali menyemangati mereka…" "Tenang Kiba, Kata Teme kemarin jika sampai difinal maka pertandingannya akan diadakan di Konoha Sport Center kok jadi kita dapat menyemangatinya langsung.."

"Oh.."

"Ngomong-ngomong Naru,hubungan kalian akhir-akhir ini sangat dekat yaa?" Tanya Kiba, "Benar,padahal dulu kan kalian bertengkar terus."

"Jangan-jangan kau suka ya.. Sama sasuke senpai..?"

"Hiiiiy.. Siapa yang mau sama Teme itu.. Ogah.." Ucapnya sambil memalingkan muka.

'Dasar,masih saja tidak mau mengakui..' bati mereka berdua kompak.

Tidak terasa mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan asrama,ketika mereka akan menuju Q-Room tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil salah satu dari mereka.

"Naruto…!" sang empunya namanyaa pun menoleh kearah suara tersebut "Eh.. Sai senpai.."  
"Naruto,bisa kita bicara sebentar.. Berdua saja" mendengar kata 'berdua saja' maka Gaara dan juga Kiba memutuskan untuk kembali keasrama terlebih dahulu setelah memberi tau Naruto tentunya.

"Kba menurutmu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua?"  
"Entahlah.. Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan Sai senpai"  
"Emb.."

Naruto diajak oleh Sai ketaman KHS setelah itu mereka berdua duduk disalah satu bangku KHS.

"Naruto kita temankan?"  
"Nee.." jawab Naruto dengan polosnya.  
"Aku butuh bantuanmu…." Kata Sai menggantung, "Apa senpai?"  
"AKu menyukai seseorang,tepatnya dia teman masa kecilku" Naruto yang terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sai tidak sadar telah membulatkan mata shapphire indahnya "Souka senpai….?"

"Ha'I Apa kau bersedia membantuku"

"Selagi aku bisa pasti aku akan membantumu senpai."

Sai Pov

Dia polos sekali,semakin gampang saja aku menjalankan rencana ini, "Aku menyukainya sejak aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar hingga sekarang,sosoknya yang dingin justru membuatnya terlihat istimewa dimataku", "Siapa? Siapa yang senpai sukai itu?"

"Sasuke Kun~", Kulihat wajah terkejut ketika aku mengucapkan nama itu, **Berhasil**

Aku melirik jam ku sekilas mencoba mendalami peranku saat ini "ano Naruto,aku harus pergi sekarang,aku harap kau dapat membantuku Naruto,Arigato" aku langsung berdiri dari dudukku,baru aku akan melangkah tiba-tiba dia memegang tanganku,cih.. apa lagi maunya.

"Nani" Ucapku dengan 'senyum' yang juga aku berikan. "Ano.. sepertinya aku tidak dapat membantu senpai,Gomennasai" Kulihat dia menunduk meminta maaf.

"Nande..?" Ucapku masih terdengar 'lembut' . "Te.. ah maksudku Sasuke,dia orang special bagiku.." Kulihat wajahnya memerah ketika mengucapkan itu, "Tapi.. tadi kau sudah berjanji,lagi pula kita temankan..?"

"Gomennasai.."  
"Apakah maksudmu Sasuke adalah seseoang yang special dalam hidupmu itu sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan kepadanya?"

"Eh..?"  
"Jika bukan maksudmu orang yang special itu adalah orang yang selalu menolongmu,begitu..?"

"Emb.. bisa di bilang begitu.." Kulihat dia ragu ketika mengatakan itu. Cih..!"

"Jika perasaanmu kepada Sasuke Kun hanya sebatas itu,maka bantu aku untuk bersama dengan Sasuke kun~"

"T..tapi senpai.. Aku tidak bisa,Gomennasai" Kemudian dia langsung berlari menuju asramanya.

"Hah.. aku sudah berbuat baik tapi ini jalan yang kau mau, Tunggu saja aKibat dari pilihanmu **Naruto Queen**"

End Sai Pov

Naruto Pov.

Kenapa..? Kenapa aku justru berlari meninggalkan Sai Senpai,Aku bukan teman yang baik.. memfikirkan hal itu aku ingin sekali kembali dan menyanggupi permintaan Sai Senpai, Tapi.. Kenapa disini terasa Sakit sekali.. Teme~

Normal Pov.

Setelah 2 Hari Naruto tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke Karena harus bertanding disalah satu kota besar di Jepang yaitu Iwagakure,maka sekarang mereka bertemu tepatnya ketika Para Queen memiliki tugas untuk menyemangti para anggota Basket yang memulai latihan pertamanya setelah masuk ke babak final yang akan diadakan 1 minggu dari sekarang,

"Hey.. Roushi jangan bermain sendiri… Oper bolanya ke Goku" Perintah sang pelatih Basket bernama Yugito yang khusus didatangkan untuk melatih Tim Basket KHS yang akan bertanding difinal nanti *Bayangkan Yugito sebagai seorang laki-laki setengah baya dengan badan yang atletis dan juga bayangkan Roushi aka jinchuriki,sebagai pemuda 17 tahun yang memiliki keahlian tinggi dalam basket yaitu kecepatannya.*

"Sasuke kau bertugas sebagai eksekutor penalty apabila terjadi pelanggaran dan kau Neji jagalah emosi para pemainmu jangan terlalu mengeluarkan energy terlalu banyak dalam quarter pertama sebaiknya kendalikan permainan menjadi permainan yang diam tapi Menghanyutkan di Quarter Akhir"

"Baik,Yugito sensei" Ucap semua pemain Kompak."Selain itu bagaimana cara kita untuk menghentikan Ace Sunagakure High School,Shukaku"

"Benar sensei,dia adalah orang yang tenang dan tidak mudah terpancing emosi"

"Tenang saja aku mempunyai rencana yang sempurna untuk menangani itu" Ucap sang sensei sambil melirik kearah Queen berambut merah yang berada dipinggir lapangan.

Flashback On

"Gaara bukannya sunagakure itu adalah kota asalmu.?"  
"Benar Naru,aku juga kenal salah satu pemain Suna High School itu"  
"Siapa Gaara?" Tanya Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan "Namanya Shukaku,Dulu aku 1 smp dengan dia,dia kakak kelasku."  
"Apa kalian akrab sekali..?"

"Tidak bisa dibilang begitu sih,aku anya mengenalnya ketika dulu dia menyatakan cintanya kepadaku.." jawab Gaara dengan menundukkan kepalanya,Malu.

"Benarkah..? Terus bagaimana jawabanmu.."

"emb.. AKu menerimanya" dan jawaban Gaara membuat kedua sahabatnya Sangat Terkejut "Tapi kami tidak lama kok itu hanya berlangsung 3 bulan saja karena Shukaku menurutku terlalu Over Protectif kepadaku"

Dan perbincangan ketiga sahabat tersebut tidak sengaja didengar oleh seorang pria dengan rambut pirang pucatnya dan sang pria tersebut tersnyum licik dan berkata dalam hati,'Selamat KHS ini mempunyai kartu As untuk final nanti,Tamat kau SHS'

Flash Back Off

Setelah 3 Jam berlatih maka Queen menjalankan tugasnya dengan memberikan Minuman dingin ataupun handuk kecil kepada para pemain Basket, "Teme ini.." "Hn" Naruto yang hanya diberi tanggapan seperti itu merasa sebal dan kemudian Naruto berbalik dan akan berjalan menuju pasangan NejiGaa yang dengan mesranya Gaara mengusap peluh Neji yang ada didahinya sebelum Tangan kekar Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan Naruto.

"Mau apa lagi Teme..?"

"Temani aku disini" permintaan yang sederhana tapi membuat Naruto salah tingkah,perasaan sebalnya tadi ntah kemana sekarang,hingga Naruto mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Sasuke"

"Dobe.." Panggil Sasuke kepada Naruto "Hmm"

"Minggu depan kau temani aku pergi" ajak eh.. perintah Sasuke kepada Naruto

"Minggu depan..? bukannya hari seninnya kau harus bertanding Teme..? apa kau tidak latihan?"

"Aku sudah meminta libur pada hari minggu itu,jadi kau mau atau tidak Dobe"

"Iya Teme,tapi kemana kita"

"Itu Rahasia Dobe,Jadi Minggu depan jam 9 Pagi aku tunggu didepan Gerbang"

"umb" Jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk cepat..

Skip Time

Jiraiya Pov.

"Jiraiya Sama saya berhasil mendapatkan alamat rumh Uzumaki Naruto" Kata salah satu detektif yang disewa oleh jiraiya, Jiraiya meletakkan cangkir teh nya yang masing mengeluarkan asap panas kemudian menurunkan Koran pagi yang baru dibacanya.

"Benarkah..?"  
"benar Jiraiya Sama," jawab sang detektiv mantab, "Kerja bagus,kau boleh pergi" sebelum meninggalkan salah satu kamar hotel VVIP disalah satu hotel Bintang 5 di Konoha sang Detektif memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi alamat lengkap dengan nama UMINO IRUKA.

Jiraiya POv End

Sai Pov

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan rencanaku tadi..?" tanyaku kepada sahabat karibku sejak kecil yang ada didepanku, "Mungkin rencanamu itu lebih kejam dibanding dengan rencanamu sebelumnya"

"Yaah.. tentu saja,karena dia sudah berani-beraninya merebut Sasuke kun~"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Sai,karena dulu aku juga merasakannya…"

Flashback On.

"Zabuza dari mana saja kau..? Aku menunggumu dari tadi" Sungutku sebal sambil ku kerucutkan bibir merahku, "Hehehe.. jangan marah Haku-Chan,tadi aku hanya berkenalan dengan siswi baru yang sangat populer itu"

"Huh.. Maksudmu Hyuga Hinata itu?" tanyaku memastikan, "Tentu saja,Kau tau Haku Chan,ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat dia terlihat lebih cantik,apalagi cara bicaranya,begitu lembut…" Cih kenapa dia justru memuji-muji si Gadis baru itu,tidak tahukah dia bahwa aku sejak dulu menyukainya..

Hingga 1 Minggu kemudian aku mendengar kabar bahwa Zabuza telah berpacaran dengan gadis Hyuga itu,hari itu untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis karena cinta,hal yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan karena selama ini aku terus menerima pernyataan cinta dan aku pula yang akhirnya memutuskan, Setiap kali melihat mereka berdua bersama aku hanya diam tapi dalam hati aku Marah,marah akan perilaku mereka berdua dan Marah karena aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

Hingga aku menceritakan ini semua kepada salah satu sahabat ku yaitu Sai,kemudian Sai memberikan Rencana tersebut,

Kulajukan Mobilku dengan kecepatan 140 km/jam kearah Gadis yang sedang menyeberang itu hingga.

**CKIIIT….. BRAKKKK**

Langsung saja aku tinggalkan gadis itu yang aku lihat darikaca spion masih dapat merangkak kearah pinggir jalan,,tetapi keesokan harinya aku sungguh terkejut karena gadis tersebut meninggal,tapi aku tidak menyesal.

Karena akhirnya pasangan itu tidak dapat bersama,dan Zabuza memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika,haah setidaknya pasangan itu tidak dapat bersama walaupun aku akhirnya juga tidak dapat bersama dengannya

Flashback On.

"Berhati-hatilah Sai,kau sahabat satu-satunya yang aku miliki,"

"Tentu saja Haku,aku akan baik-baik saja,seharusnya kau berdoa agar aku nanti berhasil"

"Tentu Sai"

Normal Pov

Naruto Pov.

Waah telat-telat-telat….. Kulihat jam tanganku lagi,09.15 semakin aku percepat lariku. Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat Teme yang duduk di kap mobilnya yang waktu itu.

Drap Drap Drap.

"Maaf Teme.. aku telat…" Kubungkukkan badanku untuk menstrabilkan nafasku yang tadi berlarian sepanjang lorong,

"Hn" dia marah rupanya.. "Tadi aku kesiangan Teme… Gomennnn~~" kukeluarkan jurus maut andalanku,Puppy Eyes No Jutsuku,kulihat Teme menghela nafasnya, "Cepat masuk Dobe" langsung saja aku masuk dan duduk disamping kemudi.

"Mmm? Mau kemana kita hari ini Teme?"  
"Ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi,Dobe..?" mm apa ya..? Kedai mie ramen..? sudah sering, apa ya…

"Oh. Iya ada 1 tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi dari dulu Teme.."

"Hn?"  
.

.

"Dobe,benar kau ingin kita masuk kesini?" Tanya sasuke tidak yakin,"Tentu Teme.. aku ingin sekali kesini"

"Apa kau tidak pernah kesini Dobe.. Kau seperti anak kecil"

"Aaahhh ayooolahh Teme.." Rengekku,"Hn"

"Yeey, Teme baik" langsung saja kupeluk erat Teme yang ada tepat didepanku ini.

End Naruto Pov.

Sasuke Pov.

"Yeey, Teme baik" ucapnya dan langsung menerjang kearahku,tidak sadarkah dia pelukan sederhana darinya membuat dadaku berdebar,yaa aku sudah mengakui bahwa aku memang menyukai -ralat- aku sudah mencintai Dobe ini,tingkah Polosnya ketegarannya dan sifatnya yang seperti Matahari ini sungguh membuat aku jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Teme~ ayoo naik itu.." yang benar saja? Dia menarik-narik enganku untuk Naik salah satu wahana terekstrim di Konoha Island ini,yaitu Roller Coster yang disalah satu lintasannya memiliki kemiringan hingga 100 derajat.

"Hn" Tolakku, "Ayoolahh Teme~" tiba –tiba ada salah satu pengunjung yang mendatangi kami.

"Nona,jika pacarmu tidak mau, aku mau kok menemanimu" What The Hell..! dengan orang asing itu berani-beraninya dia mendekati **Dobeku.**

"Siapa yang kau panggil Nona..? AKu laki-laki Ttebayo~ dan lagi Teme bukan pacarku."

"Ayo pergi" kataku sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Dobeku ini,dan sebelum melewati orang itu aku memberikan Death glare ala Uchiha ku yang membuat wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi pucat.

"Apa-apa an orang tadi, masa' aku dipanggil Nona,jelas-jelas aku laki-laki,Ttebayo~" Sungut Dobeku dengan mengembungkan pipi tembemnya dan mengerucutkan bibir plumnya.

"Kau memang seperti seorang 'Nona' Dobe"

"Aku ini Tampan.. kau tidak percaya.." Ucap Dobeku sambil medekatkan wajahnya kearahku,dia mau mengetes keimananku Dobe.. langsung saja kupojokkan Dobe disalah satu dinding disekitar wahana Roller Coaster tadi.

**Bruuk**

"Dari mananya kau dapat dipanggil Tampan,Dobe" muncul niat jailku untuk menjaili Dobeku ini. "A..aku memang.. Ta-tampan" kudekatkan wajahku hingga hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja dari muka Dobeku ini,terlihat semburat merah yang muncul dipipi tembemnya,dia menundukkan kepalanya hingga aku tidak dapat melihat manik Shapphire kesukanku itu.

"Hmm..? bagian mana yang dapat kau kategorikan sebagai waajah Tampan Dobe,jika kau saja tidak menunjukkan wajahmu itu" mendengar ejekanku sepertinya dia terpancing sedikit emosinya.

"menurutku,wajahku itu Tampan Teme~" Ucap Naruto cepat dan langsung mendongakkan wajahnya,

'God'

Kami-Sama kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk seindah ini,apa dia diciptakan untuk menggoda keimanan seorang Uchiha sepertiku, "Kau manis Dobe.. bukan Tampan" Bisikku tepat ditelinganya kulihat mukanya sekarang hampir menyamai buah kesukaanku yaitu Tomat.

Kudekatkan wajahku,kupandangi manik shaphire yang perlahan menutup erat,aku tersenyum kecil melihat wajahnya itu kemudian

'**cup**'

"Eh?" Kulihat wajahnya terkejut dan tangannya otomatis memegang dahinya yang tadi aku cium,sepertinya dia sangat terkejut.

"Ayo Dobe,kau ingin berdiri disana seharian" aku berjalan pelan meninggalkan Dobe yang masih terkejut kudengar derap langkah kakinya pelan.

End Sasuke Pov

Naruto Pov.

Hampir seluruh wahana telah kami coba,kulihat waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.00 sore,sungguh tidak terasa kami masuk ke rumah hantu walaupun itu paksaan si Teme ini,kami Naik bianglala dan masih banyak lagi. Hingga sekarang kami berjalan menuju lapangan parker sambil memegang Cone eskrip ditangan

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan Teme~ Arigato"

"Hn,Dobe tapi kau harus berjanji"

"Eh? Janji apa Teme"

"Kau harus datang besok" oh… ternyata hanya itu "tentu saja Teme,aku pasti akan datang dan duduk dibarisan depan hingga kau dapat melihatku" kuberikan cengiranku pada Teme.

"Bawa ini" Tiba-tiba ada benda yang jatuh dikepalaku,kupegang kepalaku dan ternyata terdapat kalung dengan bandul kipas. "I..ini kan..?" bukannya kalung ini adalah kalung keberuntungan bagi Sasuke,benda ini.. sangat penting bagi Teme~

"Kau harus datang dan memberikan benda itu kepadaku sebelum bertanding besok"

"T..tapi Teme~"

"Jika kau besok benar-benar akan datang tentu kau tidak akan menolak Dobe"

Dan akhirnya aku pulang dengan menggenggam erat Kalung itu di saku jacket yang aku pakai,disepanjang perjalan kami hany terdiam,mungkin kami sama-sama kelelahan hingga kami sampai di depan Konoha High School.

"Kau harus menang Teme,"

"Tentu saja Dobe" diacaknya rambutku pelan. "nee.. Teme jika aku besok datang,maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Hn"

"Kau harus menjadi pemain terbaik selama turnamen Teme,"

"Hn,Tentu saja.. Dan jika aku menang hadiah apa yang akan aku dapat darimu Dobe"

"Mm… mungkin aku akan memberimu… Tiket ramen Gratis Teme,bagaimana? Itu sangat besar Ttebayo~"

"haah simpan saja tiket gratisanmu Dobe,aku ingin setelah bertanding nanti kau menemuiku ditempat istirahat pemain ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"ha'I Teme…"

Tiba-tiba saja ada seeorang yag mmanggil Sasuke senpai.

"Sasuke kun~" Kulihat ternyata yang memanggil adalah Sai senpai, Ugh.. Kenapa aku ini,mereka kan sudah berteman sejak kecil jadi wajar kalau mereka berbicara **berdua saja. **Kulihat Sasuke senpai berjalan menuju Sai senpai setela berpamitan padaku.

Haaah~ kenapa hatiku nyeri sekali ya.. lebih baik aku segera masuk keasrama saja disbanding melihat meeka berdua. Belum juga aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam asrama tiba-tiba saja ada yang memegan pundakku otomatis aku menoleh kearah tersebut.

"Kau..? Namikaze Naruto?"

"Benar,mm anda Siapa?"

"Namaku… Uzumaki Jiraiya"

TBC

Apa sekarang masih termasuk Update Kilat? Karena mayoritas ini permintaan Minna san Semua

**Oke Minna ini balasan Reviewnya…. **

**Zhiewon 189: **Yaa... Ini sudah Update Kilat.. Oke-oke sarannya Tara terima

**Arruka :**ini sudah Update.. semoga memuaskan

**Himawari Wia: **ini masih bisa disebut Update Kilat kan wia..? mm Fis wia baguus kok,jadi dilanjut erus yaa

**EstrellaNamikazw: **Ini sudah Update-kilat-. Naruto ketemu keluarga besarnya mungkin di chapter depan,tapi gak janji yaa... :3

**Vianycka Hime: **hehehe Gomennasai,Tara belum bisa buat Rata diatasnya T,kalo dinaikkin jadi rate M, Tara bingung gimana cari inspirasi adegannya # .on

**Dwi2: **Mungkin untuk ShikaKiba sama NejiGaa enggak banyak konflik yang terjadi,tapi untuk ItaKyu Tara sudah siapin bencana didepannya,hehehe

** .10: **Omouto Nista,kau sudah tau kan aku enggak bisa buat Rate M... huft

**RaraRyanFujosiSN: **Ini sudah di Update dan ShikaKiba udah jadian tuuh :3

**LnaruSasu:**kalau soal kenapa enggak milih Itachi,karena sai sejak dulu udah suka sama Sasuke dan Sai juga gak mau saingan sama seorang Uzumaki kan untuk merebut Itachi**.**

**Asa Alisson Ganger: **Udah dibahas masalah 'gadis' nya,semoga memuaskan

**Noaiy Kyukihae: **Trimakasih atas idenya akan Tara

Maaf belum semuanya enggak bisa balas satu-satu,Gomenne Minna~

Maaf kalau masih banyak Typo


End file.
